NOVIOS POR CONTRATO
by axter
Summary: Kagome ha esperado por mucho tiempo a que Inuyasha le declare su amor, pero una chica nueva llega a la escuela y se le adelanta, Kagome le pide a un joven que acostumbra a hacer las tareas de otros a cambio de dinero que le ayude a recuperarlo.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola de nuevo mercenarias y mercenarios! aquí estoy de vuelta con mi nuevo fic, este es un poco más ligerillo, dándole un toque de adolescencia, espero que les guste.

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo 1:**

El reloj sonó a la siete de la mañana, Kagome Higurashi, una estudiante de 17 años que cursaba el cuarto semestre de la preparatoria Kaede no Tama, se levantó con pereza, el primer día de escuela nunca fue de su agrado. Caminó hasta su armario y sacó su uniforme escolar, se vistió y fue al baño a terminar de alistarse; cepilló su largo cabello, que le llegaba debajo de la cintura, cosa que le llevó varios minutos hacer.

—Tal vez ya debería cortarlo—se miró al espejo.

—El desayuno esta listo—la melodiosa voz de su madre se escuchó por toda la casa.

Ella y su hermano Souta bajaron de inmediato, ambos listos para tomar su desayuno y listos para partir a clases.

Siempre le daba pereza asistir el primer día, los maestros se presentaban y leían el programa de todo el semestre, eso le aburría, pero prefería asistir, ya que podían reprobarla por faltas y tendría que estudiar en vacaciones, lo cual no estaba en sus planes.

Kagome subió al tren subterráneo que la llevaría hasta la escuela, allí vio una cara conocida, era la de Sango, su vecina y mejor amiga, de diecisiete años de edad, ella también cursaba el cuarto semestre de preparatoria, pero estaba en distinto grupo al de Kagome.

— ¡Hola Sango! —Kagome alzó su mano y la agitó.

La aludida volteó y saludo de la misma manera, desplazándose entre la gente hasta llegar a quien la saludaba.

— ¡Buenos días Kagome! ¿Lista para un nuevo semestre? —

— ¡Claro! ¿Ya sabes qué materias optativas y club deportivo elegirás? —

—Si, de optativa tomaré anatomía comparada y de club deportivo atletismo—contó sonriente.

— ¡Qué bien! Yo tomaré…tomaré, creo que en realidad aun no lo sé—comentó dudosa.

—Pues piénsalo rápido, sino todo se llenará y te dejarán lo que menos te gusta—Dijo con seriedad.

—Está bien, esta bien, lo pensaré mientras llegamos ¿Cómo te ha ido con Miroku? —Kagome miró de soslayo a su amiga, quien enrojecía furiosamente.

— ¿Miroku? —preguntó tratando de disimular su gusto por el muchacho.

—Si, ese… ¿Cómo lo llamaste?...Ah si, lindo y apuesto chico—

—No hay nada, ni siquiera somos amigos, ha salido con la mitad de las chicas de su grupo y ni siquiera ha volteado a verme—

—Es porque esta ciego—

—Tsk, ni lo menciones ¿Qué tal te va con Inuyasha? —

— ¡Bien! El viernes me invitó al cine, espero que pronto me pida ser su novia—

—Me alegro por ti—

—Hoy no veo a Kohaku ¿No ha venido? —buscó entre la gente del tren.

—No, salió más temprano. Se le declaró a una niña de su salón durante las vacaciones y fue a su casa para llegar juntos a la escuela.

—Ya veo, tu hermanito ha crecido.

—Sí, incluso tuvo pareja antes que yo—mencionó afligida, pero luego ambas chicas dejaron escapar una carcajada.

El tren se detuvo y ambas corrieron al Kaede no tama. Tal como lo previeron, los módulos de las optativas y clubes deportivos ya estaban a la espera de los alumnos.

Sango corrió decidida a inscribirse a los módulos de su elección mientras Kagome aun estaba mirando entre los distintos clubes, ella no sabía aun a donde entrar, pero cuando se decidió, ya era demasiado tarde, ella quería teatro como materia optativa, pero fue la primera en llenarse, corrió hasta el módulo de salud e higiene, con el mismo resultado.

— ¡No puede ser! —exclamó angustiada.

—Te lo dije—Replicó Sango— ¿Por qué no te vas conmigo a anatomía comparada? allí estaremos juntas. Ahora apúrate, antes de que se llene—

Kagome pensó que sería buena idea estar con Sango, aunque abrir animales no era de su agrado; aun así corrió lo más rápido posible, pero antes de llegar la maestra que atendía el módulo colocó un anunció que decía "cupo lleno". Suspiró cansada y volvió por donde había venido, pues en su travesía vio el de botánica y apresuró sus pasos hacia allá pero por desgracia, otro anuncio con la misma leyenda ya estaba colgado en el módulo y sólo quedaban vacantes en lo de matemáticas, física, química y electromecánica— "No soy muy buena en esos, todos llevan matemáticas, números, muchos números, pero no hay de otra" —suspiró cansada y caminó hacia el módulo de electromecánica, pensando que este sería el menos pesado.

Kagome observó los nombres en la lista y notó que todos los inscritos eran hombres; buscó de nuevo esperando encontrar el de Inuyasha, pero no estaba allí, suspiró nuevamente imaginando que se aburriría horrores, pero ya no había otra salida, así que apunto su nombre y firmó el papel.

—Aquí están tus libros—le dijo un joven—espero que te sientas cómoda—comentó el muchacho al ver que iba a ser la única chica en la clase y por la cara que tenía Kagome imaginó que lo hizo por no tener otra opción.

—Gracias—contestó con desgano—eso espero también—se dijo así misma—sólo falta el club—Nuevamente pasó por la misma situación— ¿Por qué no me inscribí al que quería antes de buscar la optativa? Después de todo terminé en electromecánica, veamos…básquet, vóleibol; no, me duelen los pelotazos, aun no olvido los del semestre pasado, atletismo ya esta lleno, ya sé… arquería, sí, definitivamente, arquería—y corrió a inscribirse.

Después alcanzó a Sango, ella estaba formada en la fila en donde entregarían los horarios de clases, la llave y el número de casillero que les correspondería durante todo el semestre. Sango pidió los horarios de ambas y le entregó el suyo a Kagome.

—Me tocó en el aula 42-c ¿Y a ti? —preguntó Sango con curiosidad.

—42-d, no tan lejos de tu salón, como el semestre pasado —sonrió gustosa—Ahora a buscar casillero.

Sango asintió.

—Veamos…123, 125…aquí esta 127, este es el mío—Sango introdujo su llave y lo abrió, dejó sus libros que no utilizaría y se cambió los zapatos dejando los que llevaba puesto en el interior del casillero—busquemos el tuyo—

—Esta a la vuelta del pasillo, es el número 223— caminaron hasta encontrarlo y Kagome siguió la misma rutina que Sango, después se fueron a sus respectivos salones. —Nos vemos en el almuerzo—se despidieron y entraron cada una a su aula.

Y la mañana fue de lo más aburrida para Kagome, odiaba la lectura del programa del semestre, pero en cuanto sonó el timbre para ir a la cafetería, ella fue la primera en salir corriendo y buscar a Sango.

— ¿Cómo te fue? Te veo…cansada—habló Sango.

—Aburrido—

—vamos anímate, ya llevamos la mitad, a la salida iré a comprar mis libros ¿Vienes? —

—Si, sería estupendo, yo también compraré los míos— de repente alcanzó a distinguir a Inuyasha, quien estaba buscando lugar en donde sentarse — ¡Inuyasha! —Kagome gritó y alzó su mano para llamar la atención del muchacho.

Inuyasha caminó hacia las chicas y se sentó con ellas.

—Hola—Saludó el muchacho.

— ¿Qué tal tu día Inuyasha? —preguntó Kagome antes de introducirse una bolita de carne en su boca.

Inuyasha encogió los hombros —normal—dio un mordisco a la hamburguesa que acababa de comprar—hay una chica nueva en el grupo—

— ¿Y cómo se llama? —preguntó curiosa.

—No recuerdo bien…—Inuyasha rascó su barbilla y miró al techo como buscando algo—ella se llama Kity…no Kikyou, no me agrada— de repente algo llamó la atención del muchacho— Oye Sango ¿Por qué estas roja? —preguntó sin discreción.

—Por…por nada, es que la salsa esta picosa—

Inuyasha volteo a un costado, justo a donde Sango estaba mirando y vio la razón por la que ella se sonrojaba…Miroku.

— ¿La salsa? Como digas—respondió Inuyasha. —Ese Miroku no te conviene, ha salido con la mitad de las chicas del salón y todas se quejan de lo mismo—

— ¿A si? ¿De qué? —Kagome preguntó curiosa.

—Dicen que es un mano larga—

—Son sólo rumores Inuyasha—replicó la joven —No le hagas caso Sango—

— ¿Eh? No…no…yo, no sé por qué me dice eso…no es que me importe—Sango no decía nada coherente.

—Será porque cada vez que el esta cerca te pones como un tomate—Le dijo Inuyasha.

—Yo…yo—Sango enrojeció con más furia.

— ¡Déjala ya Inuyasha! —Kagome puso una mano sobre el hombro de su compañera—No le hagas caso, eso lo dice porque le tiene algo de envidia—

— ¿Qué dices Kagome?... ¡Auch! —

—Le tienes envidia porque es atractivo—ella le había dado un puntapié por debajo de la mesa.

—Déjalo así Kagome, de todos modos yo he escuchado esos comentarios antes—habló con desgano. —Inuyasha ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a la librería? Compraremos los libros —Sango no quería que Kagome peleará con él.

—Sí, acompáñanos—

—Eh…lo siento, ya tengo otro compromiso—

La hora del almuerzo terminó y cada quien se fue a su salón.

Inuyasha dejó a las chicas en su salón y él tuvo que correr hasta el suyo, por el pasillo se encontró con Naraku y su séquito. Él es un chico un año mayor que Inuyasha, que siempre está provocando pelea, en especial a Inuyasha, ya que Kagura, su novia, se había atrevido a decirle que el joven de plateados cabellos le parecía sexy y desde entonces Naraku se dedicaba a molestarlo.

Inuyasha no había tenido oportunidad de responder a sus agresiones, Kagome y Sango siempre le impedían pelearse, pero esta vez estaban solos y sin que nadie los pudiera detener.

—Inuyasha—

—No te entrometas en mi camino, no quiero llegar tarde a clases—

— ¿Llegar tarde a clases? ¿No será que te sientes desprotegido sin tus niñeras? cobarde—Se burló.

— ¡Te dije que no quiero llegar tarde! —Inuyasha dio un fuerte puñetazo en el pómulo de Naraku y este cayó al suelo, se levantó ayudado por sus dos amigos, pero cuando lo hizo Inuyasha ya casi llegaba a su aula.

—Me las pagará—Naraku apretaba con furia su mandíbula mientras tocaba el lugar que acababa de ser golpeado.

Inuyasha entró corriendo al salón y afortunadamente el maestro aun no había llegado, entonces la vio allí, sentada junto a la ventana, mirando hacia el exterior, tan pálida y delicada, podía jurar que era parecida a Kagome, pero ella se veía más frágil.

—Hola—

Kikyou dejó de mirar por la ventana.

—Hola—

—Soy Inuyasha—

—Kikyou—ella hizo una reverencia. —Soy nueva en la ciudad—

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó Inuyasha, ella asintió.

— ¿Sabes en dónde puedo ir a comprar mis libros? —

—Si tú quieres puedo acompañarte—

—Si no tienes nada más que hacer, me agradaría—contestó amablemente.

—No, de hecho yo también iré a comprarlos—

—Bien, es una cita—

— ¿U-una cita? —preguntó nervioso.

—Sí, una cita, no me dejes plantada—sonrió.

—N-no—

Kagome y Sango salieron emocionadas a comprar sus libros, nada les gustaba más que ir al centro de la ciudad a comprar, ver los aparadores y de allí pasar a comer algo.

Entraron a la librería con su lista en la mano, se la entregaron a la encargada de la librería y mientras comenzaron a hojear una de las revistas, hasta que alguien llamó la atención de ambas chicas.

—Es ¿Inuyasha? —Sango observó sorprendida.

— ¿Quién es ella? —

—No lo sé—

—Así que ese era su compromiso, ya veo—comentó con tristeza.

—No…no creo que…a lo mejor es su prima…que tal si…—Sango no encontraba las palabras para justificar a Inuyasha y mucho menos cuando Kikyou tropezó e Inuyasha la atrapó en sus brazos.

Kagome abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al ver que aquella joven le daba un beso en los labios a Inuyasha y él le correspondía.

Ella sintió que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, un nudo se formó en su garganta y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus entristecidos ojos.

—Kagome…—susurró Sango al ver que su amiga hacía un gran esfuerzo para no llorar—espera afuera, iré por nuestros libros—Y corrió al mostrador mientras Kagome salía de la librería.

Kagome se sentía deprimida, traicionada, por meses había esperado que Inuyasha le declarará su amor y ahora él estaba besando a esa linda chica. Comenzó a alejarse de la librería, sólo esperaba que Sango no tardara tanto, pero al pasar por el callejón sintió que alguien la jalaba fuertemente del cabello y un grito salió de su garganta.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿En dónde esta tu novio Kagome?—Ella pudo reconocer esa voz. Sintió una fuerte presión en sus brazos.

— ¡Na…Naraku! —

— Te pregunté algo—aquel joven se burlaba al sentir como la colegiala temblaba en sus manos.

—No lo sé—

— ¿Te ha dejado sola? —se burló—lástima, quiero que le des un recado—

—No soy tu mensajero—

—Mala respuesta—sacó una navaja—Dile que jamás se meta conmigo ¿No lo olvidarás cierto? —

Kagome tembló aun más, pensó que él la heriría.

— ¡Le…le diré…pero no me hagas daño!—

— ¿Hacerte daño?—le susurró al oído—no, es sólo para que no lo olvides—empujó a Kagome al suelo y la agarró del cabello—con esto no lo olvidarás—

Naraku acercó la navaja al negro cabello, Kagome cerró los ojos temiendo lo que aquel muchacho le pudiera hacer, pero sólo escuchó un fuerte grito y el sonido metálico de la navaja al chocar contra el piso.

—Deja ya a esa chica Naraku—

— ¡No te metas en esto Bankotsu! —Gritó mientras sostenía la mano que había sido golpeada con una piedra.

Kagome levantó la cara y con la mirada buscó a quien estaba hablando con Naraku. Era un joven con el mismo uniforme de su escuela, ya lo había visto antes en el salón de Sango, lo reconoció por su largo y negro cabello agarrado en una trenza y en especial por el color de sus ojos, los cuales eran azules.

Bankotsu estaba sentado sobre la barda del callejón, aventaba una piedra hacia arriba y luego la atrapaba de nuevo en su mano, una y otra vez de manera amenazante—Eres muy tenaz con las niñas Naraku—saltó de su lugar hasta donde estaba Kagome y la levantó de un brazo.

—Lárgate de aquí—La miró de reojo.

—Sí—ella salió corriendo del callejón.

— ¡No te metas! —Naraku lanzó un golpe, pero Bankotsu lo esquivó con facilidad y lo agarró del cuello.

—Vamos Naraku, ella le dirá, no era necesario que le hicieras daño—lo aventó contra el muro y se alejó con una sonrisa triunfal en sus labios.

Naraku se levantó enfurecido, sonrió lleno de rencor, pero estaba seguro de que Inuyasha se enteraría.

Kagome corría hacia la librería, con suerte y aun estaría Inuyasha allí, debían ayudar a ese joven.

Sango salía de la librería cuando vio a Kagome correr desesperada hacia ella.

— ¿Qué pasó? Estas pálida—

Kagome tardó pocos segundos en recuperar el aliento.

—Sango, Naraku…Naraku me atacó —

Las bolsas cayeron de los brazos de Sango y abrazó a su amiga.

— ¡Cielos Kagome! ¿Estás bien? —Estaba asustada.

—S-sí—Dijo temblando—pero ese muchacho está peleando con Naraku y él está armado—

—Busquemos a un policía—Ambas chicas corrieron rumbo al callejón y vieron que Bankotsu salía de este.

— ¿Bankotsu? ¿Tú? —

— ¡Ey, Sango! —Saludo entusiasmado.

— ¿Estas bien? —

—Por favor no actúes como si te agradara, pero sí, estoy bien—

—Es verdad, gracias por ayudar a mi amiga—

—Déjalo así, ese tipo no me agrada, ahora váyanse de aquí—

Ellas asintieron y comenzaron a alejarse.

— ¿En verdad estás bien? —

—Si Sango, sólo…no puedo dejar de temblar—

—Debemos reportarlo a la dirección—

—No tiene caso, nunca le han hecho nada—

—Lo bueno es que ya sale este año, debes decirle a Inuyasha lo que sucedió—

—Inuyasha…—Kagome ya no pudo resistir más y las lágrimas comenzaron.

—No…no llores, en realidad no sabemos lo que allí sucedió Kagome, después hablarás con él. —

Se fueron en silencio durante el trayecto rumbo a casa, hasta que Kagome rompió el silencio.

—Ese chico…—

— ¿Eh? —Sango volteó a verla.

— ¿Por qué te dijo eso? —

—Me cae mal, él hace las tareas de otros a cambio de dinero y siempre saca malas calificaciones—

— ¿No lo han reportado? —

—Nadie lo haría, a muchos les conviene tener quien les haga las tareas difíciles, en verdad él hace cualquier cosa por dinero, incluso resolver exámenes—

—Ya veo, no le agradecí—

—Lo hice por ti, no te acerques a él, sólo te quemarás—

—No me interesa acercarme a él, sólo agradecerle—

—Déjalo así—

—Debo hablar con Inuyasha, debo saber si esa chica es su novia—

—No creo, ya te lo hubiera dicho—

—Eso espero—de nuevo bajó la mirada y Sango ya no sabía como excusar a Inuyasha—Hasta mañana Sango—

—Hasta mañana—

Kagome entró a su casa y Sango continuó caminando unas cuantas casas más hasta llegar a la suya.

A la mañana siguiente ambas jóvenes se reunieron como siempre en el comedor, Kagome miraba en varias direcciones en espera de que Inuyasha apareciera. Sango siempre se sentaba frente a Kagome.

—Creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes—

— ¿Eh? —

—Me refiero a Inuyasha, creo que también le gustas, pero es un tonto para decirlo—

—Es tímido, nada más—

— ¡Ves! Razón de más para que tú des el primer paso—

—No sé, me da un poco de pena, que tal si el piensa que soy una rogona y me rechaza—

— ¿Prefieres que te lo gane esa lagartona? —

— ¡Claro que no! —

— ¿Entonces? —

—Me vería muy desesperada—

— ¡Ah! —Sango rodó los ojos un poco fastidiada, pero de repente su mirada se fijó justo en las personas que se acercaban a la mesa.

Kagome notó que Sango palideció un poco y que miraba algo a su espalda, así que se giró y ella también palideció al ver a Inuyasha tomado de la mano de aquella joven.

— ¡Hola chicas! —saludó contento el muchacho.

Ellas sólo inclinaron su cabeza y saludaron en silencio.

—Quiero presentarles a mi novia Kikyou, ella acaba de entrar a esta escuela—

Sango miró rápidamente el rostro ensombrecido de Kagome, quien fingió una sonrisa.

—Mucho…gusto—dijo casi susurrando —debo irme, olvidé ir por mis libros al casillero. —Y se levantó dejando a todos en la mesa.

Sango la siguió con la mirada.

—Perdón, pero debo ir al baño, mucho gusto…Kikyou—ella se fue detrás de su amiga.

Kagome entró al baño y se recargó sobre el lavabo aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

—No puede ser—

— ¿Kagome? —

Ella escuchó la voz de su mejor amiga y se lanzó a sus brazos, las lágrimas no tardaron en brotar.

—Tranquila Kagome, ya veremos como solucionar esto—le decía al escuchar los sollozos de la joven, también estaba molesta con Inuyasha, Kagome lo había esperado por mucho tiempo y a ella apenas la conocía.

—Si…tan sólo se lo hubiera dicho—

—No te tortures, ya encontraremos la solución a esto, él se dará cuenta de que sientes algo por él y él por ti—

—Lo dudo—

—No pienses así—Sango la sujetó de los brazos y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos —No lo pierdas de esa manera, no te rindas tan fácilmente—

— ¿Qué debo hacer? —

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, por lo pronto vamos a clases—

Kagome limpió sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano.

Las clases para Kagome fueron una tortura, durante todo el día estuvo ideando la manera de salir de la escuela sin encontrárselos, sólo deseaba huir de ese lugar.

Al sonar el timbre ella tomó sus pertenencias y salió corriendo del salón, pensó que entre más rápido saliera de allí, mejor. Fue al salón de al lado para apresurar a Sango, no quería perder más tiempo, no quería toparse con Inuyasha.

De repente una carcajada llamó su atención, levantó su mirada y se encontró con aquel chico que la libró de Naraku.

—"Nadie lo haría, a muchos les conviene tener quien les haga las tareas difíciles, en verdad él hace cualquier cosa por dinero, incluso resolver exámenes" —Y recordó las palabras de su amiga.

— ¿_Cualquier cosa?_ —Pensó la colegiala.

— ¿Kagome? —Sango tocó su hombro.

— ¿Eh? —

—Pregunté ¿Qué si ya estabas lista para irnos? —

—Sí. —Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

— ¿Qué estas pensando? — Sango la miró con preocupación al percatarse a quien estaba mirando Kagome.

—Hablaremos en el camino—comenzaron a caminar aprisa para salir del edificio.

—Lo que sea que estés pensando y que involucre a ese tipo…olvídalo—

— ¿Qué estoy pensando? —

—No lo sé, pero si Bankotsu esta involucrado no es bueno—

—Sango, esa sería una forma de hacer que Inuyasha sienta celos y que se de cuenta de que me ama—

— ¡Oye! Es verdad que él no me agrada, pero no sería justo que juegues con sus sentimientos sólo para darle celos a Inuyasha—

—No jugaré con sus sentimientos, será un contrato de mutuo acuerdo—

— ¿Contrato? ¿De qué hablas? —

—Por favor, ayúdame a contactarlo—

—No lo sé, se que estás dolida ahora, pero piénsalo con más calma—

Las dos chicas caminaban a toda prisa para llegar a sus casas.

—Por favor Sango-chan—suplicó.

—Sé que me voy a arrepentir, pero si eso te hace sentir mejor…pero después no digas que no te lo advertí—

—No lo haré ¿Me ayudarás? —

Sango dejó caer sus brazos a los costados y suspiró.

—Lo haré, ve a mi casa esta tarde—

—Gracias—Kagome sonrió con tristeza y se metió a su casa.

Subió a su habitación y de su mesita de noche sacó una pequeña cajita en donde guardaba sus ahorros y sacó todo el dinero que esta contenía.

En la tarde ella fue hasta la casa de su amiga, llevando con ella el dinero que había acumulado durante todo un año.

Sango tomó el teléfono y marcó la casa de Bankotsu, estaba algo ansiosa y deseaba que él no se encontrara en casa, pero por mala suerte él fue quien contestó y no fue muy cortés con la joven, pero aun así le dijo que necesitaba un favor y que estaba dispuesta a pagar.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo? —Kagome estaba nerviosa, tenía la esperanza de que el joven aceptara.

—Nos espera en su casa—Contestó no muy convencida.

—Entonces vamos—Kagome se levantó y Sango la imitó.

Así las dos chicas fueron hasta la casa de Bankotsu, la cual no estaba muy retirada.

Bankotsu no estaba tan seguro de recibir a Sango, él sabía que no le agradaba en lo absoluto, que ella lo juzgaba por lo que hacía y que deseaba que lo expulsaran de la escuela, así que se andaría con cuidado.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y un joven extravagante muy afeminado fue quien abrió la puerta y fue hasta la habitación del moreno, quien estaba recostado leyendo un libro.

—Te buscan aniki—

—Dile que esperen Jakotsu—Y las invitó a entrar a la sala y mientras bajaba su hermano, les llevó un poco de refresco.

— ¡Sango! —Bankotsu bajó las escaleras y vio a las dos jóvenes que lo observaban atentas. — ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —era la joven a la que había ayudado el día anterior, pensó que seguramente le iba a agradecer, pero recordó que Sango le había dicho que quería un favor.

—Ella es Kagome, mi amiga y…—

—Al grano—Se sentó en el sillón que estaba frente a ellas y tomó uno de los vasos que estaban en la mesilla y comenzó a beber.

—Está bien—Se levantó Kagome—Soy yo quien necesita un favor—

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo puedo o que quiero hacerlo? —

—Te pagaré—

—No me digas ¿Y cuál es ese favor? —Y volvió a dar un sorbo a su refresco.

Sango también bebía del suyo, ya que sentía su boca demasiado seca.

— ¿Cuánto cobras por…enamorarte de mi? —

Sango y Bankotsu escupieron el líquido que había en sus bocas.

— ¡¿Qué? —El muchacho preguntó sorprendido.

— ¡¿Qué has dicho Kagome-chan? —Sango también estaba sorprendida, sabía que quería darle celos, pero nunca imaginó que le pediría a su compañero que se enamorara de ella.

Continuará…

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? De seguro van a decir "pero si no puede terminar los otros y ya hizo uno nuevo" pues tienen toda la razón, pero no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza, de ahora en adelante mis fics serán un poco cortitos, para poder hacer varios, amo esta pareja, aunque digan que no pega ni con soldadura, pero a mi me gusta y espero que a ustedes también, si a alguien se le antoja escribir de ellos ¡Háganlo! En serio me encantaría leer cosas que no haya escrito yo, disfruto mucho de leer y me gustaría mucho un fic de ellos. Ok no las aburro más nos vemos pronto.

Besos y abrazos.

Axter...


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola chicas y chicos! aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo, se que he tardado. pero aquí sigo, espero poder seguir subiendo, aun que sea poco a poco, bueno antes que nada una disculpa por la tardanza y deseo que disfruten del fic.

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi a quien le deseo que este con buena salud después de lo que ha sucedido en Japón, mis mejores deseos para ellas y todas las personas de aquel país.

Capítulo 2:

— ¿Qué has dicho? —Preguntó con dificultad el muchacho, ya que no podía dejar de toser — ¿Enamorarme de ti? ¿Por quién me tomas? —Arrugó el ceño demasiado molesto.

—Creo que no me he expresado bien.

—Sango, llévate a tu amiga—Bankotsu le exigió a su compañera de clases, mientras él se encaminaba hacia las escaleras.

La aludida aun no recuperaba su respiración normal, aun así se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta donde estaba su amiga y suavemente la jaló del brazo para llamar su atención, pero Kagome se soltó rápidamente y corriendo se paró en frente del muchacho.

—No lo entiendes, sólo debes fingir ser mi novio—

—Déjame ver si entiendo ¿Quieres darle celos a algún ex novio ó algo así? —Una mueca burlona adornó el rostro del muchacho.

Kagome asintió, por un momento tuvo la esperanza de que él aceptara y cuando Inuyasha los viera juntos se moriría de celos y dejaría a aquella chica a la que apenas conocía.

—Ya veo, debes estar muy desesperada si vienes aquí y me ofreces dinero para que yo acepte ser tu novio—Sonrió con sorna.

—Lo estoy—Kagome bajó la mirada, se sentía avergonzada de haberlo sugerido, pero quería recuperar a Inuyasha.

Sango observó con pena el rostro de su amiga, estaba triste, desesperada, lastimada y en ese momento no estaba pensando con claridad.

—Kagome, déjalo ya, ni siquiera Inuyasha vale la pena como para que tú te rebajes a pedirle a este rufián que sea tu novio—

—Sango…yo…—

— ¿Inuyasha? —Preguntó burlón— ¿Es por él? ¿El chico por el cual Naraku te molestaba ayer? No lo conozco, pero todo mundo habla de la hermosa joven que lo acompaña—

— ¡Ya basta Bankotsu! No le eches más sal a la herida—Sango habló con severidad—si no quieres aceptar el trato, esta bien, pero deja de burlarte—

—Sabes que tu amiga no tiene oportunidad con esa chica y no me gustaría quedar como el estúpido cuya novia lo utiliza para darle celos a otro—

— ¡Eres cruel, Bankotsu! No tienes porque ser así—Sango seguía abogando por su amiga, hasta que Kagome puso una mano sobre su hombro para que se calmara, cuando la joven volteó y vio su mirada apagada, decidió controlarse y buscar otra manera de ayudarla.

—Vámonos Sango, él tiene razón, es una tontería, no tengo oportunidad—Habló con fingida calma.

—Lo siento Kagome— Y pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello de la joven, así ambas caminaron hasta la puerta y salieron de allí.

Bankotsu sólo las observó marcharse, cuando escuchó un carraspeó detrás de la puerta de la cocina.

— ¿Escuchaste todo? —

—Si aniki—Jakotsu salió de su escondite— ¿Por qué no la ayudas? —Preguntó compadecido de la joven— Después de todo tú haces las tareas de los demás por dinero ¿Qué diferencia hay en este trabajo si también te pagará? —

—Es un trabajo incierto y no sé cuanto tiempo me llevara—

—Cobra según el tiempo que te tome—

—Dudo que pueda pagarme—Bankotsu observó la mirada de su afeminado hermano, sabía que estaba pensando en algo y eso no le gustaba mucho. —Habla ya, esa mirada tuya me asusta—

Jakotsu pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello de su hermano.

— ¿Sabes que eres mi hermano favorito? —

—Ja-kot-su—Lo sabía, su hermano estaba planeando algo. —No voy a ayudarla en eso—

—Hazlo por mi, hermano—suplicó con melodiosa voz.

— ¿Por qué te interesa que la ayude? Tú ni siquiera la conoces—

—No, pero su cabello es hermoso—

Bankotsu lo miró confundido.

— ¿Y eso qué? —

—Quiero la mitad—

—Dudo que quiera cortárselo, las mujeres adoran el cabello largo—

—Inténtalo hermano, ese cabello serviría para hacer una hermosa peluca de cabello natural, además pagarían muy bien por ella—

Bankotsu rodó los ojos, las súplicas de su hermano lo estaban fastidiando, pero Jakotsu era el único de sus hermanos que siempre lo apoyaba en todo y no podía decirle que no.

—Lo haré—

Jakotsu saltó emocionado y abrazó a su hermano menor.

— ¡Sabía que lo harías! —

—No cantes victoria hermano, que tal si ella ya no acepta—

—Entonces te librarás de ese compromiso y ya, no pasa nada—Contestó con simpleza.

—Hablaré con ella mañana—Contestó cansino e indiferente.

Suspiró y se retiró a su habitación, después de todo que más daba, sólo esperaba que el ex novio de la chica no fuera tan celoso e hiciera un escándalo ó que tomará más tiempo de lo imaginado, es lo que menos quería por el momento, pues en serio necesitaba el dinero, él había estado ahorrando todo lo que sus compañeros le pagaban por las tareas, su deseo más grande era huir de esa ciudad y viajar a Londres a estudiar y ser tan bueno como Renkotsu y Suikotsu, para él, ellos eran los hijos favoritos de su madre. ¡Cómo deseaba largarse! Aunque por otro lado estaba Jakotsu, su hermano y mejor amigo, vaya que lo extrañaría.

Bankotsu pensó durante horas en como acercarse a aquella joven, en verdad sentía pena por ella, pero ¿Y qué? Así era la vida, con altas y bajas, los amores de adolescentes eran pasajeros ¿Por qué obsesionarse con un solo chico? ¿Acaso la escuela no estaba llena de ellos?

—Mujeres—Suspiró de nuevo mientras concluía el trabajo por el que le habían pagado, apagó el ordenador y tomó una caja que había en su armario, la cual contenía todo su dinero ahorrado.

—Falta un poco más y me iré—Dentro de esa caja también había una carta, de una preparatoria en Londres, en la cual se mencionaba que era aceptado y que podía comenzar el semestre entrante.

Kagome había estado haciendo su tarea durante toda la tarde, la verdad es que no había podido concentrase, se lamentaba el no haberle dicho antes a Inuyasha lo que sentía por él, en cambio llegaba una chica nueva y en menos de un día de conocerlo lo había besado; si como no, según aquella chica se había tropezado ¿Quién sería tan ciego para no darse cuenta que lo había hecho a propósito?

Kagome se levantó molesta y dio un puñetazo a su escritorio.

—No puedo concentrarme—

Se recostó derrotada, la cara de aquel muchacho burlándose de ella no podía borrarse de su mente y mucho menos cuando le dijo que ella no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra esa chica. Lo peor de todo es que el día siguiente sería largo, pues era el primer día que tendría taller de electromecánica y además Sango faltaría a la escuela porque tenía que acompañar a su madre al médico, así que estaría sola.

El día había comenzado, Kagome caminó rápidamente hasta llegar a su aula, pero al pasar por el salón de al lado escuchó la risa de aquel chico que el día anterior le había hecho sentir como basura, así que bajó disimuladamente la mirada y caminó aun más aprisa y se metió a su grupo y se sentó sin dejar de mirar el piso.

Bankotsu siempre llegaba temprano y platicaba con los chicos de su salón, uno que otro chascarrillo dicho por el payaso del salón lo hizo reír, pero su risa se apagó cuando la vio pasar, era la amiga de Sango, se veía tan demacrada y avergonzada, mas no sabía que era por su culpa.

—Bueno, se lo diré en el almuerzo—dijo para él mismo.

La campana de cambio de clase había sonado, Kagome suspiró aburrida, las siguientes dos horas serían de taller y lo peor de todo es que estaría sola durante el almuerzo,sería el colmo si Inuyasha llegara con su nueva novia y quisieran acompañarla.

— ¡Demonios! —

Tomó sus libros del casillero y se fue al taller, al entrar abrió los ojos con sorpresa, reconocería aquella trenza donde fuera, sintió que sus manos se congelaban y su rostro palidecía, nunca espero verlo allí, deseaba que la tierra se la tragara. ¡Qué vergüenza sentía al verlo! Sólo esperaba que nadie la notara y se sentó en la última banca de la esquina.

—Jóvenes, buenos días—Habló un hombre de baja estatura, parecía ser el profesor —Veo que tenemos una jovencita aquí, espero que la respeten y la traten como a cualquiera de sus compañeros—

Kagome comenzó a deslizarse un poco hacia abajo tratando de ocultarse detrás de la mesa, las miradas de sus compañeros estaban sobre ella, en especial la de aquel moreno de ojos azules, quien la miró de soslayo para después ignorarla.

El profesor comenzó escribiendo su nombre y después la lista de algunos materiales y útiles que necesitarían durante el semestre, después continuó con la lectura del programa, lo que le arrancó varios bostezos a la colegiala.

La hora el desayuno había llegado y esta era anunciada por el toque del timbre, ella tomó sus libros a una velocidad record e intentó salir corriendo del salón, cuando una mano sujetó la suya. Kagome volteó confundida y se encontró con aquellos ojos azules que la miraban seriamente.

—Acepto—

—No sé de que hablas—replicó ella haciéndose la occisa.

—Tu propuesta—

Ella lo miró seriamente, ahora estaba confundida, ya no sabía si debía continuar con eso o no.

—Pero hay una condición—continuó él.

—Ya no sé si quiero hacer esto—Se soltó del agarre del muchacho y sin decir más continuó su camino, no sabía a quién deseaba ver menos en ese momento, si a Inuyasha o a Bankotsu.

Se fue al comedor y se sentó en su lugar de siempre, fue en ese momento que vio cuando ellos llegaban tomados de la mano, Kikyou e Inuyasha se veían tan felices. Kagome tomó su almuerzo y salió de la cafetería, se le había quitado el hambre.

La joven sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus entristecidos ojos color café, pero no lloraría, no arreglaría nada llorando, mas no sabía cuanto aguantaría. Desganada dejo caer su cuerpo en la grama y se sentó debajo de uno de los árboles del patio central, sacó su celular y se vio tentada a llamar a su madre para que fuera por ella, la idea de cambiarse de escuela también cruzó por su mente en ese momento.

— ¿Estas huyendo o decidiste tomar tu almuerzo al aire libre? —De nuevo era Bankotsu.

— ¿Tú? —Lo miró molesta.

—Vamos, lo vi todo—Bankotsu dirigió su mirada hacia la cafetería— Así que él es Inuyasha —

—No—

—Vamos, no lo niegues, te he estado observando y me sorprendió ver la cara que pusiste cuando ellos entraron, fue así como lo reconocí—Alzó sus hombros con indiferencia.

— ¡Deja de burlarte! —gritó frustrada.

—Fu patético—

— ¡Esta bien! —Contestó desesperada— ¿Cuánto me cobrarás? —

—Seré bueno contigo, dame la cantidad que traías ayer contigo y también quiero la mitad de tu cabello—

— ¿Qué? ¿Mi… cabello? Tardó más de cinco años tomar ese largo—

—Ese es mi precio, tómalo o déjalo—

—Yo…lo tomo—contestó decidida. —Te daré el dinero hoy a la salida y mi cabello hasta que Inuyasha corte con ella—

—Bien ahora eres mi novia, pero prefiero que el cabello me lo des ahora y el dinero después—

— ¿No-novia? —

—Hasta que él la deje, tú serás mi novia—aseguró—ahora, que comience el juego, regresemos a la cafetería—Kagome asintió —Ah y quita esa cara, nadie creerá que eres una novia feliz—

— ¿Cafetería? N-n-no ¡No! —contestó nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

—Es necesario que te vea, sino ni se enterará de que tienes novio—Bankotsu se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Kagome caminó todo el tiempo detrás del muchacho hasta llegar a la cafetería, ella estaba a punto de entrar cuando sintió el brazo de Bankotsu alrededor de su cuello, de repente el se acercó a su oído.

—Sonríe amor y camina hasta donde están ellos y pregúntales si podemos sentarnos con ellos—Susurró —No olvides presentarme como tu novio—

Kagome sintió un intenso escalofrío recorriendo su espalda al sentir el cálido aliento del joven. Tragó pesadamente su saliva y fingió una sonrisa, le costó mucho trabajo, su corazón latía cada vez más rápido cada vez que se acercaba a la mesa en donde estaba Inuyasha; sentía su cuerpo tambalear y como sus piernas flaqueaban a medida que llegaba hasta donde su amor platónico estaba, sino fuera porque la mano de Bankotsu le sostenía de la cintura probablemente hubiera caído al suelo.

Inuyasha notó que su amiga se acercaba, molesto arrugó la nariz al ver con quien estaba ella, lo conocía, era aquel tipo compañero de Sango, el patán que vendía las tareas y los resultados de los exámenes ¿Qué demonios pensaba Kagome al andar con ese rufián?

— ¿Sucede algo Inuyasha? —preguntó la pálida chica que estaba sentada a su lado.

Inuyasha movió su cabeza de un lado a otro de manera negativa, pero Kikyou no era estúpida y sabía que su novio estaba molesto, ella siguió la mirada de Inuyasha y pudo notar hacia donde veía, era aquella niña que le había presentado el día anterior, su amiga Kagome, sin embargo no entendía su enojo.

—Hola Inuyasha—Kagome saludó sonriente— ¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes? —

—Adelante—contestó amablemente Kikyou.

—El es mi novio Bankotsu, ellos son Inuyasha y…perdón olvidé tu nombre—

—Kikyou, mucho gusto a ambos—

—Tu… ¿Novio? —preguntó Inuyasha, no podía creerlo.

—Si—Contestó Bankotsu y de nuevo pasó su brazo alrededor de ella y besó su mejilla—Su novio—recalcó.

Kikyou miró a un chico y luego al otro, apenas conocía a Inuyasha y tal parecía que ambos estaban compitiendo por la joven que estaba sentada frente a ella y eso no le agrado en lo absoluto.

—Ya veo, me da gusto por ustedes, Inuyasha y yo iremos al baile de bienvenida que será dentro de quince días ¿Irán también? —

— ¿Baile? —Kagome preguntó.

—Iremos—contestó rápidamente Bankotsu.

Inuyasha arrugó nuevamente el ceño.

—Me da gusto—respondió nuevamente Kikyou.

El timbre marcó el fin de la hora del almuerzo y el comienzo de una nueva clase y ambas parejas se levantaron, Bankotsu tomó de la mano a Kagome y comenzaron a alejarse hacia sus aulas, después de todo quedaban una junto a la otra.

—Ya puedes soltarme, Inuyasha ya no nos ve—dijo ella.

—Si quieres—él la soltó—creó que todo salió bien, pronto él estará contigo—

—Eso espero y ojala sea antes del baile—

—Eso espero yo también, más vale que te apresures a conquistarlo, no me gusta jugar a los noviecitos—

—Pero…prometiste—

—Ser tu novio hasta que…—contestó indiferente.

—Hasta que ellos terminen—

— ¿Y si no lo hacen? —

—No te preocupes por tu dinero. Si veo que no tiene caso seguir haciendo esto, entonces que más da, terminamos el contrato y de todos modos yo te pagaré—

Bankotsu sonrió satisfecho, no le agradaba la idea de estar con ella por mucho tiempo.

—El plazo será hasta el día del baile—advirtió seriamente el muchacho. —Por cierto te veo a la salida—

—Pero…—

—Él debe vernos juntos, le parecerá extraño que nos vayamos cada cual por su lado—

—Como digas—Kagome levantó sus hombros con indiferencia, lo que aquel muchacho le dijera no le afectaba en ese momento, Inuyasha ya se había encargado de eso—Me parece justo—y entró a su salón.

Bankotsu la observó entrar, una extraña sensación lo invadió en ese momento, el dolor que esa chica sentía se evidenciaba en su rostro. El la había visto siempre junto a Sango y ambas siempre estaban riendo y gritando, eran tan escandalosamente alegres y ahora se veía tan apagada, sentía pena por la pobre joven, pero ese no era su problema, él sólo cumpliría su parte del trato al fingir ser su novio, no intervendría más de la cuenta, aunque si no funcionaba, sería la primera vez que su trabajo no estaría bien hecho y eso no le causaba ninguna gracia.

—Necesito consejo de Jakotsu—Suspiró cansino y entró a su salón.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste qué? —Gritaba sorprendida la joven Sango.

—Tranquilízate Sango—ofrecía Kagome mientras agitaba las manos frente a su cara—Sólo será de aquí al baile y luego terminaremos—

—Hablas como si fueran novios—Sango se llevó una mano hasta su frente y frotó repetidamente sus sienes.

—Lo somos, pero sólo hasta el baile—

— ¿Estas jugando? dime que estas jugando—

La chica sólo agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro—No te preocupes, estoy segura de que vi muy molesto a Inuyasha—habló conforme.

— ¡Rayos! Pero, pero… ¡Es Bankotsu! —

—Lo sé—

—No lo tomes tan a la ligera, él no es un buen chico e Inuyasha lo sabe, es por eso que esta tan enojado, te dije que era mala idea—

—Sango…—

Su amiga se dejó caer en el sofá, su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre su mano, en verdad se estaba arrepintiendo de haber ayudado a su mejor amiga a contactar a su compañero de clases, ahora sólo le restaba esperar a que el tiro no saliera por la culata.

—Lo sé, lo sé, me exalté, es sólo…es sólo que no quiero que salgas lastimada, existen muchas maneras de luchar por Inuyasha y dándole celos no es la mejor opción, puede ser contraproducente—Sango mencionó afligida.

—Sango, te prometo que si Inuyasha no corta con Kikyou antes del baile, entonces dejaré a ese chico en paz y buscaré otra forma de acercarme a Inuyasha—

— ¿Y por qué no lo haces desde ahora? —

—Porque creo que esta es la mejor manera—

—Yo creo que es la peor—

—Ya veremos como sale todo esto, pero por favor, ayúdame—

Sango sabía lo mucho que Kagome había esperado que Inuyasha se le declarara.

Inuyasha había dejado ya a Kikyou en su casa, se sentía incómodo al saber que su mejor amiga era ahora la novia de aquel patán.

Miroku le había hablado de ese muchacho, cuando aquel chico pervertido deseaba gastar su tiempo cortejando mujeres le pagaba a ese rufián para que le hiciera la tarea y quien sabe que otras cosas haría por dinero, era un corrupto y eso lo hacía desagradable para Inuyasha.

Inuyasha los había visto salir juntos de la escuela, le dio mucho coraje ver a Kagome junto al tipo y su enojo fue mucho mayor cuando la llamó y ella no le respondió, Inuyasha se había dado cuenta de que Bankotsu la forzó a no contestarle.

—Lo mejor es ir a hablar con Sango, ella me dirá que pasa—

Inuyasha corrió hasta casa de Sango, para su suerte, Kagome ya se había marchado.

Kagome dejó la casa de Sango, estaba tan entusiasmada por la idea, sentía que Inuyasha se había molestado demasiado ¡Estaba celoso! Sobre todo cuando Inuyasha le había hablado y Bankotsu no le permitió contestarle.

Ella cerró los ojos y nuevamente revivió en su mente los sucesos que vivió ese día gracias a Bankotsu, en especial cuando quiso voltear, pero el moreno la tomó de la cintura y unió su mejilla a la de ella y le susurró al oído:

—No lo arruines, ignóralo por unos días, no quiero ser tu novio por mucho tiempo ¿Lo olvidaste? —Y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. —Eso forma parte de ser novios—le dijo al ver como la muchacha temblaba nerviosa.

Kagome enrojeció al recordar la fuerte mano sobre su cintura y aquel beso; nunca habían dicho que eso era parte del trato, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue aquel hormigueo en el estómago que el chico logró provocarle.

La joven se abalanzó molesta sobre su cama.

— ¿Cómo se atreve a tocarme? —Abrazó con fuerza la almohada — ¡Ay, no! Sango tenía razón, esto va a terminar mal—

Pero también recordó haber visto el rostro desencajado de su amigo cuando el moreno la besó.

—Por otro lado…debo seguir—

Inuyasha tocó la puerta y detrás de ella la voz de Sango le respondió.

—Hola, Sango—Dijo al ver que ella abrió la puerta.

— ¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? —

—Sango, quiero que me digas ¿Qué demonios hace Kagome con ese maldito corrupto? —

—Este…yo…yo…—

—Si, tú—

—Inuyasha, ellos…—Sango sentía que pronto se arrepentiría de lo que iba a decir, pero tenía que ayudar a su mejor amiga—…son novios, Inuyasha—

— ¡¿Quieres decirme cómo demonios pasó? Tú sabes perfectamente quién es este tipo ¡¿Cómo pudo pasar? ¿Cuándo? —

A Sango le estaba exasperando el tono de Inuyasha ¿Cómo se atrevía a reclamarle? Si hace apenas dos semanas le decía que se le iba a declarar a Kagome y de buenas a primeras se aparecía con otra chica y la presentaba como su novia.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema Inuyasha? —

— ¡Mi problema es que sale con ese tipo! —

Sango observó que su hermano se acercaba molesto a la puerta, aquellos gritos no eran un buen espectáculo para nadie, ella agarró con fuerza a Inuyasha del brazo y lo jaló hacia la calle, lejos de la puerta.

—Mira Inuyasha, tú hiciste que ella se hiciera ilusiones contigo, sabías muy bien que le gustabas…—Bajó el tono de voz.

— ¿Gustaba? —

—Si, gustabas…hasta ayer—

Inuyasha enmudeció por un instante.

—Te vimos besándola, tú me dijiste que le declararías tu amor—

— ¿Es por eso que sale con él? —

— ¿Querías más? —Ella habló con sarcasmo.

Inuyasha pasó desesperado una mano por su flequillo.

— ¿Pero por qué él? Ella ni siquiera lo conoce—

—Pues, ayer lo conoció, cuando la defendió de Naraku afuera de la librería, mientras tú jugabas a los noviecitos y eso llamó la atención de ella—

—Es…espera… ¿Naraku? ¿Se atrevió a hacerle daño a Kagome? —

—Sí, pero él llego a tiempo—

—Sólo esta con él por agradecimiento—Inuyasha cruzó los brazos con arrogancia.

— ¿y qué? Eso no tiene por qué molestarte, al contrario, te la quita de encima, así ya no tienes porque darle explicaciones ¿O no? —Sango estaba siendo muy severa con el muchacho, pero la verdad era que él la había hecho enfurecer.

— ¿De qué lado estas Sango? Se supone que eres mi amiga—

—También soy amiga de ella y si ella esta feliz con él y tú con tu novia ¡Qué bien! Todos felices y contentos, tú ya la has perdido—

—No es verdad—susurró Inuyasha.

—Lo es, tú elegiste por ambos—contestó con tristeza—aunque a mi tampoco me agrade—

Continuará…

Quiero agradecer a las personas que me han seguido en mis desvarios, en especial a aquellas que me han dejado un mensaje animándome a continuar, les mando un besos y un millón de gracias a RaTiX, Gata de la Luna, AllySan, Sekhmet Seimandi, yan, Hitomi, kaname lin-chan y yukiloba. En especial gracias a AllySan.

Por cierto RaTiX, he de confesar que me he quedado con la duda y me puse a buscar si era Kikyo o Kikyou y sigo con la duda porque lo he visto escrito de ambas formas, jeje, perdón por mi ignorancia en verdad estoy confundida, pero si alguien puede ayudarme con ese detalle le estaría más que agradecida.

Bueno un besote a todos.

.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola de nuevo! pues un poco tarde pero sin sueño aquí les dejo el capítulo 3 de esta historia, espero que los disfruten, por cierto antes de que lo olvide, porque generalmente siempre olvido algo, este fic es de clasificación M porque no me pienso medir en una que otra mala palabra, aunque no las uso mucho pero sé que las voy a usar, lime y lemon ¡Claro que la usaré! así que yo ya advertí leer es bajo su responsabilidad ¿Estamos? bueno ya, ahora si al capi.

Los personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo 3.**

El jueves por la tarde Kagome fue a casa de Bankotsu a pagar parte del trato, el moreno le presentó a su hermano y le dijo que sería él quien se encargaría del resto.

Jakotsu humedeció el largo cabello de Kagome, luego tomó las tijeras mientras pensaba por donde comenzar.

Kagome cerró los ojos con fuerza reprochándose el cómo pudo haber aceptado esta locura.

El muchacho observó el rostro de la chiquilla que estaba sentada frente a él.

—Tranquila, no dolerá, además el cabello vuelve a crecer y tú recuperarás a ese chico—Trató de animarla.

Bankotsu se encontraba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, parecía como si lo que sucedía no tuviera importancia para él, cruzó sus brazos con despreocupación y recargó su pie izquierdo sobre el marco.

—Basta hermano…—el moreno llamó la atención de su hermano haciendo que este se detuviera antes de cortar el primer mechón—este es el momento para retractarte ¿Inuyasha vale la pena como para deshacerte de tu cabello? —

Pareció como si Kagome lo estuviera reconsiderando, era el momento para terminar esta locura y liberarse.

—Lo vale—contestó ella en un susurro.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Bankotsu al pensar que no había escuchado bien. — ¡Cielos! Las mujeres sí que son tontas—

—Ya la escuchaste aniki, si ella quiere cortárselo, déjala—intervino Jakotsu y luego se dirigió a ella—descuida, te haré un bonito corte de cabello, confía en mi sé lo que hago—

—Hagan lo que les de la gana—Bankotsu dejó de mirarlos.

El joven afeminado comenzó a cortar las hebras castañas y una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la adolescente al ver como estas caían al suelo.

Bankotsu volteó al escuchar un débil sollozo, sin embargo ya no quiso intervenir, ya no tenía caso, su hermano ya había comenzado a cortar y lo mejor sería que terminara de hacerlo y fue cuando se preguntó si en verdad ese Inuyasha valía tanto la pena como para pagarle a alguien y perder algo que te gusta mucho.

— ¡Listo! ¿Ves? No pasó nada y además te ves mejor ¿No es así hermano? —

Bankotsu giró perezosamente su cabeza y la miró con lentitud, era verdad, ese corte, aunque sencillo, le sentaba mejor, rostro se veía lleno de inocencia, triste, pero…

— ¿Hermano? —

— ¿Qué quieres Jakotsu? —

— Dile algo—Insistió el mayor.

—Vamos, te acompaño a casa, no creo que estés en condiciones de irte sola—dijo Bankotsu.

—Ten hermano, llévate mi auto, sólo te pido que no lo vayas a chocar—Jakotsu aventó unas llaves que fueron atrapadas por el moreno.

—Vámonos—y tomó con suavidad el brazo de la joven para guiarla hasta la salida.

—Sólo espero que este juego no lastime a mi hermano, no se lo merece—Jakotsu pensó preocupado al recordar la reacción de Bankotsu cuando le preguntó como se veía aquella niña.

La casa de la joven estaban a sólo diez calles de la de Bankotsu, sin embargo él no fue directo a esta, rodeó unas cuantas calles para que ella se tranquilizara un poco, ella sólo habló para decirle en donde vivía y después guardo silencio y miró todo el tiempo por la ventanilla, él sabía que ella estaba demasiado triste, podía sentirse en el aire.

—Vamos, ya te dijo mi hermano, el cabello crece—Él rompió el silencio.

— ¿Y si tu cabello hubiera sido cortado? —preguntó ella sin ninguna emoción.

—No soy yo quien busca la manera de que una pareja termine—respondió de manera fría.

—Tienes razón, yo soy la responsable—Ella sintió coraje al escuchar la palabra "pareja", estaba demasiado celosa.

—Y sentiría horrible cortarme el cabello sino quisiera hacerlo—

— ¿Por qué te gusta el cabello largo? Eres un chico—

—Digamos que me hace ver bien—Encogió los hombros, Kagome lo miró y soltó una suave risita—y me encanta mi cabello—

—Eres un vanidoso—Dijo seria.

Sin querer los dos ya están iniciando una conversación que no tenía nada que ver con el plan de recuperar a Inuyasha.

Al llegar a casa de Kagome Bankotsu se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha estaba parado frente a la puerta de esta, pero como ella no dejaba de mirar por la ventanilla de su lado, no se percató de la presencia de su amado.

El moreno la tomó de repente de los codos y la volteó de frente a él, quedando sus rostros a un par de centímetros el uno del otro.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, todo había sido tan repentino, un débil quejido resonó en su garganta y sus parpados se cerraron con fuerza, se sintió nerviosa por el contacto del chico.

—No temas, no te haré nada—susurró el chico.

Kagome sintió el cálido aliento del muchacho golpeándole suavemente en la cara, podía oler el aroma de este, haciéndole recordar que lo había visto comerse un caramelo mientras Jakotsu le cortaba la melena. Ella abrió los ojos suavemente y se encontró con los pícaros ojos del muchacho.

—Inuyasha esta justo detrás de mi—volvió a susurrar.

Ella abrió grandemente los ojos e intentó mirar hacia la puerta de su casa, mas Bankotsu la tomó de la cara y la obligó a mirarlo.

—Escucha no lo eches a perder, si vuelves a hacer eso sabrá que estas desesperada por lo que él piensa de ti—

—Pero…—ella estuvo a punto de replicar, sí le importaba lo que Inuyasha pensara de ella, deseaba salir corriendo para saber qué hacía en su casa.

—Acabas de cortarte el cabello por él ¿Quieres que funcione todo esto o no? —habló con severidad.

—S-sí—

— ¿Eso quieres? Si eso quieres, bien, yo te ayudo, pero finge que me besas—

Kagome pensó que esto estaba fuera de contexto, eso no era lo correcto.

—No, no quiero—Empujó a Bankotsu hacia atrás y él miró confundido.

—No te besaré si es lo que temes, aunque eso hacen los novios y te recuerdo que tú y yo somos novios—

— ¡No somos novios! —

—Sí lo somos, ayer te dije claramente que seríamos novios, al menos hasta que ellos cortaran—Ella arrugó la nariz muy molesta —pero no te hagas ilusiones, yo nunca te besaría—sonrió con sorna.

— ¡¿Qué? —Alzó un poco la voz, ese fue un golpe a su ego—Yo no tengo ganas de besarte— dijo con dignidad.

—Bien, ya que nos entendemos, entonces confiaré en que tú tampoco me besarás, acércate y finge un beso—

—Yo…—

—Él esta atrás de mí, no verá nada más que lo que queremos que vea— Él se inclinó lentamente y ella también lo hizo, ambos jóvenes quedaron de nuevo frente a frente.

Kagome comenzó a respirar agitadamente, su nerviosismo se escuchaba en su respiración, la sangre se le agolpó en las mejillas cuando Bankotsu la miró fijamente a los ojos y sonrió en silencio, pues parecía que él lo estaba disfrutando en gran manera.

Cuando él se acercó se dio cuenta de cómo la chica respiraba con rapidez, la miró fijamente a los ojos, pero al notar aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas le hizo sonreír suavemente y desvió la mirada hacia abajo y observó que los labios de la chica comenzaron a temblar y la sonrisa se le borró y cerró sus párpados con suavidad.

—Tus ojos…—ella llamó su atención y repentinamente volvió a abrir los ojos para mirarla con confusión.

— ¿Mis…mis ojos? —Bankotsu se sintió apenado, pues pudo notar que su voz también temblaba, esa joven lograba ponerlo un poquito tenso.

—Son…azules—dijo con suavidad haciendo que él sonriera sutilmente.

—Los tuyos son cafés—

—Un color muy común—

— ¿Y qué? —

Ella no supo que responder.

—El color no los hace más bonitos—habló muy cerquita de sus labios, el tono de su voz fue un poco más ronco de lo normal, el moreno sentía un travieso cosquilleo en su abdomen.

Kagome suspiró al escuchar esas palabras, entonces comenzó a dudar que este plan fuera bueno ¿Cómo reaccionara Inuyasha al imaginar que estaba besando a otro chico? Sentía que la sangre le recorría el cuerpo a gran velocidad y su estómago hormigueaba demasiado.

—Yo…quiero irme por…favor—

—Estoy de acuerdo—el moreno se retiró de inmediato y se bajó rápidamente del auto y fue directo a abrir la puerta del lado de la joven, gesto que a ella le pareció caballeroso.

Kagome bajó del auto y se paró en la acera, Bankotsu la tomó de los hombros fingiendo ternura y le dio un beso suave en la mejilla, luego regresó al viejo auto. Mientras, ella observó con falso interés al joven que se marchaba, agitando su mano al despedirse de él, simulando cierta tranquilidad, como si ignorara que Inuyasha estaba allí.

El joven de plateada cabellera había llegado a casa de Kagome unos cuantos minutos atrás, estaba a punto de tocar cuando el ruido de un auto estacionándose llamó su atención, al voltear pudo reconocer a Bankotsu y supo de inmediato que ella también estaba dentro del auto y por lo que pudo darse cuenta, el moreno la estaba besando.

—Que descaro, esto significa que sí son novios—pensó muy dolido. No podía imaginar que aquella que alguna vez estuvo enamorada de él, ahora estuviera con otro. Estuvo a punto de marcharse, pero cuando escuchó que la puerta de aquella cafetera con ruedas se abrió decidió esperarla y al verla con el cabello todavía húmedo y a media espalda, se desconcertó, pues sabía lo mucho que a ella le gustaba el cabello largo.

Parecía que ella aun no lo había visto.

—Kagome—la llamó con suavidad.

Ella se tensó al escuchar aquella voz, se sentía nerviosa; como anhelaba que justo en ese momento él le dijera que había cometido en error y que se había dado cuenta de que a quien amaba era a ella y no a aquella chica nueva que acababa de conocer.

— ¿Kagome? —Inuyasha la llamó de nuevo al ver que esta estaba tan concentrada.

La sacó de su fantasía— ¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué haces…aquí? —fue lo único que pudo articular, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

—Supe que Naraku te atacó ayer ¿Te hizo daño? —estaba preocupado, aunque esa no era la pregunta que él deseaba hacer.

Kagome suspiró decepcionada, no era lo que ella quería escuchar.

—No, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, pero Bankotsu llegó a tiempo—hizo hincapié en el nombre del muchacho.

Inuyasha arrugó el ceño al escuchar el nombre de aquel muchacho, ella notó que eso le molestaba.

— ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello? —quiso cambiar el tema, ahora sabía que fue por su culpa y la de Naraku que ella y aquel corrupto estuvieran juntos.

—Mi novio dijo que me vería más bonita si lo cortaba un poco—ella conocía muy bien a Inuyasha y era evidente que odiaba a Bankotsu.

— ¡¿Qué has dicho? ¿Cortaste tu cabello sólo porque él te dijo? ¿Cómo puedes dejar que te manipule? —estaba más que molesto.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Yo me dejé crecer el cabello sólo porque a ti te gustaban las chicas con el cabello largo—Y se dio la media vuelta.

Inuyasha se quedó enmudecido por aquella declaración, él observó como la joven caminaba hacia su casa, caminó detrás de ella y la tomó de la mano haciendo que volteara.

—Oye Kagome, no sé por qué ese rufián esta contigo, pero sí sé que te meterá en problemas, él vende los trabajos y las respuestas de los exámenes, se la pasa en detención, no es más que un vago ¿Quieres que los maestros te etiqueten? —

Kagome lo miró con severidad, aunque por dentro estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no confesarle la verdad.

—Inuyasha…—

Él pensó por un momento que la había hecho entrar en razón.

—Te agradecería mucho que no hables mal de mi novio, al menos no en mi presencia—

— ¡Escúchate, Kagome! Apenas si lo conoces—

—Me imagino que a ella la has de conocer desde hace mucho tiempo ¿No es así?—

Inuyasha bajó la mirada, era verdad que no conocía a Kikyou, pero había algo en esa chica que lo hacía sentir diferente, estaba deslumbrado con aquella jovencita y no sabía por qué.

—Es verdad, pero como amigo te digo que él no te conviene—

—Creo que eso lo debo decidir yo ¿No crees? —

— ¡Lo haces por agradecimiento! —

— ¡No es verdad! —Kagome se estaba exaltando—yo estoy con él porque en realidad…—estuvo a punto de decirle la verdad —él…él…—

—Él ¿Qué? Continua—

—Él me agrada Inuyasha—bajó el tono de su voz.

— ¿Por qué? Es de lo peor, es conflictivo—

Inuyasha trataba de disuadirla de su error, todo mundo conocía la reputación del moreno, incluso Kagome, muchas cosas de las que se decían acerca de él eran ciertas, otras simplemente eran exageraciones.

—Eso ya lo sabía y ¡No me importa!—ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos, esperaba que él dijera que dejaría a Kikyo y sería su novio. — ¿Y qué ganas tú recordándomelo? —

Pero Inuyasha sólo desvió su mirada hacia un costado.

—Tienes razón, no ganaría nada, es sólo que en verdad me preocupas—Pero Inuyasha nunca mencionó lo que ella deseaba.

La colegiala sintió como su corazón se estrujaba ante tal declaración, parecía que Inuyasha no estaba dispuesto a pelear por ella.

—Entiendo—caminó hasta la puerta y antes de abrirla se detuvo — ¿Seguirás siendo mi amigo Inuyasha?—preguntó con tristeza y temor por perderlo para siempre.

—Creo…creo que sí—contestó de la misma manera y observó como ella entraba lentamente a su casa y cerraba la puerta débilmente.

Inuyasha caminó por más de una hora tratando de digerir lo que había pasado entre él y Kagome, acerca de la llegada de Kikyo y el por qué era ella su novia y no la chica de la que hasta hace unos días era quien le gustaba; era tan difícil decidirse por alguna, ambas le gustaban, aunque lo que sintió cuando besó a Kikyo fue grandioso, sin contar que era la primera mujer que lo besaba y su primera novia, de verdad era tímido.

Kagome caminó rápidamente hasta su cuarto, no quería que su madre le cuestionara el por qué de su actitud, así que sólo se encerró y se aventó a la cama cubriendo su rostro con la almohada, la cual absorbía las lágrimas que no paraban de brotar, se sentía tan decepcionada, en ese momento pensó que Sango tenía razón, todo fue tan contraproducente, tal parecía que ahora Inuyasha dudaba si seguir siendo su amigo o no y pensó que lo mejor era hablar con aquel muchacho rebelde y decirle que ya no tenía caso, que lo mejor sería terminar con esta locura.

La joven despertó cuando la alarma sonó a la misma hora de siempre, ella saltó de la cama asustada preguntándose que cómo era posible dormir tanto tiempo, pues pasó toda la tarde y la noche durmiendo; tomó un baño rápido y se arregló como todos los días; por un instante deseo que todo hubiera sido una pesadilla, pero cuando se sentó frente al espejo y comenzó a cepillarse el cabello entendió que todo fue realidad, sobre todo al ver que este le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda. Bajó a desayunar como todas las mañanas, apenas si pudo probar bocado.

—Bueno ya se me hizo un poco tarde, nos vemos después mamá —salió corriendo de la cocina, con suerte y alcanzaría a Sango en el subterráneo, mas no la tuvo, su amiga había salido temprano de casa porque Kohaku la estuvo presionando.

Estaba todo decidido, hablaría con Bankotsu a la hora de la salida; camino aprisa, quería ver a Sango antes de entrar al salón, pero el maestro ya había comenzado la clase, observó a su amiga que se veía un poco aburrida, pero luego miró a Bankotsu quien parecía estar un poco interesado en la clase, hasta que el compañero de a lado le dio un codazo y la señaló.

Bankotsu levantó la cara y miró a la joven por la ventana y con un movimiento de cabeza la saludó.

_Ella levantó su mano para saludarlo, continuó su camino y entró a su salón, a clase de matemáticas, al terminar esta le tocaba deportes y se dirigió a su primera lección de tiro con arco, pero para desconsuelo de Kagome ,"ella" estaba en la misma clase._

—Hola, me da gusto saber que también estarás en esta clase Kagome—

—Sí, pero ya no estoy tan segura de querer estar aquí—

Y la clase comenzó con una pequeña introducción de la maestra de cómo pararse y apuntar, pero por lo que pudo darse cuenta, Kikyo era bastante buena y experimentada, siempre daba en el blanco, a diferencia de ella, que falló casi todos los tiros.

— ¡Diablos! —Se sintió frustrada ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Tendría razón Bankotsu? Ella no era rival para esa chica.

La clase terminó y fue a la cafetería para encontrarse con Sango, quien ya tenía apartada una mesa.

— ¿Kagome? —Preguntó al ver el cabello de la chica— ¿Nuevo look? Se te ve bien—

— ¿Eso crees? —Sango asintió.

—Inuyasha fue a mi casa la otra noche y preguntó por ti y por Bankotsu, parece que esta muy molesto y…—Sango guardó silencio pues el susodicho se acercaba.

—Inuyasha, allí están tus amigas sentémonos con ellas—No era que Kikyo quisiera ser amable con las chicas, sino que se había enterado por sus compañeras de clase que Kagome e Inuyasha eran más que simples amigos. Ahora ella le enseñaría a esa niña quien era la novia de Inuyasha y quien no.

—Kikyo, no creo que…—pero ella lo jaló de la mano y lo llevó hasta allá.

—Hola chicas ¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes? —preguntó la joven.

Kagome sintió ganas de levantarse e irse, pero se prometió fingir que no importaba.

—Claro, hay espacio para dos más—y estos le tomaron la palabra.

Inuyasha ni siquiera podía mirarlas a la cara.

Bankotsu estaba cerrando un trato con Miroku cuando vio a Inuyasha acercarse a la mesa.

—Acompáñame—Dijo el moreno.

—Pero aun no me dices si lo vas a hacer o no, esa pollita vale la pena—

—Te lo diré después—y caminó hasta la mesa y escuchó que Kikyo les presumía que esta noche ella e Inuyasha irían al cine y luego lo besó en los labios delante de ella, cualquiera podía darse cuenta de que esa mujer estaba marcando su territorio.

—Me da gusto por ustedes—contestó Kagome sin emoción alguna.

— ¡Hola amor! —Saludo a la joven con un beso en la comisura de los labios lo que hizo que la piel de la joven se erizara— ¿Lista para salir en la noche? Prometiste que iríamos a ver mi película favorita—

Kagome y Sango se miraron la una a la otra, pero comprendieron lo que Bankotsu pretendía.

—Por cierto Sango mi amigo quiere conocerte—Señaló a Miroku, quien aun no comprendía nada, pero decidió seguirles el juego y más al ver a aquella sonrojada jovencita.

— ¡Hola! Hermosa señorita, al parecer usted y yo también estamos invitados a salir—Sango enmudeció y palideció por un buen rato—claro, si es que acepta—Miroku sonrió seductoramente, aunque después esta se la cobraría a Bankotsu, pues él sabía perfectamente que ya tenía planes con una de las porristas más populares del instituto.

— ¿Yo? —Él asintió —a…acepto—se sonrojó.

Inuyasha miró furioso a Miroku, preguntándose ¿Cómo era posible que su mejor amigo lo traicionara de esa manera? Si él nunca le había hablado de Sango es porque ella era una de sus mejores amigas y odiaría que se propasara como con las otras chicas.

Bankotsu tomó la mano de Kagome y ella apretó con fuerza la del moreno, él pudo darse cuenta del esfuerzo que ella estaba haciendo para mantenerse serena, pero su mano sudaba demasiado y sus nudillos estaban blancos por la falta de sangre, aunque también estaba cortando la circulación de la suya.

El timbre sonó y Kagome suspiró aliviada por poder dejar de fingir, estaba a punto de estallar en llanto.

— ¿Por qué no vamos todos juntos? —preguntó Kikyo.

Inuyasha la miró con enfado ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que detestaba al novio de su amiga?

—Kikyo, no creo que esa sea una buena idea—habló Inuyasha, su voz sonaba demasiado molesta.

—Sucede que mi novio quiere ver su película favorita y es una de ter…—

—Iremos, gracias por la invitación—habló de inmediato Bankotsu.

Kagome lo miró sorprendida.

El moreno no soltó a Kagome de la mano y así se fueron juntos a su salón, Miroku y Sango caminaron detrás de ellos.

— ¿Eres amiga de Inuyasha y Kagome? —preguntó el muchacho.

—Sí—

—Él nunca nos ha presentado ¿por qué? —

—Yo que sé—

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Miroku—extendió su mano.

—Sango—correspondió el saludo.

—No soy tonto ¿sabes? Y por lo que noté en la cafetería esos dos ni siquiera son novios, hasta donde yo tenía entendido tu amiga e Inuyasha…—Miroku golpeó su mano con el puño—ya veo, es la chica nueva, la señorita Kikyo, debo admitir que también me sorprendió cuando Inuyasha me lo contó, pues siempre estaba hablando de tu amiga—

—Veo que eres demasiado perspicaz ¿Puedes ayudarla? no me agrada verla con Bankotsu—

—No se me ocurre nada, sólo puedo hablar con Inuyasha y decirle que…—

—No le digas que ellos dos no son novios, te lo suplico—

—No puedo negarme a la súplica de una hermosa señorita, pero ¿Irás conmigo al cine esta noche? —

Sango enrojeció.

—Lo pensaré—

—Bien—se acercó y susurró al oído de Sango—no lo piense demasiado, la veré esta noche—Miroku se dio la media vuelta y se alejó de la joven que ya no pudo decir palabra alguna.

Sango entró al salón con una gran sonrisa en los labios, al parecer algo bueno salía de esa relación, ella siempre le pidió a Inuyasha que se lo presentara, mas él nunca quiso hacerlo y si Miroku conocía a Bankotsu lo más seguro era porque él le hacía las tareas.

Kagome continuaba apretando la mano del moreno, no había dicho ninguna palabra durante el trayecto, un nudo en su garganta no se lo permitía.

—Podemos saltarnos la clase si quieres—sugirió el moreno al ver que ella no lo soltaba y no hacía el intento por entrar a su salón — ¿Un helado tal vez? —ella no contestó y él comenzó a caminar al lado contrario de los salones, más tarde le hablaría a su compañero de al lado y le pediría que se llevara sus libros y que le dijera a Sango que hiciera lo mismo con los de su amiga.

—Vámonos, sé que te sentirás mejor fuera de aquí—

Ella se dejó guiar en silencio.

Inuyasha salía del baño cuando los vio pasar.

—Sabía que ese tipo era mala influencia para Kagome, ahora se van de pinta y después ¿Qué sigue? ¿Estará castigada? ¡Se lo dije! —pensó furioso, pero no la detendría, era su vida y no quería discutir con ella, después ajustaría cuentas con ese tipo y más tarde, con Miroku.

Bankotsu y Kagome caminaron furtivamente por los pasillos de la escuela, tuvieron tanta suerte de que ningún maestro los viera y pudieron salir por completo de la escuela y se fueron al parque.

—Creo que si sigues apretando mi mano de esa manera tendrán que cortármela por falta de circulación—

Kagome se paró de repente frente a él, su respiración era agitada y sus ojos estaban vidriosos, estaba a punto de llorar.

—Bankotsu…—dijo débilmente, mientras se acercaba más al moreno.

Él la miró con preocupación, sólo esperaba que ella no lo abrazara o soltara el llanto.

—Tranquila, ya pasó, pero por favor no llores—

—Yo…quiero pedirte algo—soltó la mano del muchacho.

—Claro, pero no sé si pueda ayudarte—rascó su cabeza sin imaginar lo que le pediría.

Ella colocó ambas manos en el pecho de Bankotsu y este la tomó con suavidad de la cintura.

— ¿Me darías un beso? — cerró los ojos y se acercó con lentitud a los labios del chico, este se acercó de la misma manera y antes de que sus bocas se tocaran él levantó su mano y con delicadeza acarició su mejilla y la detuvo.

—No puedo hacerlo—

Kagome abrió los ojos y se alejó un par de pasos de él, se sintió como una tonta, ahora ese chico la juzgaría como una cualquiera que es capaz de utilizarlo.

—Comprendo—habló apenada —será mejor que me vaya, yo…—intentó darse la vuelta, pero él la agarró de los hombros y la detuvo.

—No es lo que piensas, pero no puedo besarte si estas en esas condiciones, ni por las razones que quieres hacerlo—habló tranquilo.

—De verdad, entiendo—dijo, pero él seguía sin soltarla.

—No entiendes, somos novios, pero no te voy a besar sólo porque te sientes dolida—dijo severo.

—Por favor Bankotsu—seguía hablando con debilidad—ya me siento como una idiota por habértelo pedido, déjame ir ya—Ella intentaba alejarse del muchacho, evitaba verlo a los ojos pero él la volteó hacia él obligándola a mirarlo.

—Escucha, sé que yo acepté los términos de este jueguito, que yo dije que somos novios, pero también dije que no te besaría, que sólo te iba a ayudar a recuperar a Inuyasha y lo haré con gusto por una simple razón—Ella lo miró atenta en espera de esa razón—Es porque esa mujer es una arpía, se ve desde lejos que te restriega su noviazgo en la cara y porque odio a las engreídas como ella, sólo por eso yo te ayudaré—

—Entiendo, gracias—Bankotsu se sintió molesto por esa respuesta.

—No, no entiendes aun, yo no quiero ser el estúpido con el cual una mujer despechada juegue—

—Entiendo—contestó aun más avergonzada.

— ¡Deja de decir que lo entiendes! —gritó exasperado.

— ¡Pero es que sí lo entiendo! ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? —gritó de la misma manera.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ataques a mí? Déjame decirte algo niñita…—una fuerte bofetada resonó.

— ¡No! Déjame a mí decirte algo, no tienes porque estar sacrificando tu tiempo conmigo, ni siquiera porque ella te desagrada, hasta aquí llegamos, mañana te daré tu dinero—

— ¡Guárdatelo! No lo necesito—Estaba molesto con ella, era una molesta niña caprichosa.

— ¡Bien! —Kagome se dio la media vuelta y caminó furiosa de regreso a la escuela.

Continuará…

Hola de nuevo chicos! Espero que esta vez no les haya hecho esperar tanto, bueno antes que nada quiero agradecerles a las personas que me han apoyado con sus comentarios y ellos son: **RaTiX, Lucecita23, kaname lin-chan, Hitomi, yukiloba, Gata de la Luna, AllySan, **en especial gracias AllySan y les mando un besote a todos los que leen esta historia.

Se despide su amiga Axter


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 4**

Bankotsu observó con enfado como aquella "niñita" se marchaba.

— ¿Cómo pude ser parte de esta idiotez? —Se reprochó. No pensaba regresar a la escuela, después de todo tenía mucho sin escaparse y a nadie le haría daño si se perdía unas cuantas clases, así que pasó por el trabajo de su hermano Jakotsu.

— ¡Bankotsu! —Estaba sorprendido de verlo—No me digas que saliste temprano, sólo espero que no te castiguen, por cierto ¡Mira que bonita peluca hice con el cabello de tu amiga! —El muchacho habló con melodiosa voz, pero al ver la expresión de su hermano supo de inmediato que algo había pasado con aquella jovencita —Lo siento hermano ¿Dije algo que no debía?—

— ¡Es tu culpa Jakotsu! por haberme metido en este jueguito, esa chiquilla quiso besarme ¡besarme! Sólo porque su amiguito estaba besando a su novia delante de ella—alzó la voz con indignación.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué esa chica llamada Kagome te besó? —preguntó emocionado.

—No, no me besó, quiso hacerlo—respondió con seriedad.

— ¡Ay, ya sabía que esto saldría mal! —expresó al ver la decepción del chico.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Lo miró con ingenuidad.

—Por nada—lo que el chico menos quería era que su hermano menor saliera lastimado, desde que la vio por primera vez, supo que esa joven estaba demasiado dolida y que haría cualquier cosa por recuperar a su chico, incluso jugar con su hermano, aun cuando ella fue muy directa con lo que quería: recuperar a ese muchacho llamado Inuyasha— ¿Tú querías besarla? De otra manera no entiendo por qué estas tan molesto—Jakotsu se llevó un dedo a la barbilla.

—Lo hubiera hecho aun cuando ella no me gusta, si a eso te refieres, pero como te dije, Kikyo la dejó muy mal y ella quería besarme sólo para desquitarse—Dijo molesto.

— ¿Ese no era el trato? Darle celos a ese Inuyasha—Jakotsu lo miró directo a los ojos tratando de analizar lo que su hermanito le decía.

—Si ella lo hubiera intentado hacer delante de Inuyasha lo entiendo, pero estábamos solos, nadie nos veía ¿Para que besarme? Si hasta ayer ella temblaba de miedo si me le acercaba, no quería que su Inuyasha pensara mal de ella—

—Sí, las mujeres son muy raras, yo tampoco las comprendo muy bien, pero yo ya hubiera agarrado de los cabellos a Kikyo—habló aburrido.

— ¡Rayos! —

— ¿Qué pasa hermano? —

—Esta noche esos dos irán al cine ¿Crees que ella sea capaz de ir sola? —

— ¿Te preocupa? —Lo observó con curiosidad—dudo que lo haga, no creo que sea tan tonta ¿o si? Hermano creo que deberías acabar con esto ya, no te involucres con ella y regresa a clases, si mamá se entera te castigará de nuevo y de paso a mi por no cuidarte. Por cierto, espero que esta vez no faltes a comer ¡Ah! Y esta noche llegaré tarde, saldré con los muchachos a tomar una copa—

—Pero no te embriagues demasiado, odio cuando platicas con los monstruos del retrete—

Jakotsu estalló en una carcajada y luego obligó a su hermano menor a regresar a la escuela.

Bankotsu dejó a su hermano y se fue corriendo, llegó al instituto antes de que terminara la clase de la cual se había escapado, sin embargo ya no entró al salón; se preparó para el club de Beisbol, era su primera clase y no deseaba perdérsela, pero para su suerte Inuyasha también estaba en ese club. Por un momento pensó que era más que conveniente, pero después recordó que Kagome ya había deshecho el contrato y miró de nuevo a Inuyasha como lo había hecho antes, como si no existiera.

Los equipos fueron formados y Bankotsu e Inuyasha quedaron en equipos contrarios. El primer equipo en batear fue el de Inuyasha y este, al ver que Bankotsu sería el lanzador, decidió darle una pequeña lección.

— ¡Oye imbécil, lanzas como niñita!—gritó el chico de cabellera plateada; las risas de sus compañeros de equipo no se hicieron esperar.

Bankotsu arrugó el ceño, sin embargo no le dio tanta importancia a las palabras de su rival, dado que en ese tipo de juegos siempre había intercambio de calificativos.

—Espero que batees como gritas—pensó el castaño, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en sus labios; los dos primeros lanzamientos marcaron strike, pero al tercer lanzamiento Inuyasha le dio a la bola y corrió a primera base haciendo mofa de su triunfo.

Bankotsu chasqueó los dientes jurándose que la próxima vez no sería tan fácil; pronto logró marcar los tres outs y fue el turno del otro equipo; Inuyasha pidió ser el lanzador.

Iban ya en la séptima entrada, el moreno no había tenido oportunidad de batear hasta el momento cuando el entrenador lo llamó, este se levantó rápidamente de la banca y tomó el bat y el casco protector, esta sería su oportunidad de enseñarle a ese tipo como se debía batear.

—Ahora verás lo que es lanzar la bola—susurró Inuyasha para si mismo-

Bankotsu miró fijamente a Inuyasha intentando adivinar lo que este haría, y llegó la primera bola.

— ¡Bola uno! —gritó el ampáyer.

La segunda.

— ¡Bola dos! —

— ¡mph! Esperaba mucho más de ti—Bankotsu habló de forma burlona.

Inuyasha lanzó por tercera vez la bola, pero esta iba directamente al rostro de Bankotsu, quien instintivamente agachó su cabeza haciendo que la pelota golpeara el casco y no su cara;

— ¡Falta! —de nuevo gritó el ampáyer.

El moreno aventó el bat contra el piso y furioso corrió hasta donde estaba Inuyasha y le tiró un golpe en el pómulo izquierdo, el otro muchacho tampoco se quedó quieto y respondió la agresión y de repente otro chico se metió a defender a Inuyasha y otro entró a defender a Bankotsu hasta que el diamante de beisbol se convirtió en un campo de batalla en donde todos lo integrantes del club estaban peleando.

El entrenador soplaba con fuerza su silbato, mas nadie lo tomaba en cuenta, poco a poco fue llegando hasta donde estaban los dos chicos que habían comenzado con esta batalla campal, tomó a cada chico de un brazo y los separó.

— ¡Ustedes dos irán con la directora! —el hombre bufó molesto.

* * *

En la oficina, la directora Kaede miró a ambos chicos por un par de minutos, el silencio era incómodo para ellos, pero fue peor cuando la anciana comenzó a sermonearlos con aquello de la disciplina.

—Bankotsu ¿Por qué no me sorprende de ti? Pero ¿Usted Inuyasha? —Miró a ambos jóvenes por un largo rato, pues parecía meditar cuál sería el mejor castigo—Bankotsu creo que usted ya se la sabe ¿Verdad? —preguntó seriamente.

—Si, ya me la sé—rodó los ojos con fastidio e imitó la voz de Kaede—limpiará su aula después de clases durante una semana a partir de hoy, a sus compañeros les dará gusto saber que se han salvado de quedarse al aseo—y la miró de manera retadora.

Inuyasha no podía creer el cinismo con el que se dirigía ante la directora y a esta parecía no enfurecerla.

—Me da gusto saber que lo recuerda, pero ahora serán dos semanas a partir de hoy, a ver si le sirve para pensar en lo que hizo, ahora por favor retírese y vaya a limpiar el desastre que armó en el estadio y después regrese a clases— Bankotsu se levantó furioso, acababa de ser castigado sin la oportunidad de defenderse y ni siquiera intentó hacerlo, no quedaría como un llorón delante de nadie y mucho menos delante de Inuyasha, sólo esperaba que a él también lo castigaran.

Inuyasha sonrió triunfal al ver la cara de enfado del moreno, pero esa sonrisa pronto se borró cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerró, ahora era su turno.

—Señor Inuyasha, me sorprende su manera de actuar ¿Cómo pudo usted atender las provocaciones de ese muchacho? —Ella no sabía que fue al revés, fue Bankotsu que cedió ante las provocaciones de él —Le daré un consejito, aléjese de ese joven, él es un caso perdido, usted no, por esta vez lo dejaré pasar, mas no habrá una segunda oportunidad—

—Sí señora—Inuyasha salió muy apenado de la dirección, aunque por otro lado le daba gusto saber que él no era el único que pensaba de esa manera acerca de Bankotsu, debía advertirle a Kagome, pero debía irse con cuidado ya que Kikyo le había insinuado que le prestaba demasiada atención a su amiga y eso no le agradaba a ninguna novia.

Bankotsu recogía molesto todo el equipo que quedó regado en el pasto de aquel diamante, es verdad que ya había tenido muchos problemas anteriormente, que no pasaba de agarrarse a golpes con cualquiera que lo provocara, sin embargo pensaba que esta vez su castigo era injusto, todo por culpa de aquellos dos y sus enredos amorosos. El joven terminó de recoger aquel desastre y guardó todo en el locker, de allí se fue al taller de electromecánica.

* * *

Kagome caminó durante largo tiempo por la ciudad hasta que se sintió culpable de haberse salido de la escuela, además de que dejó sus cosas en el salón, así que decidió regresar a clases, llegó a tiempo para entrar al taller de electromecánica y deseaba no encontrarse con Bankotsu, estaba muy avergonzada por lo que pasó en el parque, se reprochó varias veces el haber actuado de manera tan impulsiva; era verdad, era una chica despechada y por un lado agradecía al muchacho que no le haya tomado la palabra de besarla.

Llegó al taller y no lo vio, suspiró aliviada, aunque sintió un poco de remordimiento, pues fue por ella que salieron de la escuela; el maestro aún no llegaba, ella caminó hasta su lugar y se sentó en silencio y miró el asiento vacio del moreno.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando el profesor llegó, saludó a la clase y comenzó el pase de lista hasta que llegó al nombre de aquel chico.

— ¿Bankotsu? ¿Alguien ha visto a Bankotsu? Que extraño—

Kagome estuvo a punto de levantar la mano y de dar alguna excusa, pero en ese mismo instante la puerta se abrió.

—Aquí estoy—ella volteó a verlo rápidamente y de la misma manera apartó la vista de él, ella se sonrojó al recordar lo que había sucedido—perdón, pero el almuerzo me hizo daño—

—Ya veo, espero que no haya sido el almuerzo lo que le puso ese ojo morado—Kagome levantó la cabeza para corroborar lo que el maestro había dicho y vio que su ojo no sólo estaba morado, sino casi cerrado—pase por favor, le recomiendo que sea más puntual—

—No sucederá de nuevo—

—Eso espero. Formen parejas por favor, comenzaremos a ensamblar nuestra primera máquina—

Kagome agachó su cabeza, no sabía con quien formar pareja, al único que conocía era a él, mejor esperaría a que el maestro le encontrara equipo.

—Hola ¿Kagome verdad? ¿Ya tienes pareja? —

—Yo…yo—volteó a ver a quien le hablaba.

—Soy Kouga—

—Mucho gusto Kouga—ella extendió su mano y lo saludó.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Ya tienes pareja? —Kouga puso sus codos sobre la mesa y recargó su barbilla sobre sus manos y la miró seductoramente.

—Pues…—Ese chico la estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa, su manera de mirarla era un algo incómoda, mas ella amablemente le acepto —comencemos—

Kouga observó la cálida sonrisa de la joven, esa respuesta no se la esperaba.

Bankotsu les miró furtivamente, arrugó al ver como el capitán del equipo de los lobos sonreía como estúpido delante de ella, después se encogió de hombros al restarle importancia a lo que ella hacía.

Kagome no pudo evitar mirarle el rostro al moreno de largo cabello, no sabía si sentir pena por él o gusto porque alguien lo había puesto en su lugar.

Las miradas de Bankotsu y Kagome se cruzaron varias veces durante la clase, ella pudo notar que él la observaba de una manera diferente, un tanto molesta y llena de rencor, imaginaba que el moreno aún estaba enfadado por lo que había sucedido en el parque. No, era algo diferente, pero ¿Qué?

—No era para tanto—enrojeció al recordarlo.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —Kouga preguntó confundido.

—Nada—contestó inmediatamente.

El timbre sonó indicando el fin de las clases, Kagome salió casi corriendo del salón para no tener que hacerle frente al muchacho.

—Kagome—ella detuvo su carrera, le había parecido tan extraño que la llamara por su nombre, pues él no lo había hecho hasta el momento. —tus cuadernos están en mi casillero— y caminaron juntos hasta los casilleros, en donde estaban también las cosas de Kagome ya que el amigo del moreno se encargó de recogerlos, el incómodo silencio reino en todo momento.

Ella examinó con curiosidad el horrible moretón que tenía el moreno ¿Con quién habría peleado esta vez? ¿Habrá sido en la calle?

—Si fue allá afuera, entonces es mi culpa—pensó preocupada.

Bankotsu sentía la mirada de la joven sobre su rostro.

—No te preocupes, te aseguro que el idiota que hizo esto no se fue limpio, él tiene otro igual, o peor—Una sonrisa retorcida se dibujó en el rostro del muchacho y se prometió a si mismo que Inuyasha pagaría el haber hecho que lo castigaran, haría que él y Kikyo terminaran y no sólo eso, también lo alejaría de Kagome, jugaría el juego de esa niña, pero ahora a su manera.

—Desearán no haberme conocido—Sonrió con sorna ante este pensamiento.

—Bien, aquí me quedo yo, tendrás que irte sola esta vez, ya que tardaré en limpiar el salón, pero te veo a las siete en tu casa—dejó sus cosas en el casillero y dirigió su mirada a la joven que siempre mantuvo la suya en el suelo. —Tengo que irme o nunca terminaré a tiempo—colocó su mano sobre la tersa mejilla de la joven y besó la otra, haciendo que Kagome levantara su cara sonrojada y lo mirara sorprendida, él sólo sonrió suavemente y se fue dejándola sola, pero su expresión cambio súbitamente, sonreía, sí, pero no era una sonrisa honesta, simplemente estaba disfrutando de hacer tambalear los sentimientos de la joven.

—Tonta, tonta—se reprendió a si misma, mientras el muchacho se perdía entre el alumnado, por no tener ella el coraje para alejarse de él, por permitirle esas confiancitas.

Tomó sus libros con los que haría su tarea y salió del instituto, afuera de este pudo ver que Kikyo acariciaba el rostro de Inuyasha y pensó en cancelar la cita con ellos, les diría que no tenía ganas de ir con ellos al cine y ya, pero desistió de su idea al ver como Kikyo se comía a besos al muchacho y prefirió esconderse detrás de uno de los pilares de la escuela, sólo esperaba que se fueran pronto.

—Me siento como…cobarde—se reprochó con tristeza, en ese instante vio a Sango, quien apenas salía de clases.

— ¡Kagome! Pensé que te habías escapado de clases con Bankotsu—meditó por unos segundos—aunque eso suena demasiado raro—

—Sí, suena raro—contestó cabizbaja—Creo que me vi tan patética que me hizo el favor de llevarme un rato al parque—Comenzaron a alejarse de la escuela, pero no pudieron evitar ver a Inuyasha, quien aún tenía a Kikyo colgando del cuello.

Sango intentó sacarle plática a su amiga durante todo el camino a casa, hablando de todo tipo de temas con tal de distraerla.

—Y Miroku es muy caballeroso, además de amable, y al parecer también iremos al cine con ustedes, pero… tendré que pedirle permiso a mi padre ¿Crees que me dejen? —

Kagome sonrió al ver como Sango se sonrojaba violentamente, estaba completamente feliz y fue lo que animó Kagome a aceptar la "amable invitación" de Kikyo, después de todo, sentía que ella no era capaz de arruinar la ilusión de su mejor amiga.

—Creo que deberías ir, pide permiso y nos vemos en el cine—

Sango sonrió y la abrazó con emoción, mas no era nada tonta y si había alguien que conocía a Kagome era ella.

—Kagome, siento mucho lo que ha sucedido con Inuyasha—

—Lo sé —Su voz sonaba un poco apagada.

—Pero ella parece demasiado posesiva, debe sentirse insegura—

—No entiendo el por qué, no soy rival para ella—

Sango rodó sus ojos con molestia.

—Eso no es cierto Kagome, si así fuera ella no actuaría de esa manera, creo que tú eres una gran mujer, eres bonita y eres más que agradable y…—

—Sango—Kagome la interrumpió—dices eso porque eres mi amiga y me quieres—sonrió con dulzura.

—Sí, por un lado tienes razón, pero sabes que es verdad lo que digo y te aseguro que ella también lo sabe—le dio una ligera palmadita en el hombro—Bien, ya llegamos a tu casa ¿Nos vemos en el cine? —

Kagome asintió, no le pudo decir que no, no a Sango.

— ¿Siete cuarenta y cinco te parece bien? —

Sí, nos vemos allá—Sango caminó mientras agitaba su mano despidiéndose de su amiga.

* * *

Bankotsu llegó tarde a casa, aun cuando le había prometido a su hermano llegar a tiempo para la hora de la comida, a estas alturas lo más seguro es que la directora ya le hubiera dado la queja a Jakotsu y que este le recibiría histérico.

— ¡Por todos los cielos! —Jakotsu se llevó las manos a la boca al ver el tremendo moretón en el ojo de su hermano — ¡Bankotsu mira nada más cómo quedó tu bello rostro! —Después se puso serio — ¿Ahora por qué peleaste? —

— ¿Acaso no te llamó la directora? —preguntó indiferente.

— ¡¿Te peleaste en la escuela? —eso respondía la pregunta del moreno.

—Basta Jakotsu, estoy cansado de sermones, estoy seguro que en cuanto mi madre regrese de ese estúpido viaje de negocios me gritará como loca ¿Crees que necesito que tú también me regañes? —Bankotsu contestó fastidiado y dejó caer su cuerpo en el sillón.

—Dime una cosa hermano ¿Fue por esa chiquilla? —

—Algo hay de eso, en realidad fue en el club de beisbol, Inuyasha me lanzó la pelota a la cara y ya te imaginas el resto—contestó con pereza.

— ¿Y qué esperabas hermano? Si se supone que estas con ella para darle celos ¿Y si ya esta celoso? ¿No puedes dejar ya a esa niña? —preguntó preocupado.

Bankotsu negó con su cabeza a la pregunta de Jakotsu.

—Recuerda que el trato es hasta que Inuyasha y su novia terminen, pero eso no significa que yo no disfrutaré de todo esto—sonrió. —Además ella ya pagó y dudo que pueda reembolsarle su cabello—

— ¿Qué piensas hacer aniki? —lo miró con angustia, pues esa sonrisa le decía que su hermano estaba a punto de cometer alguna vileza.

—Ya te lo dije, pienso disfrutar de mi noviazgo y de mi novia, haré que Kikyo sea quien mande al diablo a Inuyasha, y Kagome no estará allí para consolarlo—colocó sus brazos detrás de la nuca y bostezó.

—Bankotsu…—susurró el mayor— ¿Qué estas planeando hacerle a esa niña? —Jakotsu lo conocía muy bien, Bankotsu estaba molesto, no, era mucho más que eso y temía que cometiera alguna estupidez en contra de esa joven, ella no le agradaba, pero tampoco le deseaba mal.

—Nada que ella no quiera. Quiere que la bese, bien lo haré, pero todo tiene su precio y ella debe pagar por todo—

— ¿Hermano…tú? —la expresión de Jakotsu se llenó de temor, su hermano estaba dolido y lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que era capaz de hacer mucho daño.

— ¿Qué acaso ves a alguien más en esta casa? —sonrió con sorna al ver la cara de su hermano.

—Tú no eres capaz de cometer alguna bajeza ¿O sí? —se preocupaba cada vez más.

— ¿Por qué no? Ella es muy linda, además odio a los tipos como Inuyasha, nacen con dinero y tienen todo lo que desean, no luchan por ganarlo, él y su amigo Miroku son iguales, es por eso que yo me aprovecho de su holgazanería—

—Dudo que ella te haga caso, si ese Inuyasha es como dices entonces ya entiendo por que esas chiquillas están tan interesadas en él, todas son iguales, son unas interesadas, tal vez ella te haga caso, tal vez llegue a sentir algo por ti, pero en cuanto ese tipo este libre ella te dejará—

—Por eso tú me ayudarás—

— ¿Yo? —cuestionó incrédulo.

—Sí, tú. Tú eres como una chica ¿No? —

— ¡Claro que no! Ellas son seres incomprensibles, no me compares—

—Quiero decir que tú sabes como piensan ellas—

—No—

—Vamos, estoy en esto por tu culpa hermano, ahora me ayudas—

Jakotsu suspiró cansado y arrepentido por haberle pedido que aceptara ese trato.

—Esta bien, te ayudaré, pero seguirás mis instrucciones al pie de la letra—Bankotsu asintió con una sonrisa.

* * *

Ya eran las siete de la noche y Kagome ni siquiera se había arreglado para salir, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de ir al cine con Inuyasha y Kikyo.

—Sé que Sango me lo agradecerá, la dejaré a solas con Miroku—miró su rostro en el espejo, su semblante aún era triste, así que se levantó del tocador y caminó con lentitud hasta su cama, pensaba acostarse a dormir de una vez, pero se levantó de inmediato cuando escuchó a su abuelo gritando que la buscaban.

Bankotsu estaba abajo esperándola mientras recibía la mirada inquisidora y sobre protectora del abuelo, pues la apariencia del muchacho no le era nada agradable, en especial ese hematoma que no hacía más que indicarle que el chico era un picapleitos.

— ¡Ya voy! —contestó ella.

— ¿Qué intenciones tiene usted con mi nieta? —El anciano fue muy directo.

—No se preocupe, sólo quiero ver una película con Higurashi, le prometo traerla temprano y en buenas condiciones—

—Más le vale jovencito, de otro modo lanzaré la peor de mis maldiciones sobre usted—amenazó.

—Eso no será necesario, viejo—

El abuelo arrugó el ceño ante tal muestra de irreverencia, pensaba en decirle más pero Kagome ya estaba con ellos.

—Kagome, este muchacho se ve muy rebelde—le dijo al oído.

—Lo es, abuelo, lo es, pero te aseguro que es un buen chico—Trataba de tranquilizar al anciano.

—Vamos papá—intervino la madre de Kagome—Kagome ya no es una niñita, además, no juzgues un libro por su portada, —miró a los muchachos—vayan tranquilos y no llegues tarde Kagome—

—Así lo haré mamá—y se despidió de todos.

Kagome llevaba un vestido sencillo de tirantes, de color azul marino, un poco arriba de la rodilla, era el mismo que había usado durante toda la tarde y llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta.

—Señorita, su carroza—Bankotsu señaló una motocicleta.

Kagome lo observó asombrada, se veía tan diferente, tan apuesto con ese pantalón de mezclilla y esa chamarra de cuero negro lo hacía verse mucho más rebelde que de costumbre.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó molesta, ella se había olvidado por completo de que Bankotsu pasaría a su casa a las siete.

—Vamos a ir al cine ¿Lo olvidaste? —

Él la miró discretamente con el mismo asombro, ese vestido la hacía lucir exquisita, no se veía sexy, ni tampoco recatada, pero se veía simplemente bien, sólo tenía un problema ¿Cómo llevarla en la moto? Eso sería interesante.

No sabía el por qué, pero Kagome se sintió muy decepcionada al no escuchar algún comentario por parte del muchacho acerca de su aspecto y aunque ella sentía ganas de decirle que él se veía tan interesante, no se lo diría, ya que a simple vista podía darse cuenta de que él era demasiado arrogante y no sabía de qué manera él respondería.

El muchacho subió a la moto y la encendió, ella no se sentía segura de querer subir.

—Sube—

—No tengo ganas de ir, además no me he vestido para la ocasión—ella nunca levantó la mirada del suelo, en verdad estaba deprimida.

—Te ves bien—Kagome sonrió ante la ironía del momento—prometo manejar con precaución—y le pasó el casco para que se lo pusiera.

Kagome se sentó detrás de él, se puso el casco y abrazó la cintura del moreno.

Bankotsu se sintió extraño al sentir las manos de la joven sobre su abdomen, fue como si una pequeña corriente eléctrica le recorriera la espalda, la cual le obligó a voltear a hacia atrás y no pudo evitar ver las piernas de la chica, ya que su vestido se le subió un poco al sentarse, entonces pensó que no era ideal para ella ir en moto, así que la apagó de nuevo.

—Vayamos en taxi—

Kagome bajó en silenció y suspiró aliviada.

Ambos caminaron en silencio por un largo rato, no encontraban ningún taxi disponible, sólo esperaban llegar a tiempo. Kagome porque había quedado con Sango que llegaría al quince para las ocho y Bankotsu porque deseaba hacer sufrir un poco a Inuyasha, quien pagaría cada uno de los golpes que le había dado y el injusto castigo que había recibido, y aunque las instrucciones de Jakotsu eran extrañas y un tanto fuera de lógica, las llevaría a cabo tal y como lo había dicho.

Lección número uno:

"Las chicas buscan siempre un buen hombre que les haga sentir seguras, un príncipe de brillante armadura, pero cuando estos son tipos rebeldes e inalcanzables…ellos son su fantasía, piensan que con su amor lograran hacerlos cambiar"

Continuará…

¡Hola chicas y chicos! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que le haya agradado, me resta decirles que ya podré subir un poco más seguido, ya acabe mis clases y estoy un poco libre.

Bien ahora quiero agradecerles a quienes me han apoyado con sus comentarios y ellos son: **AllySan, Umee-chan, Hitomi, yukiloba **(quien por cierto ha subido un fic muy bueno de esta misma pareja) **kaname lin-chan, Lucecita23, Cmila Fanel, Gata de la Luna, ****Emily Casro y elisa, **pero en especial gracias** AllySan.**

Nos leemos pronto.

Axter.


	5. Chapter 5

Imuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad registrada de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo 5:**

Sango por su parte esperaba la llegada de Miroku, estaba tan emocionada y alegre de poder salir con el muchacho, que en cuanto escuchó el timbre de la puerta deseó salir corriendo a recibirlo, pero pensó en hacerlo esperar un poco, así su padre tendría la oportunidad de conocerlo e interrogarlo.

Miroku tenía el carisma suficiente para agradarle a cualquier persona y padre de Sango no fue la excepción, pues él le dijo que no se preocupara en lo absoluto y le dio los comprobantes de domicilio y su número de teléfono por si desconfiaba.

Cuando la morena bajó al recibidor, Miroku se quedó admirado al ver lo bien que lucía sin ese sombrío uniforme del instituto.

—No lleguen tarde—dijo el padre de la colegiala—Y Miroku—el aludido volteó—sé donde vives—

Miroku tragó saliva con dificultad, si había algo que lograba intimidarlo era un padre o un hermano sobre protector.

—Pierda cuidado, señor—sonrió mientras se despedía.

—Así me gusta—Respondió satisfecho el hombre.

Ella se quedó admirada al notar lo educado que Miroku era, tal vez era parte de su encanto, si pudo lograr que su padre confiara en él, ya imaginaba a las jovencitas ingenuas con las que trataba.

—Sango ¿En verdad deseas ir al cine? —preguntó y luego la miró fijamente.

Sango se sonrojó ante aquella mirada, el muchacho sonrió ante la reacción de la joven.

—Este yo…yo…—estaba un poco nerviosa, la sonrisa seductora de ese chico le encantaba.

— ¿O lo haces por Kagome? —

—No, en verdad deseo ir—trataba de sonar convincente, ya que Kikyo y Bankotsu no eran de su agrado.

— ¿Sabes? Hasta el día de hoy no había notado lo bonita que eres ¿Por qué no te conocí antes?—

Sango no entendía a que venía ese comentario y no supo que contestar, pero se sentía muy alagada.

Miroku pudo notar lo nerviosa que lograba ponerla y aun con la poca luz que había, gracias al alumbrado público pudo notar como las mejillas de ella estaban completamente teñidas de rojo. Sonrió dulcemente, era muy raro encontrar todavía a jóvenes de la edad de Sango que aún se sonrojaran con simples palabras y por un momento temió que hubiera dicho algo fuera de lugar; ahora sólo faltaba concretar el plan que amablemente Bankotsu le pidió llevara a cabo… alejar a Sango del cine esta noche, de lo contrario la vería muy triste en cuanto se enterara de que ella era la paga por hacerle la tarea para ver a una de sus "chiquitas" y ver a una joven muy triste no era algo que Miroku pudiera soportar.

—Me encantaría invitarte a cenar, si tú aceptas—

Ella comenzó a jugar ansiosamente con sus dedos.

—Sólo ten… sólo tengo permiso hasta la diez, papá es muy estricto—en verdad tenía muchas ganas de tener esa cita con él, pues sabía perfectamente que Miroku sólo la había invitado al cine porque se sintió comprometido con Bankotsu.

—O podemos dejar que aquellos cuatro se arreglen solos y tú y yo vamos a cenar—Insistió, ya que en verdad quería conocer más a esa chica, eso y que además Bankotsu le pidió que lo dejara solo con esos tres, claro que con la promesa de hacerle gratis la tarea del próximo fin de semana.

—No lo sé, no quiero dejar sola a Kagome con Inuyasha y Kikyo—

—No esta sola, Bankotsu la acompaña—

—Eso también me preocupa—

—No es un chico tan malo, parece que él se preocupa por tu amiga a pesar de que no son novios, me di cuenta de eso cuando corrió a rescatarla del espectáculo que estaban dando esos dos en la cafetería—

—Hagamos una cosa, vayamos con ellos y yo hablaré con Kagome—contestó no muy segura.

—Sé que entenderá—

—Eso espero—

* * *

Al fin llegaron al cine, Sango buscó por todos lados a su amiga, quien aún no llegaba, sólo encontró a Inuyasha y a Kikyo.

Miroku se acercó a saludarlos al igual que Sango, quien lo hizo de muy mala gana, pues ella aún estaba molesta, tanto con Inuyasha como con Kikyo.

Inuyasha vio de mala manera a Miroku, pero su semblante se endureció aún más cuando vio llegar a Kagome junto a "ese tipo"

—Hola chicos—Kagome saludó con suave voz, pero ya no pudo decir nada más al ver que Inuyasha también tenía un gran moretón en su pómulo y deseó que sólo hubiera sido una simple coincidencia, que él y Bankotsu no se hubieran peleado, aunque por otro lado sonaba emocionante el que ellos se hubieran peleado por ella, eso le levantaba el ánimo, pese a que por otra parte se sentía culpable porque Bankotsu estaba golpeado.

Las miradas de odio entre los dos chicos corroboraron las sospechas de las chicas, pues ninguna de ellas sabía lo que había sucedido en realidad, excepto Kikyo, ya que Inuyasha le había contado lo sucedido y Miroku, que también estaba completamente enterado ya que participó en la pelea, cuidando en todo momento su hermoso rostro.

Kikyo miró con rencor a Bankotsu y a Kagome, preguntándose ¿Cómo tenían el descaro de presentarse ante ellos? Pero en su mente había una pregunta que en ese momento resonaba más fuerte que ninguna otra ¿Habrán peleado por esa niña Kagome? Así que pronto recuperó la compostura, jamás le demostraría a esa niña inseguridad, no ante ella, además había algo en la mirada de Bankotsu que no coincidía con las emociones del momento, más bien parecía que lo estaba disfrutando ¿Acaso Bankotsu había aceptado venir al cine con tal de hacer que Kagome entendiera que Inuyasha amaba a otra y no a ella? Kikyo sonrió de medio lado sin que nadie la viera, pues estaba segura de que Bankotsu tenía la misma intención que ella y era separar definitivamente a Inuyasha y a Kagome.

Bankotsu se colocó atrás de Kagome y la abrazó de la cintura, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, pero siempre observando disimuladamente la reacción de Inuyasha, quien trataba a toda costa de no mostrar su enojo delante de su novia. El moreno sonrió descaradamente, era el único que estaba disfrutando toda esta revuelta.

—Es sólo el principio—dijo para si mismo el muchacho.

— ¿Dijiste algo "amor"? —preguntó Kagome recalcando esa palabra para que Inuyasha la escuchara, después de todo para eso contrató al moreno, para darle celos.

Bankotsu negó en silencio y besó nuevamente la mejilla de la joven, quien enrojecía cada vez que él hacía eso.

Inuyasha no tenía buen semblante, había una gran tensión entre ellos.

—Eh… creo que voy al baño—interrumpió Miroku, no le gustaban esa clase de escenitas incómodas.

—Yo te acompaño—dijo Inuyasha.

—No es necesario—insistió Miroku.

—Oh, créeme, lo es—Inuyasha se llevó a empujones a su amigo.

—Eh… Kagome necesito pedirte un gran favor—Sango señaló suplicante la puerta del cine.

Kagome pudo advertir el rubor en las mejillas de su mejor amiga y adivinó que era algo relacionado con cierto moreno que acababa de retirarse; siguió a Sango hasta la salida y allí ella le explicó lo que Miroku le había propuesto.

—No te preocupes Sango, pero ¿Segura que tu padre no nos descubrirá? —

—No temas Kagome, llegaré a casa a más tardar a la diez, te llamo en cuanto llegue—

—Pero me tendrás que contar con lujo de detalle—Sango enrojeció furiosamente.

—Pero si sólo… será una cena—

—Ve Sango, es tu oportunidad—Kagome sonrió animando a su amiga.

— ¿Segura? Inuyasha y Kikyou…—

—No te preocupes, para eso esta Bankotsu, él no me ha fallado hasta ahora, si veo que no soporto…—el rostro de la joven se ensombreció por un instante—le pediré que me lleve a casa—volvió a sonreír.

Sango no estaba muy convencida.

— ¿Sabes? Mejor me quedo contigo, no quiero que esos dos…—

—Basta Sango, no me hagas sentir culpable por arruinarte la noche, así que por favor vete y al rato me llamas —

* * *

Inuyasha miraba con molestia a Miroku.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme muchachito? —El moreno sonrió.

— ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo Miroku? —

— ¿A qué te refieres Inuyasha? Estoy haciendo del…—

— ¡Sabes a que me refiero!—Inuyasha comenzaba a exaltarse.

—No, Inuyasha, no lo sé, tal vez si me explicas que es lo que te molesta podamos arreglarlo—

—Miroku, se supone que eres mi mejor amigo y sabías muy bien que Sango es una de mis mejores amigas, te pedí que no salieras con ella porque no quiero verla triste por tu culpa, odio sentirme entre la espada y la pared—

— ¿Eso es lo que te molesta? —preguntó no muy convencido del argumento de Inuyasha, mas lo que a él le molestaba es que Bankotsu estuviera en medio de este lio. —No te preocupes Inuyasha, no me pasaré de listo, si es lo que te preocupa, ella no es como mis otras chiquitas—

—Eso espero por tu bien Miroku—

—Tranquilo Inuyasha, no pasará nada que ella no quiera—

—Otra cosa que me molesta ¿Qué demonios haces con Bankotsu? —

— ¿Yo con él? nada—

— ¡Fhe! ¿Nada? Estoy casi seguro que le pediste que hiciera el trabajo de química por ti ¿Me equivoco? —

— ¿De qué me conoces muchachote? —Miroku fingió indignación.

— ¿En verdad quieres oírlo? —Miroku sólo sonrió torpemente.

Ambos salieron del baño y Miroku volteó a ver a Sango, quien con una sonrisa asintió en silencio dándole a entender que irían a cenar, después volteó a ver a Bankotsu, este sólo mantenía en su rostro una sonrisa cínica, Miroku tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, sólo esperaba que esos dos no intentaran matarse en el cine.

—Bien chicos, nosotros nos retiramos, espero que disfruten su película—hablo Miroku.

— ¿Qué? Pero si acabas de llegar—

—Lo siento Inuyasha, pero esta linda señorita me ha invitado a cenar y sabes que no puedo rehusarme—

Inuyasha miró enfadado a Miroku por dejarlo solo en ese embrollo.

Miroku tomó del brazo a Sango y ambos salieron del cine, dejando a las dos parejas solas.

Kikyo tuvo la sospecha de que Kagome lo hubiera planeado, pero al ver al moreno, supo que todo era un plan de él.

—Y bien ¿Qué película quieres ver Bankotsu? —Preguntó Kagome.

— ¿Te parece bien la de zombis? —

Inuyasha los miró un tanto asqueado, sus sonrisas le causaban cierta molestia.

—Nosotros también veremos esa ¿Verdad Kikyo? —Inuyasha abrazó a la joven, quien no pudo ocultar su enojo.

—Quedamos que veríamos la de "Amor de verano" —

—Pero me gustan las de miedo—replicó el muchacho.

— ¿En serio? —Cuestionó Bankotsu a manera de burla, en especial al ver como aquella chica no se preocupaba en ocultar su coraje.

—Sí. ¿Algún problema? —preguntó Inuyasha de manera agresiva.

—No, es sólo que creo que te va mejor las películas románticas—

—Mph—fue lo único que atinó a decir, en especial cuando sintió las uñas de Kikyo clavándose en su brazo. —esta bien "Amor de verano" —

—Por mi esta bien si quieren ver esa ¿Te molesta a ti Kagome? —Preguntó el chico de larga trenza.

Ella supo de inmediato lo que Bankotsu quería hacer.

—No, si tú quieres verla—

Él asintió y le pasó el brazo por el cuello y se fueron a comprar los boletos; Inuyasha no dejó de observarlos, cosa que a Kikyo no le cayó en gracia, era demasiado obvio que esa chiquilla sólo le estaba dando celos a su novio.

Ya había comenzado la película y Kikyo obligó a Inuyasha a sentarse varias asientos lejos de esos dos, pero aun así él podía verlos con claridad.

Bankotsu estaba a un asiento del pasillo, a su derecha estaba Kagome y seis asientos a la derecha de ella se encontraban Kikyou y por último Inuyasha, quien estaba pegado al muro, los cuatro estaban en la fila de arriba, la última de la sala.

Media hora después de que la película había comenzado Bankotsu comenzaba a bostezar.

—Por eso te pregunte qué cuál querías ver—Susurró Kagome.

— ¿Disculpa? —preguntó confundido.

—Si ya estamos aquí por lo menos deberíamos estar disfrutando de algo que nos gusta ¿No crees? —ella volteó a verlo y sonrió.

El se quedó un poco confundido con esa actitud.

—Olvídalo, esto no es una cita—comentó un tanto fastidiado.

—Lo sé, pero me da sueño sólo de verte—

Bankotsu estiró sus brazos cansinamente y se levantó.

—Traeré una soda ¿Quieres algo de la dulcería? —

Ella negó en silencio y él se retiró.

Kikyo se dio cuenta de que el muchacho dejaba sola a Kagome, esta era su oportunidad para hablar con él.

—Voy al tocador—le avisó a Inuyasha, quien sólo la siguió con la mirada y fue cuando se dio cuenta que Bankotsu no estaba.

* * *

Kikyo siguió al moreno y espero en el pasillo hasta que este regresara, allí lo interceptó, se paró justo frente a él cerrándole el camino, pero él pasó de largo sin darle importancia.

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron con asombro y se detuvo sin voltear a verla cuando la escuchó.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —

Bankotsu sonrió ante la pregunta de aquella joven.

—No me gusta entrar en confianza con alguien como tú, pero bueno—Kikyo frunció el ceño ante la respuesta del moreno—mi nombre es Bankotsu, creo ya te lo había dicho mi novia —por fin volteó y la confrontó.

—Eso ya lo sé, lo que quiero saber, o mejor dicho, lo que más me intriga es ¿qué haces aquí? —

— ¿No es obvio? Disfruto de una buena película con mi novia—

—Mph—Kikyo mostró una mueca de burla— ¿sabes? A mi no me engañas, te he estado observando todo este tiempo—

— ¿Uh? ¿En serio? —Contestó con sarcasmo— ¡Vaya! Me halagas, pero no…—se mofó de la muchacha—tú no eres de mi tipo, —se acercó peligrosamente hasta el oído de la joven haciendo que esta retrocediera y le susurró—no me agradan las de tu clase—se alejó de ella y comenzó a caminar hasta la sala en donde estaban.

Kikyou se quedó en silencio por un segundo.

—Ha de ser porque nos conoces muy bien, digo… a las de mi clase—Bankotsu se detuvo por un instante y encogió los hombros.

—Tal vez—le contestó cínicamente.

—No será que ella es de una clase peor que la mía ¿Las de su clase si te gustan? ¿No será que en realidad ustedes ni siquiera son novios? —La sonrisa de Bankotsu se desvaneció—por eso te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Quién eres tú? ¿El amigo que ayuda a una niña despechada a recuperar a un chico por medio de los celos? O ¿serás acaso el novio que no confía en su chica? —

El joven la escuchó atentamente y supo de inmediato que debía tener cuidado con ella.

— ¡Qué imaginación la tuya! —Se mofó nuevamente—me haces pensar que más bien estas coqueteándome—se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella—pero tú y yo… no somos compatibles, ni siquiera me agradas—

—Ahora que lo pienso—Kikyo se mantuvo imperturbable—no parecen novios, ni siquiera he visto que la beses—ella era demasiado inteligente, trataba de provocarlo y lograr que de esa manera él alejara a esa niña de Inuyasha.

— ¿Perdón? —

— ¿O será que ella no quiere besarte porque ama a Inuyasha? —

Bankotsu supo que esa mujer era mordaz, pero él estaba dispuesto a seguirle el juego y demostrarle que era ella quien estaba entrando a su territorio.

— ¿Quieres decir que me estas invitando a besar a mi chica delante de ti y de tu novio sólo para sentirte segura? —De nuevo se burlaba de ella— ¡Qué patética eres! ¿Crees que desconfío de ella? Te recuerdo que mientras perdemos aquí el tiempo, ellos están solos ¿Confías tú en él? —

—Eres demasiado lacerante con tus palabras, tan venenoso como una serpiente Bankotsu, pero aun así no te creo—

—Lo mismo pienso de ti, pero como te dije, entre tú y yo no puede haber nada, no somos compatibles—Y se alejó de ella, dejándola sola en el pasillo.

Inuyasha miró el reloj en varias ocasiones, pues Kikyo ya había tardado demasiado, al igual que ese tipo, disimuladamente observó a Kagome, ella estaba a sólo seis asientos lejos de él, estuvo tentado a ir con ella, mas no lo hizo por el temor de que Kikyou llegara en cualquier momento.

Kagome se sintió observada por Inuyasha, tenía tantas ganas de que él se acercara y le pidiera que se fueran juntos de ese lugar, solos, pero sólo era una ilusión, en el fondo ella sabía que Inuyasha no se atrevería a ser tan cruel con aquella joven, no era de ese tipo.

Bankotsu entró a la sala, aun cuando sus ojos no podían acostumbrarse todavía a la oscuridad pudo notar que Inuyasha miraba a Kagome.

—Cobarde—pensó el moreno al ver que el joven de cabello plateado no se atrevía a acercarse a aquella joven, sólo pocos asientos los separaban, por lo menos esperaba encontrarlos charlando, pero no, aquel tipo seguía sin moverse de su asiento, sólo mirándola.

—Te traje un poco de agua—Habló Bankotsu, llamando la atención de su compañera.

—Tardaste mucho—observó Kagome.

—La fila era larga—se sentó fingiendo interés en la película.

— ¿Te topaste con ella? —Preguntó sin dejar de observar la pantalla

— ¿Con Kikyo? Sí, la vi, pero me odia demasiado como para hablarme—

—Ya veo ¿Será por qué tú golpeaste a Inuyasha? —Volteó a verlo un poco molesta.

— Te diste cuenta—

—Es más que visible, los dos tienen tremendo moretón en la cara—

— ¿Es un reclamo? ¿Por qué no le preguntas por qué fue el pleito? Así te enteras por sus propias palabras que fue lo que pasó y no te quedas con la duda de si te mentí o no—

—No sé tu versión—Kagome volvió a mirar la pantalla fingiendo restarle importancia a lo que el joven decía.

—Nunca preguntaste qué pasó—

— ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? — Lo miró de reojo, en verdad tenía curiosidad por saber qué fue lo que había pasado.

— ¿Y quedar como un llorón? olvídalo—se recostó sobre el respaldo del asiento, pero pronto tuvo que reincorporarse de nuevo ya que Kikyo regresaba y pasó por donde ellos estaban.

Kikyo observó a la pareja, no estaba segura de lo que pasaba entre ellos, estaba realmente intrigada.

Bankotsu no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver la mirada de aquella chica y su fingida felicidad, él casi podía apostar que esa mujer traía algo entre manos y pensó que sería divertido jugar un poco más este jueguito.

Inuyasha levantó la mirada al ver que Kikyo regresaba del baño, sus ojos se ampliaron sorpresivamente cuando ella se sentó en su regazo y hambrienta comenzó a besarle el cuello.

— ¿Qué… qué haces Kikyo? —

— ¿No es obvio? Te beso—

—Pero nos van a ver, hay personas aquí—dijo un poco apenado, ella era su primera pareja y esto era un tanto penoso para él.

—En realidad, sólo hay tres parejas más aparte de nosotros ¿O es que te da miedo que Kagome te vea? —Le susurró al oído como si fuera un dulce ronroneo.

—No es miedo Kikyo, pero aun así, me da vergüenza, ella es mi amiga y yo no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de espect…—Kikyo lo silenció con beso fuerte y apasionado.

Inuyasha tomó a Kikyo de la cintura y lentamente la bajó de sus piernas y la llevó hasta su asiento, pero en ningún momento dejó de besarla. Ella no apartó la vista de la cara de Kagome, disfrutaba de ver como su semblante se ensombrecía a causa de los celos, pero dejó de verla cuando Inuyasha la sentó en su lugar.

Bankotsu y Kagome observaron aquella escena, ella bajó la mirada conteniendo su molestia y las lágrimas que querían brotar en ese momento, él sólo pensó que esa mujer era patética y pronto entendió su juego, supo que ella lo estaba retando.

El moreno colocó ambas manos en el rostro de la afligida jovencita y la obligó a voltear hacía él, aunque ella ponía todo su esfuerzo para que Bankotsu no notara su agonía.

Ella levantó su mirada y se encontró con aquellos ojos que brillan en la oscuridad gracias al resplandor de la pantalla y que la tenue luz emitida por esta dibujaba perfectamente cada una de las facciones del muchacho, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir la calidez de su respiración, tan cerca que sintió un delicado cosquilleo en su estómago y este hizo que ella volviera a bajar su juvenil rostro.

Él soltó las mejillas de Kagome para no hacerla sentir acosada.

—Oh, mierda…él esta…tan cerca—pensó nerviosa.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Bankotsu preguntó extrañado al notar aquella reacción.

—Él es demasiado peligroso—su mente le alertó al igual que su corazón que no dejaba de latir con fuerza.

—No… no es nada—habló insegura.

Bankotsu permaneció callado por un momento, meditando lo que debía hacer.

— Kagome, mira por un segundo—insistió con seductora voz.

— ¿Eh? ¿Uh? ¿Por qué? —Preguntó con vacilación

— ¿Por qué no? Sólo un segundo—Bankotsu sólo quería tranquilizarla, en cierta manera sentía un poco de pena por ella.

Kagome levantó la cara y notó que el moreno estaba aún más cerca y un grito escapó de sus labios y volteó a un costado rehuyendo de la mirada del moreno; no se hizo esperar el molesto "shh" de las otras parejas.

Inuyasha volteó a verlos molesto y Kikyo sonreía satisfecha, al parecer Bankotsu por fin cayó en sus provocaciones.

— ¡Ey! ¿Mi cara es realmente algo que te haga gritar así? —El moreno preguntó indignado.

—No… es que yo… tú me llamaste y yo…—no podía terminar ninguna frase coherente, pero cuando Bankotsu nuevamente posó su mano sobre su mejilla ella lo miró de nuevo y volvió a gritar y se apartó rápidamente de él, reclinando su cuerpo hacia la derecha, lado contrario de donde estaba él.

— ¡Oye! Deja de gritar cada vez que ves mi cara—Exigió seriamente.

— ¡Es porque sigues estando muy cerca de mí! —Kagome gritó al reunir todo el valor necesario.

— ¿Es incómodo para ti o algo? —Frunció el ceño.

—Sí, deja de acercarte a mi cara sin ninguna razón—contestó nerviosa y molesta a la vez, mas no sabía si era por sentir tan cerca a Bankotsu o por tener a Inuyasha a escasos metros de su lugar, eso lograba ponerla tensa.

—Pero sí lo hago por una razón—Habló con voz ronca, llevó su mano hasta el mentón de Kagome y con delicadeza se acercó más a ella invadiendo el asiento de su acompañante, estaba casi encima de ella.— ¿Entiendes por qué? —Y le besó suavemente la mejilla, succionando con delicadeza la tersa piel de la joven, delineándola y humedeciéndola con sus labios hasta llegar detrás de su oreja.

Kagome se quedó paralizada, el cosquilleo en su estómago era cada vez más fuerte y su mentón no paraba de temblar e instintivamente fue moviendo su cara en busca de los labios que estaban marcando su piel, deseando sentirlos sobre los suyos, pero Bankotsu rehuía de ellos cada vez que ella se acercaba, besando lo más cerca posible de aquella rosada boca pero sin llegar a tocarla.

Continuará…

Hola chicas y chicos que leen mis locuras, quiero agradecerles a los que me han estado siguiendo, en especial a las que me animan con sus comentarios, muchas gracias y ellas(os) son: **AllySan, Gata de la Luna, Yukiloba,Umee-chan, Hitomi, Camila Fanel, Lucecita23, Trisha Xx,** a todas ustedes muchas gracias y en especial gracias **AllySan**.

Bueno ¿Y qué les pareció? Cualquiera persona en su sano juicio diría: "yo no voy" y así lo hizo Kagome, pero Bankotsu es un socarrón ¿A que si? Por eso lo amo, jejeje.

Bien chicas me despido de ustedes, prometo actualizar pronto, después del día 17 de julio, porque aun tengo una pequeña deuda que saldar con la uni (por no decir que me llevé una materia y debo presentar extra) y que ya estoy trabajando en la secuela de mercenario a su servicio.

Besos.

Axter


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo 6:**

Kagome colocó sus manos en el pecho del moreno y lentamente lo separó de ella, fue en ese momento en el que él entendió cuan incómoda ella se sentía, odiaba admitirlo pero él se sentía de la misma manera, todo ese hormigueo en su estómago era realmente molesto, pues tenía la necesidad de hacer algo más que besarle las mejillas.

Bankotsu sacudió su cabeza para espantar aquellas estúpidas ideas infantiles, ya no era un chiquillo de secundaría que se emocionaba con cualquier pequeñez, las hormonas, según él, no tenían por que hacer esos estragos en su cuerpo y en su mente.

Inuyasha estaba realmente confundido; ver a Kagome siendo besada era algo que le molestaba demasiado, pero ¿Qué ganaba sintiéndose así? ¿Acaso ella no era solamente su amiga? Por otro lado se sintió culpable, pues a su lado estaba su novia y con sólo mirarla podía darse cuenta de que ella no estaba muy contenta con su actitud.

—Inuyasha—Kikyo lo llamó al ver que aquel chico ya no prestaba atención ni a la película ni a ella.

Él tuvo un fuerte escalofrío a lo largo de su espalda.

— ¿Te pasa algo? —ella sabía muy bien que sí, el comportamiento de su novio le decía lo que tanto temía, Inuyasha sentía algo por aquella jovencita. —Si te sientes mal, dímelo y podemos irnos—

—No…sólo quiero ir al baño—Se levantó y tuvo que pasar por donde Kagome y Bankotsu estaban sentados.

Inuyasha tomó por sorpresa a la colegiala, que sintió un vuelco en su corazón cuando vio que él estaba parado junto a ella y al levantar su rostro se encontró con una mirada llena de reproche y decepción.

—Con permiso—Pidió él.

Kagome se recargó lo más que pudo en su asiento para permitir que Inuyasha pasara, en cambio Bankotsu se levantó de una manera altanera, pero a la vez permitiéndole el paso, por un breve momento ambos se miraron de forma retadora, pero Inuyasha continuó su camino.

En el rostro de Bankotsu se dibujó una sonrisa de medio lado, estaba llena de burla y desdén.

Kagome se sintió muy dolida y avergonzada, no sabía que debía hacer en ese momento, pero en cuanto vio que él salía de la sala ella se levantó en silencio y también salió casi corriendo, sólo deseaba desaparecer de ese lugar.

Bankotsu sintió como ella lo empujó para pasar, creyó que ella iría detrás de él, era lo más obvio, al fin y al cabo para eso había sido contratado, para darle celos a otro chico y lo más seguro era que ella al verlo tan molesto y afligido se sintió culpable y ahora corría a darle explicaciones.

—Estúpida—pensó—va a arruinarlo todo—se sentó con pereza, estaba indeciso, no sabía si quedarse o marcharse, después de todo no quería verse como el idiota que había sido plantado en el cine por su novia.

Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando sintió que Kikyo lo tomaba de la camisa y la estiró un poco llamando su atención, el volteó a verla, parecía tan insegura y tan deprimida.

— ¿Ahora qué quieres? —

— ¿Por qué? —

— ¿Uh? —

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso? —

Bankotsu seguía sin entender, pero al ver la cara de Kikyo comprendió todo.

— ¡Ahaha! ¡wow! ¿No fuiste tú quien me dijo que nunca besaba a mi novia? Lo sentí como un reto—él simplemente se burló. — ¿Ahora me crees? —

— ¿Fue por eso? —La expresión de la joven cambió drásticamente, ahora era fría—Por un momento pensé que era por mostrarle a mi novio que eras tú el dueño de esa chiquilla—

— ¿Sabes? Te oyes mal diciéndome eso, ella no es mi mascota y no tengo que demostrarle nada a nadie, si ella es mi novia es porque aceptó y ya—se sentó de nuevo y colocó sus manos detrás de la nuca.

—Eres un idiota, se ve a leguas que esos dos se gustan—

—La idiota eres tú ¿Cómo puedes besar a alguien que apenas conoces? Pero me sorprende que te rindas tan fácil, bueno en realidad no, lo que fácil viene… fácil se va—se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y cuando abrió la puerta se topó con Inuyasha, quien regresaba solo y muy molesto.

—Más te vale hacerla feliz, o te la verás conmigo—Inuyasha le dijo al pasar justo al lado del moreno.

—No te tengo miedo Inuyasha, los tipos como tú no me intimidan—

—Si veo llorar a Kagome una sola vez…—

— ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a golpear o a matar? —

—No soy un bárbaro como tú, pero te la quitaré—

—No me digas ¿Crees que tú novia quiera compartirte? — Bankotsu no paraba de burlarse.

—Quiero verlo, quiero ver como juegas con las dos ¿A quién escogerás? —

—Maldito cabrón, eres una mierda—

—Bueno, si tú lo dices, Kagome esta embarrada hasta el cuello ¿La aceptarás así? Más bien ¿Te aceptará ella a ti después de conocerme a mí? —

Inuyasha levantó la mirada con orgullo, trataba de reprimir aquel deseo de ponerle el otro ojo morado a aquel bastardo.

—No me importa lo que digas de ella, siempre será mi amiga—

—Iluso, dudo que ella quiera ser tu amiga ahora, ni siquiera quiere verte, ella se ha ido—

Inuyasha abrió los ojos ampliamente y miró hacia la salida pensando en correr tras ella.

El moreno sonrió satisfecho al darse cuenta de que había acertado, pues ella no fue tras Inuyasha sino que salió huyendo, sí, al parecer fue mucho que soportar para ella.

—No me digas—su sonrisa era más visible— ¿Qué vas a hacer? Tu novia esta que no la calienta ni el sol, está sola, preguntándose ¿Qué fue lo que hizo mal para molestarte tanto? ¿Por quién irás? —

Inuyasha cerró sus puños y apretó la mandíbula con gran fuerza.

Bankotsu volvió a sonreír.

—Yo te lo diré, irás por tu novia, te sentarás a ver esa película y tratarás de convencerla que estas bien y fingirás que es a ella a quien quieres, mientras yo voy y trato de consolar a la mía, tal vez hasta obtenga una grandiosa recompensa ¿No crees? —el moreno podía ver la impotencia de Inuyasha, así que sin decir nada más Bankotsu continuó su camino hacia la salida del cine, dejando al otro chico sin respuesta alguna.

Inuyasha estaba muy confundido, su cabeza daba vueltas, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, lo mejor era hablar con Kikyo, pedirle perdón y salir corriendo tras Kagome; el muchacho se armó de valor y caminó hasta la fila en donde ella se encontraba, se sentó a su lado y cuando estuvo a punto de hablar escuchó un débil sollozo por parte de la joven.

— ¿Kikyo? —preguntó angustiado.

Ella se levantó en silencio y comenzó a alejarse de Inuyasha, las palabras de Bankotsu le habían calado hasta el hueso.

Inuyasha la tomó por la muñeca, no podía verla así, después de todo ella era su novia porque él se le declaró después de que ella lo besó, en lugar de decirle que ya tenía otro compromiso.

—No te vayas—

La joven lo miró sin ánimo.

— ¿Ella te gusta? —

Inuyasha guardó silencio.

— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¿Por qué me pediste ser tu novia? ¿Por qué me permitiste besarte? Yo…quiero que termi…nemos—sus sollozos se hacían cada vez más audibles.

—Cállate—

— ¿Qué me calle? —

—No vamos a terminar, —la miró a los ojos—tú eres mi novia y ella mi amiga y tiene novio—

— ¿Sólo por eso? —

—Sip, sólo por eso—Inuyasha dio un sorbo a su refresco.

Inuyasha siempre había sido muy despistado; a él le gustaba Kagome, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera correspondido, a pesar de que Sango le animaba a declararle su amor a su amiga. Ahora entendía por qué Sango le reclamaba, ella dijo que le gustaba a Kagome pero que estaba molesta porque lo habían visto besando a Kikyo, hasta el momento el no había meditado las palabras de su amiga, pero ahora todo era más claro, Kagome salía con Bankotsu simplemente porque estaba molesta con él, ella quería hacerlo enojar, quería hacerlo sentir celos y los estaba sintiendo.

— ¡Eso es! Ella sale con él…por mi culpa—pensó Inuyasha. —pero ¿Y Kikyo? No le puedo decir "disculpa pero me di cuenta que estaba equivocado" ella es mi novia, además, me gusta, me gusta en serio…pero Bankotsu no merece estar con ella, no con Kagome—

—Inuyasha…—Kikyo le llamó en un susurro, sentía que debía actuar pronto o lo perdería, así que con sus brazos envolvió el cuello del muchacho y lo besó en los labios. —Te amo… Inuyasha—

El joven amplió su mirada, estaba tan sorprendido con tal declaración, que su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se estremecía por aquellas dulces palabras.

Él no contestó y volvió a besarla.

Ella simplemente lo volvía loco.

* * *

Kagome había salido corriendo del cine, fueron varias los motivos que dieron pie a que ella escapara; estaba molesta, realmente molesta ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando al haber ido al cine con esos dos? ¿Acaso era masoquista o qué? Y Bankotsu ¿Qué carajos pensaba al hacer eso? Bankotsu…

Corrió varias calles para liberarse de toda aquella furia reprimida, corrió y corrió hasta que se cansó y después caminó sin rumbo fijo por la ciudad, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era pensar en qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

Cuando por fin llegó a su casa el ruido de la motocicleta llamó su atención, dirigió su mirada al lugar de donde provenía este y vio a Bankotsu, ella lo llamó, pero él la miró con tal severidad que hizo que ella se paralizara en su lugar evitando que diera un solo paso más, entonces encendió la moto y se fue.

Ella se sintió completamente avergonzada por su comportamiento, pues pensó que había lastimando a una persona inocente.

Kagome entró a su casa y muy apenas saludó a sus familiares y se fue directamente a su habitación; ahora se sentía deprimida por aquel moreno, por hacerlo sentir mal y por haberlo dejado plantado con aquellos dos, en verdad sentía culpa y remordimiento.

— ¿Por qué me dijo esas cosas? ¿Por qué quería que lo mirara? —De nuevo el cosquilleo recorría su estómago— ¿Por qué no me dijo lo de siempre? "sólo fingimos" "él verá lo que queremos que vea" o cosas de ese tipo, de "ni creas que quiero besarte"… ¿Acaso él quería besarme esta vez? No, no creo, él no siente nada por mí, de lo contrario me hubiera besado esta mañana cuando estábamos en el parque o hace rato en el cine ¿Por qué evitaba tocar mis labios?—su corazón latía con fuerza, se sentía un poco asustada. —Él está muy enojado ahora ¿Cómo pedirle que me disculpe?—suspiró y con esas preguntas se retiró a dormir, lo cual fue completamente inútil.

* * *

Bankotsu llegó a su casa y aventó molesto las llaves de la moto, cosa que realmente le sorprendió demasiado ya que no tenía por qué ser así, después de todo ella no le interesaba y además había logrado en parte su propósito de molestar a esos tres, entonces ¿por qué le había afectado que ella se fuera sin él? En realidad, él esperaba que ella reaccionara de esa manera, porque sabía perfectamente que esa joven no sería capaz de tolerar por mucho tiempo el que Inuyasha estuviera besando a otra, él lo sabía.

El moreno subió a su recámara y suspiró derrotado, lástima que Jakotsu no estaba allí para ayudarle a entender el por qué de su frustración.

Se dejó caer en su cama y cerró los ojos, quería dormir y descansar, sin embargo no pudo evitar el recordar cuando ella le pidió un beso y él estuvo a punto de dárselo, después de todo ella le parecía una chica bonita, en cambio sólo se negó y no sabía por qué; el sueño le fue ganando poco a poco y Bankotsu comenzó a quedarse dormido.

* * *

Ya era media noche y Kagome aún no podía dormir, miró varias veces la hora; tenía que llamarlo, pedirle una disculpa, así que tomó su celular y marcó su número, que tenía gracias a Sango.

Bankotsu abrió con mucha dificultad los ojos y tomó el teléfono que estaba en su mesita de al lado y contestó aún adormilado.

— ¿Bankotsu? —Él escuchó la voz de Kagome y el sueño se le espantó repentinamente.

— ¿Qué no sabes la hora que es? Déjame dormir—

—Sí, lo siento, pero quería hablar contigo, yo no…—el corazón de Kagome latía violentamente en su pecho y sus manos sudaban, no podía entender por qué estaba tan nerviosa.

— ¿No puede esperar hasta el lunes? —

—Necesito decírtelo ahora—

— ¿Tan importante es? —

—Lo es—

—Si lo fuera no me lo dirías por teléfono—

—Necesito hacerlo, sólo quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de esta noche—

Esto tomó al muchacho por sorpresa.

—Ya veo ¿Eso es todo? —preguntó fríamente.

—No sabes el trabajo que me costó llamarte, no te comportes de esa manera—ella levantó un poco la voz.

—Esta bien, esta bien ¿Qué quieres que te diga? —

—Dime que estas molesto, dime lo que en realidad sientes, pero no te quedes callado ¡No me gusta! —

Bankotsu guardó silencio, no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba sintiendo una extraña sensación que no le dejaba pensar claramente.

—Habla—susurró.

—No es necesaria tu disculpa Higurashi, nos vemos el lunes—

—Bankotsu—

— ¿Qué? —

—Lo siento mucho en verdad—

—Buenas noches Higurashi—Bankotsu terminó súbitamente con la llamada.

Él estaba complacido hasta cierto punto, pues su molestia había desaparecido por completo y ahora en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa llena de satisfacción porque ella le había llamado.

—Ella es interesante—

* * *

Kagome por su parte estaba demasiado desconcertada, por lo menos esa noche la culpa no le dejaría dormir y ahora tenía que pensar en qué le diría en cuanto lo viera, pues ahora estaba más que decidida, no quería molestar más al muchacho con problemas que a él no le concernían, era hora de terminar con ese noviazgo falso.

Sin darse cuenta esa noche Bankotsu ocupó la mayor parte de los pensamientos de la joven, Inuyasha y Kikyo pasaron a segundo término.

* * *

Al día siguiente Sango fue a casa de Kagome y la encontró con tal mal semblante que imaginó lo que había pasado en el cine.

— ¿Tan mal te fue? —

— ¿Se me nota? —

—Algo—

—Kikyo no dejaba de besarlo delante de mí—

—Es porque te tiene miedo, sabe que Inuyasha siente algo muy fuerte por ti—

— ¿Entonces que hace con ella? —

—Es un idiota—

—Sango ¿Crees que Bankotsu sienta algo por mi? —

— ¿Por qué preguntas? —

—Ayer me besó varias veces—

Sango enrojeció violentamente.

— ¿Te besó? —

—Bueno, no exactamente, él me besó en las mejillas de una manera que no sé cómo explicarte—

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Tan extraño fue? —

—Todo empezó cuando ella se sentó en el regazo de Inuyasha y comenzó a besarlo, entonces él me exigió que lo mirara y cuando lo miré, me sentí muy nerviosa, sentía deseos de salir corriendo, pero no podía moverme…yo no lo entiendo, él me hace temblar, hace que me falte el aire—

Sango rogó en su interior que ella no dijera aquello que más temía.

— ¿Él te gusta? —

Kagome lo meditó, comparó los pros y los contras de Inuyasha y Bankotsu.

—No Sango, yo amo a Inuyasha desde que lo conocí—contestó con tristeza—pero ya entendí que no soy correspondida, pero aun así no es justo para Bankotsu—

—Eso es verdad, no quiero decirlo, pero…te lo dije—Sango abrazó a su amiga y luego se separó para mirarla y contarle como le fue con Miroku.

—Por cierto, Miroku dijo que Inuyasha golpeó primero a Bankotsu—

— ¿En serio? por un momento pensé que fue Bankotsu quien había iniciado todo, siempre está peleando con todo mundo—

—La directora Kaede lo castigó sin darle oportunidad de defenderse, Inuyasha salió limpio—

—Eso es injusto—

—Él tiene la culpa, siempre está metido en problemas, tú misma lo acabas de decir, siempre está peleando—

—Él ni siquiera acusó a Inuyasha cuando le pregunté—comentó afligida, pues ella también había juzgado de la misma manera al moreno cuando vio que Inuyasha también tenía un gran moretón en el ojo. — ¿Cómo te fue con Miroku? —Kagome notó que la sangre se agolpaba en las mejillas de Sango — ¿Pues qué fue lo que pasó? Preguntó sorprendida por aquella reacción tan natural en Sango.

—Miroku y yo…ya somos novios—

Kagome saltó emocionada y gritó eufórica.

— ¡Te felicito! Vamos a comer una hamburguesa, yo invito—

Ambas chicas salieron al centro comercial para festejar el noviazgo de Sango.

* * *

El fin de semana terminó y Kagome se apresuraba de nuevo para llegar a clases, iba demasiado tarde, ya que al desvelarse durante el fin de semana le provocó levantarse más tarde de lo normal, ella iba corriendo, con suerte y entraría al salón antes de que sonara la campana, pero al dar vuelta al pasillo chocó contra otro estudiante.

— ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué…?—Ella fue a dar contra el piso y molesta comenzó a gritar, pero la voz de la persona con la chocó interrumpió su alegato.

—Disculpa—se escuchó aquella voz sin emoción alguna.

— ¿Bankotsu? —

Él sólo continuó caminando hacia su casillero.

Ella lo miró extrañada.

— ¿Es todo lo que dirás? ¿Disculpa? —

Pero él la ignoró totalmente.

Ella esperaba alguno de sus sarcasmos, en una semana conoció la manera de actuar del moreno, siempre era tan simple y cínico, pero ahora él estaba frío e indiferente.

Kagome arrugó el ceño y caminó molesta, hasta cierto punto ya no le importaba llegar temprano a su salón, por fortuna llegó antes de que sonará el timbre y de que llegara su maestro, pero aun así le resto importancia, dado que estaba absorta repasando los acontecimientos de hace unos momentos, tanto que muy apenas puso atención a la nueva alumna que se estaba presentando.

—Mi nombre es Yura Sakasagami y me transfirieron de Hiroshima—

Hiroshima.

Kagome escuchó el nombre de ese lugar y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue que el moreno también era transferido de esa provincia.

Bankotsu había sido transferido a mitad año al instituto en el que ahora estaba; según los rumores, él había peleado en su antigua escuela y había sido expulsado, pero que la madre del chico había hablado con Kaede para que aceptara al muchacho.

Tal vez aquella nueva alumna pudo haber estado en la misma escuela que él, después de todo, no era un lugar tan grande.

* * *

El timbre sonó marcando la hora del almuerzo, Kagome estaba aún indecisa si ir a buscar a Bankotsu para disculparse nuevamente por lo sucedido en el cine y para terminar con esa farsa, aunque ella estaba consciente de que podía ser ignorada y rechazada por el moreno, especialmente por la forma que la trató cuando chocó con él.

Buscó en la cafetería y se encontró con Sango, se disculpó con ella por no poder almorzar en esta ocasión juntas, pero tenía que hablar con Bankotsu y tenía poco tiempo. Buscó en el jardín y por último en la azotea de la escuela; lo vio parado, parecía estar platicando con alguien, era ese compañero suyo, aquel muchacho alto al que muchos le temían por su altura, su nombre es Kyokotsu; ella estaba a punto de marcharse cuando los escuchó hablar.

—No sabía que te sintieras de esa manera hermano—dijo el más grande—Nunca creí que una mujer pudiera hacerte esto—

—Yo tampoco creí que esto me afectara—dijo el chico de larga trenza.

Kagome amplió la mirada ¿De qué estaban hablando?

—Lo que menos deseo es volver a verla, esa mujer me repugna—Dijo Bankotsu, por la forma en que hablaba Kagome pudo deducir que él estaba demasiado furioso.

— ¿Cómo puede tener el descaro de venir a buscarte? —

—No me interesa lo que ella quiera, ni lo que sienta, no quiero oírla…la odio—dio un puñetazo a la baranda, haciendo un estruendoso ruido que hizo que Kagome retrocediera asustada y tropezara con una lata que estaba tirada en el suelo, el sonido llamó la atención de ambos chicos.

Kyoukotsu se adelantó para ver quién era y encontró a Kagome, quien se quedó paralizada por un segundo y cuando reaccionó para correr ya era demasiado tarde, el compañero de Bankotsu la tenía agarrada del brazo.

—Tenemos una espía jefe—

— ¿Uh? ¡Kagome! —El muchacho mostró una gran sonrisa al verla, la miró como si nada hubiera pasado antes— ¿Qué haces aquí? —

Kyoukotsu soltó a Kagome al darse cuenta de que ella era la joven del salón de al lado, la supuesta novia de Bankotsu.

La colegiala caminó enérgicamente hasta donde él estaba y le dio una gran bofetada al moreno, esto tomó por sorpresa a ambos chicos.

El rostro del moreno quedó volteado hacia su derecha y colocó su mano en la mejilla enrojecida por el golpe.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios…? ¿Por qué has hecho eso?—gritó molesto.

—Si tanto me odias… ¡Dímelo a la cara! No tienes que andarte escondiendo de mi, ni mucho menos hablar a mis espaldas—ella estaba realmente furiosa, se sentía ofendida.

—Les dejo para que hablen—el otro muchacho se retiró sintiendo pena ajena por su amigo.

— ¡Te odio! —

— ¿A sí? ¿Y se puede saber por qué? —

—Dijiste que te repugno, que no deseas volver a verme—ella desvió su mirada hacia otro lado.

— ¿Ah?...ya veo—el muchacho se recargó sobre la baranda—no hablaba de ti—

— ¿No? Como si fuera a creerte—

—La chica nueva de tu salón—

— ¿Qué tiene que ver ella? —

—Es mi hermanastra y fue mi novia—

— ¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendida.

—No voy a contarte mi vida y puedes creer lo que te dé la gana—el joven ya estaba de mal humor y comenzó a alejarse de la muchacha, pero antes la miró de forma severa—por cierto, no vuelvas a tocarme de esa manera—y la dejó sola en aquella azotea.

Kagome se sintió más avergonzada que antes, algo realmente malo debió haber pasado entre esos dos, pues él en verdad se veía muy mal, irritado más de lo normal; y ahora ella llegaba y lo golpeaba, se sentía demasiado tonta.

— ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? —Se llevó la mano al pecho— ¿por qué me dolió tanto pensar que esas palabras eran para mí? ¿Ahora cómo soluciono esto? —

Ella también se alejó de aquel lugar, la clase de taller estaba a punto de comenzar; corrió por aquellos pasillos vacios del instituto, tenía un poco de prisa, pero cuando vio que Inuyasha caminaba frente a ella empezó a caminar despacio y bajó la mirada, aún le dolía verlo, su corazón se aceleraba y le dolía respirar; quiso pasar disimuladamente por un lado, cuando él se detuvo.

— ¿Eres feliz con él? —

Ella había pasado de largo, pero cuando lo escuchó se detuvo.

—Eso no tiene por qué afectarte, dudo que te interese mi felicidad Inuyasha—Volteó y lo miró a los ojos, ambos chicos se veían demasiado tristes.

—Nunca imaginé que tú fueras ese tipo de mujeres Kagome—

Kagome arrugó el ceño.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —

— ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! —

— ¡¿Me estas ofendiendo? —

— ¡Sales con el primer idiota con el que topas, porque estas despechada! ¡Eres una…!—no pudo terminar porque un puño se estrelló contra su mandíbula.

Kagome se sorprendió al igual que Inuyasha.

— ¡Qué cobarde bestia eres Inuyasha! ¿Cómo puedes gritarle así a esta señorita? —

La joven pudo reconocer al capitán de los Lobos.

—Joven Kouga—

— ¿Estás bien Kagome? —

— ¡No me digas! ¿También este lobo rabioso? —Inuyasha miró decepcionado a la joven y se alejó de ella.

— ¿En dónde está tu novio y por qué te gritaba ese tipo? —

—Es…es…—ella comenzó a sollozar—complicado hablar en este… momento—

—No llores por favor—

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —la voz de Bankotsu alertó a Kouga.

— ¿Cómo puedes permitir que otro hombre le grite a tu novia? —Preguntó lleno de rabia.

Bankotsu lo miró desconcertado y luego de ver que Kagome estaba aguantándose el llanto, comprendió que algo malo había pasado.

—Si ella fuera mi novia, jamás, escúchalo bien, jamás permitiría que otro le mirara, mucho menos le gritara—

—Ya veo—pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello de la joven—bien lobo, hasta aquí llegaron tus servicios, yo me encargo de mi novia ahora—

— ¡Estás loco si piensas que…!—

—No te preocupes joven Kouga, necesito hablar con mi novio en este momento—

Kouga entendió el mensaje de la joven y decidió irse, aunque estaba algo preocupado por aquella chica.

—Bankotsu, debemos terminar esta farsa—dijo con tristeza—Inuyasha no dejará a su novia y menos por mi—se soltó del abrazo del moreno.

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Vamos! Deja esa tontería, es más, vámonos de pinta ¿Te parece? Alejémonos por este día de esta mierda de escuela y de toda su gente—

—Pero las clases…—

—Yo también necesito un respiro, aunque sea uno pequeño—

— ¿No me has escuchado? Debemos terminar—

—Te escuché, pero ¿Y qué? —

—Todo salió mal—comenzó a llorar.

—No, no llores aquí—susurró preocupado—si alguien nos ve, pensarán que te hice algo—la tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar a prisa para salir de la escuela.

— ¿A dónde iremos? —

—Ya verás—

— ¿Qué? —se sorprendió.

—Iremos a relajarnos y después iremos a comer algo—

—Yo…—

—No aceptaré un no, verás que pensarás mejor con la cabeza fría—

Continuará…

¡Hola chicos y chicas! ¿Qué les pareció? Lamento la tardanza, pero la imaginación estuvo demasiado fugada en este capi, lo hizo y lo deshice varias veces porque no quedaba conforme con lo que hacía y la verdad hasta que no quedé a gusto pude publicarlo, pero igual espero que también ustedes hayan quedado conformes con este capítulo.

Antes de despedirme quiero agradecerles su paciencia y el que estén leyendo las locuras que esta mujer escribe y en especial a gracias a las que me apoyan con sus comentarios y ellas son:

**Umee-chan, yukiloba, Hitomi, AllySan, Trisha Xx, Lucecita23, Gata de la Luna, Angel2012Negro, SessacTammy, pero en especial, gracias AllySan.**

Nos leemos pronto, besos.

Axter.


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola a todos! Sé que he tardado, pero mi falta de inspiración no me dejaba, eso y de que me la paso en el mugroso facebook, pero ya estuvo.

Este capítulo quiero dedicárselo a **Miss Sixty Cullen** porque pronto será su cumpleaños, te mando un beso y un abrazo por adelantado y espero que disfrutes este capítulo.

Bueno ahora continuemos.

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo 7:**

Inuyasha se sentía terrible por lo sucedido minutos atrás en el pasillo; él quería decirle algo a Kagome, quería decirle lo que pensaba acerca de su relación con Bankotsu, pero finalmente lo que le dijo no era lo que deseaba, la realidad era que le dio tanto coraje el ver que ella bajó la mirada tratando de ignorarlo cuando se cruzaron en el pasillo que en ese momento sólo pensó en hacerla sentir mal, provocarla para hacerla hablar, todo fue al calor del momento, le dijo cosas que no sentía y terminó hiriéndola y para rematar llega ese tipo Kouga defendiéndola y haciéndolo quedar como el villano; no, él ya era el villano desde el momento en que abrió la boca.

—Debo disculparme—Se dijo y salió del salón con la excusa de ir al baño, corrió al aula de la chica pero no la vio, entonces se asomó al de su amiga Sango y extrañado se dio cuenta de que tampoco estaba Bankotsu, entonces llamó a Sango haciéndole señas.

La morena pidió permiso para salir por un momento, estaba desconcertada por ver allí a Inuyasha.

— ¿En dónde esta Kagome? —

—Inuyasha ¿Qué esta pasando con ustedes dos? —Sango tomó del brazo al joven y salieron del pasillo para poder hablar sin interrupciones y sin que nadie los molestara.

—Sango, tengo que hablar con ella—Inuyasha estaba demasiado angustiado.

—Si no me dices lo que está sucediendo no te diré nada ¿Qué le hiciste? —

La morena no estaba bien enterada del por qué Kagome se había marchado con Bankotsu, pero al ver al chico de plateada cabellera tan desesperado dedujo que Inuyasha había sido el causante de todo este enredo.

—Yo…—desvió la mirada avergonzado.

— ¿Por qué haces esto Inuyasha? Tienes novia, déjala en paz, aléjate de ella por un tiempo—

—No puedo—

— ¡Aléjate de ella! —Sango se sentía mal por sus dos amigos, se sentía entre la espada y la pared, el ver a Kagome deprimida desde la semana pasada y no poder hacer nada era demasiado para ella y ahora al ver a Inuyasha en ese estado era la gota que derramó el vaso, estimaba a ambos chicos y el verlos de esta manera, le era por demás doloroso.

— ¡No me pidas eso! —

Sango retrocedió un par de pasos y se recargó contra la pared deslizando pesadamente su cuerpo hasta el suelo.

— ¿Qué no te pida eso? —Susurró— ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme algo así? Soy yo quien ha estado con Kagome, viéndola triste desde que te vimos besando a una desconocida, soy yo quien ha estado con ella apoyándola mientras comete error tras error—levantó molesta la voz— ¿Y me dices que no te pida eso? Entonces termina con esta situación de una buena vez y decídete ¿Kikyo o Kagome? —

Inuyasha escuchó pacientemente los regaños de Sango y fingió una sonrisa cuando ella terminó de hablar.

—Eres la segunda persona que me hace esa pregunta—Se sentó al lado de la joven—Kikyo me gusta…—

—Lo mismo decías de Kagome—

—Yo no sabía lo que ella sentía por mí—

—Yo te lo dije muchas veces, recuérdalo, siempre te animé a que le declararas tu amor—

—Pero ahora ya es tarde—

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no; ellos pueden terminar—

— ¿Qué debo hacer? —

—No lo sé, mis dos mejores amigos están distanciados por personas ajenas—

—Ella es mi amiga y no deseo perderla, pero a veces…—

—Dale tiempo y ya veremos si sigue siendo tu amiga, también tomate tu tiempo y aclara tus ideas, muchas cosas pueden pasar, mientras tanto mantén a Kikyo alejada de Kagome, por si no te has dado cuenta tu noviecita goza de provocar a mi amiga—

—Lo sé, me di cuenta el viernes ¿Fue por eso que ellos se besaban? —

— ¿Los viste? —

—Sí—bajó la mirada—él también estaba provocándome—

—Ya veo, te diste cuenta—

—Pero también me di cuenta de otra cosa—

— ¿De qué? —preguntó curiosa.

—De que ella no siente nada por él, que lo utiliza—

— ¿Y no crees que después ella pueda sentir algo por Bankotsu? Él ha estado junto a ella cada vez que tú la haces llorar—

—Sólo será agradecimiento—contestó seguro.

—Por algo se empieza o ¿Tú estabas muy enamorado de Kikyo cuando la conociste? —

—No, sólo sorprendido—

— ¿La amas? —

—Ella es la primera que me ha besado y la primera que me dice que me ama—dijo suavemente.

— ¿No es muy pronto para eso? Además Kagome nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decírtelo—

— ¿Crees? —

—Ten cuidado con Kikyo, Inuyasha—

— ¿De qué? —

—No sé, no existe el amor a primera vista ¿o si? —

Inuyasha suspiró.

—Sango, por favor, dime en dónde encuentro a Kagome—

—No lo sé, Kyokotsu sólo dijo que ella estaba mal y que me llevara sus cosas ¿Qué le dijiste para que Bankotsu decidiera llevársela? —Su sospecha de que Inuyasha había dicho algo para ofender a Kagome acababa de ser confirmada al ver la insistencia de Inuyasha.

—Le pregunté que si era feliz y le dije que no imaginé que fuera de ese tipo de mujeres…—

— ¡Idiota! ¿A qué tipo de mujeres te referías?—

—A ninguna en especial. Lo siento, sé que cometí un error—

—Muy grave error—comentó molesta— ¡Tienes que disculparte con ella!—exigió.

—Lo sé, lo sé, sólo dime en dónde está—

— ¡Que no lo sé! —Contestó— ¡Que te cueste trabajo recuperarla!—Sango se levantó y comenzó a caminar a su salón— ¡Ash! Los hombres pueden llegar a ser tan idiotas—

Inuyasha la observó alejarse, pero él permaneció sentado.

* * *

Bankotsu y Kagome abordaron un tren, ella no sabía cuál era su destino, pero cualquier lugar sería bueno mientras estuviera lejos de Inuyasha.

—Quita esa cara, las personas comienzan a vernos raro—Habló Bankotsu.

— ¿Eh? Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo—

—Por lo menos finge, así como finges ser mi novia—

Kagome se sintió un poco ofendida.

Pronto llegaron a la estación y después caminaron un tramo más, ellos se dirigían hacia el parque que estaba cerca de la casa del moreno, pero antes de dar vuelta en la esquina tres chicos los interceptaron.

— ¿Tú eres Bankotsu? —Preguntó uno de ellos.

Bankotsu no tardó en reconocerlos, ellos eran amigos de Naraku, los tres pertenecían a otra escuela, pero siempre se les veía junto a él, además los reconoció porque los tres eran albinos.

— ¿Quién pregunta? —sonrió cínicamente.

— ¡Qué descortés soy! Soy Kagueromaru, este es Hakudoshi y este es Moryomaru—

—Bien y… ¿Quién de ustedes irá primero? —

— ¿Primero? —se burló Hakudoshi, quien era de mediana estatura, un poco más bajito que Bankotsu.

Kagome también los reconoció al instante, sintió como su boca se secaba, sus manos estaban frías y comenzó a sudar, estaba lista para correr, sentía mucho miedo de estos tres tipos, ya que no sólo había escuchado que eran muy violentos, sino que alguna vez los vio peleando contra otro grupo de muchachos, en verdad eran despiadados a la hora de luchar, en especial ese Kagueromaru.

—Oh no, no lo entiendes, no hay primero ni segundo entre nosotros—continuó Hakudoshi.

— ¿Los tres al mismo tiempo? Bueno, hace mucho que no peleo en serio ¿Creen poder ganarme los tres? —

—En realidad eres engreído, no será necesario que peleemos los tres, yo solo puedo contigo—

— ¿En serio enano? ¿No se enoja tu mami si juegas brusco con los mayores que tú? —

Kagome no podía creerlo, Bankotsu los estaba provocando.

—Ríete ahora—

—Vete de aquí—Bankotsu empujó a Kagome hacia atrás.

Y Hakudoshi se lanzó contra el moreno quien simplemente esquivaba todos y cada uno de los golpes de su contrincante.

Kagome iba a echar a correr para conseguir ayuda, pero el más alto de los tres, Moryoumaru la agarró del brazo y se colocó detrás de ella sujetándola del cuello con el antebrazo.

—Lástima, tu novia se queda a ver como nos divertimos moliéndote a golpes—dijo Kagueromaru—Tal vez después te dejaremos ver a ti como nos divertimos con ella—Kagueromaru dio un lengüetazo a la mejilla de Kagome, quien gritó asqueada y por impulso soltó un golpe justo a la cara de aquel sujeto desagradable.

Bankotsu se distrajo con el grito de Kagome y recibió el puño de Hakudoshi en su mejilla y en respuesta, el moreno le dio un puñetazo entre ceja y oreja dejando noqueado a su oponente.

— ¡Maldita! —Kagueromaru gritó furioso y abofeteó a Kagome.

Bankotsu escuchó el golpe contra la chica y de inmediato corrió contra Kagueromaru, quien era mucho más hábil y violento que Hakudoshi, el moreno fue golpeado varias veces por el chico albino.

Bankotsu miró enfadado como aquel tipo sujetaba a Kagome y como apretó con más fuerza su cuello haciendo que un grito escapara de su garganta.

—No te distraigas, estas peleando conmigo—El muchacho golpeó el estómago del moreno logrando sofocarlo.

Bankotsu abrazó su abdomen por el dolor provocado, miró a Kagome quien estaba demasiado asustada y entonces decidió que ya era hora de pelear en serio, se puso en guardia nuevamente y comenzó a golpear con todas sus fuerzas a Kagueromaru, pues debía deshacerse rápido de su oponente para liberar a la joven del tipo que la sujetaba.

Kagome estaba sorprendida de ver actuar a Bankotsu de esa manera, era tan violento como Kagueromaru y pronto vio como este caía al suelo cuando el muchacho de ojos azules le propinó tremendos golpes en la boca del estómago, además de las patadas que le dio mientras estaba tirado en el piso.

— ¡Jamás! ¡Escúchame! ¡Jamás vuelvas a golpear a mi chica! —Bankotsu le dio una última patada en la cara del albino y luego volteó hacia Moryomaru—suéltala y pelea como hombre—sonrió de medio lado.

— ¿La quieres? Tómala—Y el chico aventó a Kagome contra Bankotsu, quien la sostuvo antes de que tropezara.

Bankotsu nunca quitó la mirada de Moryomaru, entonces empujó a Kagome hacia un lado, en donde no estorbara y luego se arrojó contra el último albino que quedaba en pie y comenzaron a pelear, este era el más fuerte de los tres y fue quien logró golpear sobre la ceja izquierda del moreno y haciéndole una cortada en esta, la sangre que brotaba de la herida evitaba que pudiera ver bien ya que estaba entrando a su ojo.

Kagome se percató de que Hakudoshi se acercaba por detrás de Bankotsu, en su mano llevaba un trozo de madera que recogió del piso, estaba a punto de golpear por la espalda al moreno.

— ¡Cuidado! —Kagome llamó la atención tanto de Bankotsu como la de los otros dos chicos, al mismo tiempo que ella cerró su puño y los estrelló contra la nariz de Hakudoshi. — ¡Ah, ah! ¡Mi mano! —Kagome sacudió la mano varias veces en señal de dolor.

Bankostsu la miró y sonrió sorprendido, esa no se la esperaba de la chica, pero no podía distraerse y volvió a la pelea contra Moryomaru, quien no lo atacó mientras estuvo desprevenido.

— ¡Esa es mi chica! —Bankotsu gritó emocionado.

La pelea fue interrumpida al escuchar las sirenas de una patrulla, que había recibido el reporte de tres chicos atacando a una pareja; cuando la policía llegó al lugar no vio a nadie, todos había huido ya.

Bankotsu tomó la mano de Kagome y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, corrieron entre callejones hasta llegar a la casa del muchacho.

—Ya…estamos seguros—habló tratando de recuperar el aliento y luego abrió la puerta dejando pasar primero a Kagome —Nos arruinaron nuestro día de pinta—sonrió. Bankotsu se percató de que Kagome se frotaba la mano con la que golpeó a Hakudoshi.

—Sí, lo arruinaron—contestó indiferente.

—Voy por hielo a la cocina—Él la tomó de la mano y la revisó—estuviste grandiosa, nunca imaginé que tú pudieras noquear a un tipo como Hakudoshi—dijo entusiasmado.

— ¡Fue grandioso! Fue…fue ¡Excitante! —Ella se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala

— Oye, no es para tanto, yo estaba preocupado—caminó hasta la cocina y del congelador y sacó varios hielos y los puso en una vasija y regresó hasta donde ella se encontraba—mete la mano aquí—

— ¡Ay! Está frío—se quejó la joven.

—Claro, es hielo ¿Te duele? —

—Algo—

—Es el precio que debes pagar por excitarte tanto—sonrió burlón.

— ¡No es justo Bankotsu! fue por ayudarte—

— ¡Y fue genial! Nunca creí que tú hicieras eso ¡Estoy enamorado! —Bankotsu exclamó sin pensar.

— ¿Qué? —Kagome abrió ampliamente sus ojos, estaba sorprendida ante tal declaración y luego enrojeció completamente.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó despistado.

—No…nada…—Ella pudo notar que él había hablado de esa manera gracias a la euforia del momento.

—Iré por el botiquín de mi hermano Suikotsu, siempre tiene ungüentos y esas cosas, él estudia medicina—

— ¿Tienes más hermanos? —

—Sí, somos cuatro, también tengo otro hermano que se llama Renkotsu, pero no quiero hablar de él—Se dio la media vuelta y dejó sola a Kagome en la sala mientras él iba por el botiquín.

La joven se llevó la mano ilesa al pecho.

— ¿Por qué mi corazón latió de esa manera cuando dijo que estaba enamorado? ¿Miedo? Tal vez, yo no quiero lastimarlo, yo estoy enamorada de Inuyasha—pensó.

—Aquí está el botiquín—el moreno interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica.

— ¿Tiene cinta adhesiva y gasas? ¿Tal vez un poco de alcohol? —preguntó ella.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te cortaste? —

—Yo no, pero tu ceja… debo limpiarla y curarte—Ella levantó su mano y tocó con suavidad la ceja del muchacho, sin llegar a tocar la herida.

—No es necesario, sólo me lavaré y ya—

—Insisto, no seas tan caprichoso, espera aquí no tardo—Kagome se levantó y fue a lavarse las manos y regresó de nuevo a la sala.

El muchacho se levantó del sillón para evitar que ella le tocara la herida con esas cosas, odiaba el ardor que le provocaban.

La colegiala puso su mano sobre el pecho del chico y con un fuerte empujón lo sentó de nuevo y se colocó encima de él, sus piernas estaban a los costados de las del muchacho, quien puso sus manos sobre la cintura de la joven para quitársela de encima, pero ella fue más rápida y sacó el material de curación y comenzó a limpiar la herida.

Bankotsu hizo una mueca leve de dolor y empuñó sus manos sobre la falda de la joven, trató de evitar que ella pensara que era un vil cobarde sólo porque odiaba las curaciones, especialmente si iban agujas de por medio.

—Lo siento, sólo coloco esta cinta para cerrar la herida y listo—

Kagome echó un vistazo a su trabajo y sin querer sus ojos se clavaron en los brillantes y azules ojos del moreno; Kagome entreabrió sus labios como si hubiera querido expresar algo, pero nada salió de estos y suave y disimuladamente miró hacia un costado.

—Ya está listo—Ella aún estaba sobre Bankotsu. —Debemos acabar con esta farsa, me ha causado muchos problemas—

—Creo que deberíamos esperar hasta el baile, después de todo yo me he llevado la peor parte—

Kagome malinterpretó las palabras de Bankotsu al pensar que él odiaba estar con ella.

— ¡Pues disculpa si te he hecho pasar un mal momento! No creí que yo fuera tan desagradable para ti—ella intentó levantarse rápidamente, pero las manos de Bankotsu la sujetaron con firmeza, pues estas aún estaban en su cintura.

—No sé a que te refieras tú, pero yo hablo de que en he sido golpeado dos veces en menos de una semana y todo es gracias a ti—frunció el ceño.

—Entonces ¿Para qué esperar hasta el baile? Ya sé que te desagrado demasiado, por eso quiero terminar—

— ¿De qué hablas? —

—Sé que es difícil para ti estar a mi lado, me di cuenta en el cine y eso para mi ha sido denigrante—Ella bajó la mirada, pero continuaba en el regazo de Bankotsu.

—Espera, espera ¿Lo dices porque no te besé? —parpadeó varias veces.

—No…yo…—

—Recuerda que tú dijiste que nunca me besarías—le dijo con seriedad.

—Porque tú dijiste lo mismo—

—Ya veo—sonrió de medio lado, se levantó con Kagome encima y la recostó sobre el sillón quedando arriba de ella, puso sus manos a los costados para no dejar todo su peso sobre ella—Yo si te besé, no en la boca, pero te besé—dijo con voz ronca.

—No es verdad—Ella trató de empujarlo con fuerza para quitárselo de encima.

—Sí lo hice, juro que te besé y voy a hacerlo de nuevo—le susurró al oído y comenzó a besarle el cuello, justo debajo de su oreja, tal y como lo hizo aquella noche que fueron al cine.

Kagome dejó de forcejear y cerró con suavidad sus párpados, permitiendo que el muchacho repartiera las dulces caricias que le propinaban sus labios.

— ¿Por qué no dices lo que realmente quieres? —volvió a susurrarle.

—Yo…—contestó agitada.

—Dime lo que quieres que haga—

Kagome abrió los ojos y miró fijamente los del muchacho, los cuales parecían suplicantes.

—Dilo—La respiración de Bankotsu también comenzaba a acelerarse y su mirada pasó de los achocolatados ojos de la chica a los rosados labios. —Sólo lo haré si tú quieres, sólo si me lo pides—se acercó hasta los labios de Kagome, quedando tan sólo un par de centímetros lejos el uno del otro.

Kagome llevó ambos brazos hasta el cuello del muchacho y los rodeó lentamente, con una mano le acarició y lo acercó un poco más mientras entrelazaba sus dedos entre el negro cabello de Bankotsu.

—Bésame Bankotsu—susurró suavemente.

Bankotsu atendió la orden de Kagome y cerró la distancia que había entre ellos, delineó con su lengua la comisura de los labios de la joven mientras ella abría lentamente su boca preparándose para recibir aquel suave beso, él dio suaves mordiscos al labio inferior de la chica y luego comenzó a meter su lengua en la húmeda cavidad de la chica y poco a poco fue dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el de ella, mientras que con su mano le acariciaba su tersa mejilla.

Kagome se estremeció al sentir que la lengua del muchacho comenzaba a invadir su boca, ella se sobresaltó y de un solo empujón se quitó de encima al chico y se levantó del sillón.

— ¡Lo siento! Perdóname Bankotsu, no puedo hacer esto, yo…yo…quiero terminar con esto. Por favor, ya no le des más vueltas, no quiero que sea más difícil para mi, por favor—ella caminó hasta la puerta y cuando estuvo a punto de abrirla, Bankotsu la cerró de nuevo.

—Espera un momento, estoy confundido—dijo con fingida indignación—fuiste tú quien me pidió que te besara—arrugó el ceño, parecía un poco molesto.

—Lo sé, lo sé, por eso te pido disculpas— se inclinó haciendo una reverencia de disculpa, mientras ocultaba su ruborizado rostro—es lo mejor, esto ya se ha vuelto enfermizo—

— ¿Enfermizo? ¿Es tu última palabra? —

—Lo es. Perdón—dijo apenada.

Bankotsu se hizo a un lado para permitirle que ella saliera de su casa… por ahora.

Kagome salió de inmediato y se fue directo a su casa, sólo deseaba recostarse y pensar

Bankotsu parpadeó varias veces, en verdad ella le parecía una chica muy interesante.

* * *

Kagome llegó a su casa y no encontró a nadie, cosa que agradecía pues lo que menos deseaba era que le hicieran preguntas, ya tenía muchas que contestarse ella misma; caminó hasta el baño y sacó una venda del botiquín y vendó la mano con la que había golpeado a Hakudoshi, con tanta emoción se le había olvidado su propio dolor; observó con cuidado su trabajo y sonrió al recordar como su puño se hundió en la nariz de aquel muchacho agresivo.

Se fue a su recámara y se arrojó contra la almohada y al cerrar los ojos pudo ver en su mente la cara un poco sonrojada de aquel jovencito que le exigía le pidiera un beso, y después sólo pudo recordar la calidez de su cuerpo sobre el de ella y la delicadeza con la que le delineaba sus labios haciendo que su corazón comenzara a latir desbocado.

— ¡Dios! ¿Por qué Bankotsu? ¿Por qué me haces sentir tan nerviosa con tan sólo recordarlo? ¿Por qué demonios te pedí eso? ¿Qué he hecho? —

De repente el timbre sacó a Kagome de sus cavilaciones y de nuevo su corazón se sobresaltó y sus mejillas comenzaron a arderle, lo más probable era que Bankotsu había venido a reclamarle o a preguntarle acerca de lo que sucedió en su casa; saltó de la cama y bajó las escaleras corriendo, se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta, como toda chica debía darse un poco de importancia ante un chico; respiró profundamente, no deseaba que él la mirara tan sonrojada ni nerviosa, no quería que Bankotsu se diera cuenta que él la había puesto de esa manera; abrió la puerta lentamente y se sintió un poco desilusionada al darse cuenta de que no era Bankotsu quien estaba frente a ella.

— ¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué haces aquí? deberías estar en el instituto —

Inuyasha pudo ver que ella salió con una suave sonrisa la cual se borró al verlo y pensó que estaba muy molesta.

—Hola Kagome—la saludó—he venido a disculparme por todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, por lo que te dije esta mañana y…—habló con sinceridad.

Kagome sonrió dulcemente.

—No te preocupes Inuyasha, yo sé que sientes algo muy fuerte por Kikyo, es una chica muy linda y nosotros somos sólo amigos y como tu amiga he decidido respetar tu decisión y permanecer a tu lado si me lo permites—

—De eso he venido a hablar—

—No te preocupes por eso yo… —

—Kikyo y yo terminamos—

Kagome amplió la mirada ante lo dicho por Inuyasha, estaba sorprendida ¿Su plan había resultado? ¿Por qué no se sentía tan feliz como imaginaba que lo sería? Después de todo esa era la idea.

—Lo siento Inuyasha—

—No fue tu culpa—dijo con un poco de tristeza—vengo a que me des una oportunidad—

— ¿Qué? —Se sonrojó—pero…acabas de terminar con ella—

— ¿Podemos intentarlo? En verdad me has gustado mucho desde que te conocí, empecemos de nuevo, como amigos y te demostraré que soy digno de ser tu novio y tú decidirás si me aceptas o no—

—Yo…no sé qué decir, yo—estaba confundida, en verdad deseaba darle esa oportunidad—está bien Inuyasha, empecemos de nuevo—sonrió cálidamente, estaba feliz de estar de nuevo a su lado, pero se sentía incomoda por Bankotsu.

Inuyasha la abrazó con ternura.

—Te demostraré que soy mejor que Bankotsu—

Tal declaración no fue agradable para Kagome, significaba que él no estaba con ella por amor, sino que era una simple competencia contra Bankotsu, pero luego recordó que por eso fue todo aquel teatro que había armado.

Continuará…

* * *

Gracias chicas por la espera, en especial gracias a las que me dejan su mensaje y ellas son: **Meylin, yukiloba, Camila Fanel, AllySan, Lucecita23, DjPuMa13g, Miss Sixty Cullen, kaname lin-chan, Umee-chan, Trisha Xx, Altair Nox, **pero sobre todo gracias **AllySan.**


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola! Sé que me merezco una fuerte regañada por tardar tanto, pero no quiero atiborrarlas de miles de excusas, mejor pasamos al capítulo, pero antes mil disculpas.

**Capítulo 8:**

Kagome corría por los pasillos con tal de llegar a tiempo a su salón, pero se detuvo al pasar por el aula de al lado, disimuladamente volteó y miró por la ventana y de inmediato volteó hacia el piso, se sintió avergonzada al descubrir que inconscientemente estaba buscando al moreno. Pronto trató de excusarse ella misma con el argumento de que era la costumbre de hacerlo, después de todo Sango también estaba en ese grupo. Se sentó en el lugar de siempre y abrió el cuaderno de la clase que estaba por comenzar, cuando de repente sintió que alguien la observaba fijamente, escudriñó en varias direcciones hasta dar con la persona que la miraba fijamente, era esa chica nueva, Yura, quien sonreía de manera soberbia y altanera, como si la estuviera retando; algo le decía a Kagome que acababa de echarse un alacrán al bolsillo.

La hora del almuerzo llegó y ella caminó hasta el salón de Sango, estaba nerviosa y sentía que el aire no llenaba sus pulmones, en su mente se reprochó aquel sentimiento tan incómodo, deseaba ver al moreno y al mismo tiempo deseaba no toparse con él por el resto de su vida.

— ¿Nos vamos Kagome? —preguntó su amiga.

Ella sólo asintió cabizbaja.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —la joven estaba realmente preocupada por Kagome, desde que Kikyo llegó a sus vidas ella ya no era la misma, no era tan alegre y segura como siempre.

—Sí, vámonos, tengo muchas cosas que contarte—

En el camino a la cafetería Kagome le contó a Sango que Inuyasha y Kikyo habían terminado y que por una parte se sentía culpable, que no estaba tan feliz como había imaginado.

—Eso es complicado Kagome, pero él así lo quiso—

—Sí, pero yo presioné—

—Esa relación no era tan sólida entonces—

—Hoy me toca el club de tiro con arco y no sé si pueda mirarla a los ojos—

—Entiendo, pero debes ser valiente y caminar con la frente en alto—

—Lo sé—

—También imagino que ya dejarás a Bankotsu y ese absurdo trato—

—De eso…—bajó la mirada un poco apenada, Sango alcanzó a notar un ligero sonrojo y la mirada algo triste—ya hemos terminado—

—Eso es bueno, entonces las cosas deberán tomar su propio rumbo—

—Eso espero—

Ambas chicas se sentaron donde siempre y no tardaron en llegar Miroku e Inuyasha y de repente una fuerte bofetada resonó por todo el lugar, pues Miroku había acariciado los atributos traseros de la joven Sango a manera de saludo y esta le respondió con un fuerte golpe.

— ¡Ja! Te lo mereces pervertido—se burló Inuyasha al ver la mano de Sango marcada en la cara de su compañero. — ¡Te lo dije Sango! Este tipo es un mano larga—

Kagome soltó una leve risa, la cual fue seguida por la de Inuyasha, pero ambos enmudecieron de pronto cuando Kikyo pasó junto a ellos. Inuyasha bajó la mirada y los otros tres chicos sólo lo miraron en silencio. Era difícil para todos ellos fingir que no había pasado nada.

Kikyo los había visto desde que entró a la cafetería, estaban todos tan sonrientes, que no sabía si debía entrar o regresar por donde vino, pero su orgullo la hizo seguir adelante, no les daría el gusto de verla derrotada, así que pasó junto a ellos haciendo que sus sonrisas se borraran de sus rostros y luego volvió a salir de aquel lugar. La joven miró complacida los rostros llenos de vergüenza de aquellos dos.

Las miradas de varias chicas se posaron sobre aquellos cuatro alumnos y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, la noticia de que Inuyasha había terminado con Kikyo por culpa de Kagome se había regado por el instituto como si de pólvora se tratara.

* * *

Bankotsu estaba parado junto a la baranda de la azotea, él y su fiel compañero platicaban acerca de cómo se había hecho ese nuevo moretón en el ojo.

—Ellos son amigos de Naraku, al que a veces le haces tareas—

—Por lo visto todo mundo odia a Naraku ¿Crees que no debería confiar en él? —Preguntó con ingenuidad.

—No lo sé, tú eres el único que has hecho tratos con él, aparte de sus secuaces—

—Paga bien—

— ¡Ah, el dinero! Pero he escuchado que es un traicionero, te recomiendo que dejes de ser tan confiado—

—Ya veo. Bien tendré más cuidado con él—

—Lo mejor sería que no hicieras ningún tipo de trato con ese tipo—

— ¡Vaya! Pero si aquí esta el chico más criticado del instituto—Una voz interrumpió la plática entre los dos varones.

—Yura —Bankotsu arrugó el ceño al ver la cínica sonrisa de aquella joven.

—Yo me voy—dijo Kyokotsu y salió de aquel lugar.

— ¿Así que tú eres aquel patético chico del que todos hablan? —El moreno la miró con desconcierto—Sí, tú, el cornudo, al que le pusieron el cuerno ¿Al que lo engañó su novia? —Tal parecía que aquella voluptuosa joven disfrutaba al ver la frustración de su hermanastro— ¿No lo sabías? ¡Ay! ¡Que imprudente soy!—Habló llena de sarcasmo.

—Veo que te sientes muy mal por mí—el moreno sonrió despreocupado—pero no tienes de que preocuparte, esa niña es inocente e ingenua, pero es muy inteligente, no es como cualquier chica que conozcas, no me ha abandonado y yo nunca la dejaré ir—

— ¿En serio? Nunca luchaste así por mí—

— ¿Y cómo hacerlo? Mi hermano Renkotsu ya había ganado la pelea sin que yo supiera que nos disputábamos tu amor, —Yura arrugó el ceño ofendida—espero que el revolcón fuera de lo mejor, eso le costó a mi hermano su boleto al extranjero—

— ¡Fue tu culpa!—Gritó molesta.

— ¿En serio? Yo no te llevé a su alcoba. Nunca pensé que fueras así, a mi ni siquiera me dejaste tocarte los pechos—sonrió de medio lado.

—Tu padre se enteró de nuestro romance y me dijo que si no terminábamos te mandaría lejos de mi lado—confesó con tristeza—por eso te pedí que me dejaras, pero nunca quisiste escucharme y tu padre lo tramó todo; entre Renkotsu y yo no pasó nada—

—Y tú caíste tan fácil, yo no vi que te resistieras a mi hermano—

— ¿Eres tonto? ¡Fue una trampa de tu padre!—

—Tal vez Yura, pero recuerda que yo te pedí que nos fugáramos—

— ¡Éramos muy jóvenes! Ni siquiera tenias en que caerte muerto—

—Tienes razón. Eso fue hace un año, no me hubiera importado sacrificar miles de cosas por ti—Bankotsu se dio la media vuelta—agradezco a mi padre por haberme abierto los ojos—y caminó hasta la puerta para dejar aquella azotea.

— ¡No voy a dejar que nadie se burle de ti! ¡Voy a recuperarte! —Gritó la joven.

Bankotsu escuchó las palabras de su hermanastra.

—Has lo que más te plazca, me tiene sin cuidado—El moreno dejó la terraza— ¡Qué historia más fantasiosa! ¿Piensa que le voy a creer? —Bankotsu revolvió molesto su flequillo, nunca pensó que Yura se atrevería a buscarlo y mucho menos que le hablaría. Decir que estaba molesto era poco y su enojo fue incrementándose al recorrer el pasillo, ya que escuchó cuando varias chicas del salón de Inuyasha hablaban de la fallida relación de este y Kikyo y que la causante de todo esto había sido una chiquilla de cuarto semestre, además hablaban compadeciéndose del pobre novio engañado.

* * *

La hora del almuerzo había terminado y cada alumno regresó a su aula; Kagome caminaba junto a Sango y al llegar al salón de ésta escuchó la suave risa del moreno e inconscientemente volteó a verlo.

Bankotsu sintió la mirada de la joven y se giró a verla, por unos segundos sus miradas se cruzaron, él se volteó de nuevo y continuó su plática con dos de sus compañeras, las cuales se acercaron al joven de manera cordial para apoyar a su compañero, pues ellas también habían escuchado los rumores.

Kagome se sintió dolida al ser ignorada por el muchacho, sobre todo por verlo reír con esas dos chicas, ninguna de esas dos jóvenes era ella, Bankotsu estaba riendo con otras chicas que no eran ella.

* * *

Las clases de taller dieron comienzo, Kagome estaba sentada en el mismo lugar de siempre, miró el asiento vacio del moreno mientras el maestro pasaba lista y no pudo evitar pensar que por su culpa aquel moreno ya no quería ir a clases.

—Bankotsu—el maestro lo nombró y estuvo a punto de ponerle falta cuando de repente la puerta se abrió.

—Aquí—

—De nuevo tarde—

—La comida me cayó mal de nuevo—

El profesor miró aquel nuevo hematoma en la ceja del moreno—no se qué tipo de comida consumas, pero déjala ya, creo que te produce alergia. Ya tome asiento. —El hombre comentó con sarcasmo—Bien continuemos con el proyecto, para el viernes ya debe estar terminado—

Bankotsu se acercó a Kagome y tomó sus herramientas para comenzar a trabajar, ella ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos sin sonrojarse de manera violenta.

—Higurashi, despierta—La llamó el muchacho.

— ¿Eh? —

—Pásame la llave de media pulgada—

—Sí, lo siento—Kagome tomó la llave y se la entregó en la mano al joven.

—Oye, deja de soñar despierta, este proyecto es para el viernes—

—Sí—

Bankotsu arrugó el ceño, le molestaba la manera tan sumisa con la que le contestaba.

Kagome cerró los ojos y recordó el beso del día anterior, sintió que su corazón golpeaba fuertemente contra su pecho y la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas logrando que estas se vieran demasiado enrojecidas.

—Aún me hace temblar—pensó y disimuladamente lo miró una vez más.

El rubor de la chica llamó la atención del muchacho, lo cual le hizo rodar los ojos con fastidio.

—Deja de pensar en tonterías, fue sólo un beso, a menos que… Inuyasha ya te haya besado—habló con desprecio.

La joven arrugó furiosa el ceño ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle acusaciones?

—No pensaba en ningún beso, no fue tan importante para mí—

—Que bueno que lo dices, por un momento me preocupó que te enamoraras de mí—

—Sueña Bankotsu, no me gustas nada—

—Eso no fue lo que vi ayer. Yo no fui quien te pidió que me besaras—

—Es verdad, pero sólo fue el momento, nada personal—

— ¡Vaya! Hablas como toda una experta—

—Tal vez, pero ¿Por qué te afecta? ¿Acaso no fue sólo un beso? —

—No, no me afecta en lo absoluto—

— ¡Qué bien que lo mencionas! —Sonrió— Ahora me siento más aliviada, por un momento yo también pensé que tú te habías enamorado de mí—

—Bien—Él sonrió también.

— ¡Pues bien!—contestó enojada.

—Entonces ponte a trabajar, no quiero reprobar este taller—le dijo muy molesto.

Y después ambos guardaron silencio, estaban molestos el uno con el otro y ninguno sabía bien la razón de su molestia.

La clase terminó sin contratiempos, cada uno de los chicos tomó su propio camino para dirigirse a su club deportivo.

* * *

Kagome sentía que el aire que respiraba era pesado, su nerviosismo fue en aumento al encontrarse con Kikyo, ella se veía dolida por la ruptura con Inuyasha, sólo esperaba que no hiciera ningún escándalo en la clase; llegó al campo en donde estaban las dianas, sentía las miradas acusadoras de sus compañeras y es que todo mundo se había enterado ya de que Inuyasha había terminado con Kikyo.

No pudo dar en el blanco ni una sola vez, en cambio su rival había acertado todos y cada uno de sus tiros, Kagome pensó que ella era perfecta y entonces se preguntó ¿Por qué Inuyasha había terminado con Kikyo? ¿Fue acaso por qué él sentía algo por ella? O tal vez fue gracias a Bankotsu.

La clase terminó y Kagome agradeció en silencio que así fuera, no podía aguantar más las miradas y los murmullos agresivos de las chicas. Caminó en silencio hasta los vestidores y cuando agarró su falda se le cayó un puñado de billetes, los cuales eran para pagarle a Bankotsu por haberla ayudado.

—Sólo se los entrego y todo habrá terminado—entonces caminó de regreso hasta el salón del moreno en donde se suponía que él estaría, ya que aún estaba castigado por pelear con Inuyasha. Su corazón latía apresuradamente, ella juraba que era por la velocidad de su paso e intentó caminar más despacio para recuperar el aliento, sin embargo su ritmo cardíaco iba aumentando a cada paso que daba, el aire apenas si llenaba sus pulmones y el hormigueo incesante en su estomago y en su pecho le provocaban nauseas, fue entonces que ella reconoció que quería verlo, que en realidad ansiaba verlo, mas ella se engañaba al repetirse una y otra vez que sólo era para saldar su deuda con el moreno, deseaba sacar de su cabeza esa idea de que lo extrañaba, de que extrañaba ir tomada de su mano.

Se detuvo un segundo para recuperar el aliento y cerró sus ojos para recordar aquel beso, no era su primer beso, pero admitió que fue el que había logrado ponerla más nerviosa, tanto que aún la hacía temblar y suspirar con tan sólo recordarlo, pero por otro lado estaba Inuyasha, él había terminado con su novia a causa de ella, no podía dejarlo atrás, se lo debía; abrió de nuevo los ojos y miró con tristeza la entrada al salón de Bankotsu, sólo unos pasos y todo habría terminado, comenzó a caminar a paso lento y con la mirada en el suelo, cuando de repente escuchó unos pasos que le hicieron levantar su rostro para mirar a la dueña de esas pisadas y fue entonces que la vio, era Yura su compañera, quien se dirigía decidida al salón del moreno, Kagome se detuvo y la miró fijamente y como siempre aquella joven la miró de manera altanera y retándola a quien sabe qué tipo de pelea y al ver como Yura sonreía porque entraría primero al salón, como si tratara de una carrera, se paralizó; en verdad esa joven la desconcertaba demasiado. La colegiala estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta, pero sus piernas no le respondieron.

* * *

Bankotsu limpiaba con fastidio la pizarra, estaba furioso por estar castigado, furioso por haber sido golpeado por el idiota de Inuyasha, pero sobre todo estaba furioso por haber rescatado a esa chica de Naraku aquel día, sino lo hubiera hecho, ella nunca se hubiera fijado en él, nunca le hubiera hecho esa proposición y no estaría haciendo el aseo de su salón en este momento, pero lo peor de todo era que ahora algunos de sus compañeros lo veían con un poco de lástima por haber sido abandonado por Kagome, eso no lo toleraba.

— ¡Diablos! —Suspiró— ¿Por qué me siento tan irritado? Yo sabía desde un principio que esto pasaría—continuó limpiando.

— ¿Por qué tan molesto? —la voz de Yura llamó su atención.

Bankotsu se giró a verla y después continuó limpiando la pizarra para ignorarla.

—Espera, espera, no me lo digas ¿Es porque tu novia te dejó por otro? —se acercó a él de manera insinuante, pues ella se dio cuenta de que Kagome se dirigía hacia el mismo lugar que ella y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para que los viera juntos.

Él arrugó el ceño.

—Y te interesa porque…—

—Vamos hermanito, yo puedo hacer que la olvides—lo abrazó de la cintura y se acercó a su oído. —Sé que aún sientes algo por mí, si no, no estarías de tan mal humor—

Bankotsu sonrió de medio lado y se soltó de su agarré.

—No me digas—la miró de frente.

Kagome había llegado justo después de Yura y había escuchado toda la conversación, pensaba en marcharse pero sus piernas no reaccionaron, sólo atinó en esconderse detrás de la puerta.

—Yura, no sé qué has escuchado, pero es algo que debemos arreglar entre ella y yo, los rumores me tienen sin cuidado—

—Lo dudo, por eso huiste de Hiroshima ¿No? ¿Por los rumores? —se acercó nuevamente a él y puso las manos sobre el pecho del muchacho. —Déjame demostrarte que aún te amo—se paró de puntitas e intentó besarlo, pero él puso la mano sobre la frente de la chica y la alejó.

—No, creo que eso no se va a poder, tengo novia ¿Recuerdas? —

— ¡Ella te es infiel! —y colocó los brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho quien sólo giró los ojos fastidiado.

—Son rumores—

— ¡Ella es una zorra! Todos la vimos junto a ese chico de hermoso cabello plateado—

De repente Yura sintió que alguien la jalaba del brazo haciendo que soltara a Bankotsu.

— ¿No escuchaste? Él no quiere nada contigo y tiene novia… soy yo—Kagome se señaló a si misma con el pulgar.

Yura la miró con desprecio desde los pies hasta la cabeza tratando de hacerla sentir insignificante.

Yura se dio media vuelta para alejarse de Kagome pero antes de salir intentó amenazarla.

— ¿Sabes? —miró fijamente a los ojos de Kagome, quien mantenía el ceño arrugado—Bankotsu no tardará en pedirme que este con él de nuevo ¿Y sabes qué le voy a responder? —

—Sí… tu tarifa—sonrió triunfal al ver la cara desencajada de su rival.

Bankotsu sonrió al escuchar una respuesta tan creativa por parte de su supuesta novia.

Yura pateó furiosa el cesto de basura y se marchó totalmente indignada.

Él no sabía si reír o molestarse por eso último.

—Eres una tonta, pudiste dejarlo así, Inuyasha ya terminó con Kikyo y tú terminaste conmigo—se agachó para recoger de nuevo la basura. —El trato terminó—

—Sólo vengo a pagarte—sacó el dinero de su bolsa y él lo tomó fingiendo que nada le importaba.

—Bien, ahora si terminamos—dijo serio.

—Sí, creo que sí—respondió un poco triste y extendió su mano—gracias Bankotsu—

Él se dio la media vuelta y la dejó con la mano extendida.

—No éramos amigos antes de esto y no espero que lo seamos después. —

Ella lo miró decepcionada.

—No te entiendo ¿Tan mal te caigo? ¿Tanto que no deseas ni siquiera ser mi amigo?—

—No es nada personal—

— ¿Qué no lo es? —

—Escucha, ya tienes lo que querías y yo también, aquí acaba todo—

— ¿En verdad eso es lo que quieres? —

—Mi vida nunca ha sido perfecta, siempre he tenido enemigos y no me preocupa, pero odio que ni siquiera puedo defenderme como debería porque tengo que defenderte a ti y estas dos semanas he tenido que cubrirte el trasero en más de una ocasión—

—Disculpa por ser un estorbo para ti—

—Como sea, nada me ata a ti y viceversa—la miró con el ceño arrugado y ella parecía que no creía lo que escuchaba—no te detengas para ser su novia, los rumores no me afectan—sus palabras eran severas. Él se agachó y comenzó a recoger la basura que Yura había tirado.

Ella lo observó detenidamente mientras él intentaba ignorarla, se veía tan molesto, más de lo normal y ella pensó que no era para menos, el día anterior ella lo había besado y hoy él se enteró de que Kikyo e Inuyasha habían terminado y que lo más probable es que pensara que ahora él y Kagome estuvieran saliendo. Pero eso no debería de afectarle de esa forma, después de todo, de eso se trataba el contrato.

—Escucha Bankotsu…—ella no quería pensar que lo había lastimado, era verdad no eran amigos, pero eso no le daba derecho a jugar con sus sentimientos.

—Si piensas que me he enamorado de ti, olvídalo, no lo estoy, sólo fue el momento, no me importa si tú y ese idiota son novios, sólo quería que todo acabara para volver a mi vida habitual—se levantó del suelo para encararla y de nuevo en su rostro estaba esa sonrisa tan irónica como siempre—el contrato terminó y tú y yo no somos nada—

Kagome bajó la mirada, se sintió tan humillada y tonta por estar frente a ese chico al que por un momento lo creyó un especie de amigo, ella estaba tratando de pedirle disculpas y el sólo la mandaba a volar; se dio la media vuelta sin decirle ni una palabra más, pues él ya lo había dicho todo.

Él espero a que ella se fuera y miró el rollo de billetes que le había entregado, se sintió tan molesto y extrañado cuando ella sacó el dinero de su bolsa, se podía decir que estaba un poco ofendido.

—Soy un idiota ¿Pero que demonios estaba esperando cuándo ella llegó aquí? —ni él mismo sabía lo que estaba esperando cuando la vio entrar, lo que sí sabía era que se sentía demasiado decepcionado.

* * *

Kagome caminaba por los pasillos vacios del instituto, unos cuantos metros más y estaría fuera de este, lamentaba tener que irse sola, pues Sango y Miroku aprovechaban el tiempo que les tomaba para ir a casa y platicar de cosas que sólo a ellos dos les interesaba, Inuyasha tuvo una emergencia en casa y su padre fue temprano a recogerlo y Bankotsu… él ya no tenía una razón para acompañarla.

Estaba un poco confundida y con demasiadas emociones encontradas por lo que acababa de suceder en ese salón, pues iba dispuesta a ponerle punto final al trato con ese muchacho, lo había decidido desde el día anterior y también se lo había dicho a él, que había, mas no podía olvidar el precio que habían acordado, pensó que al darle el dinero todo terminaría, pero cuando vio a Yura frente a la puerta del salón del moreno, cuando la vio sonreírle triunfante la hizo sentir molesta, verla abrazando a Bankotsu la hizo sentir afligida, sintió como le dolía el pecho por la angustia y recordaba sonriente como el moreno la había rechazado diciéndole que tenía novia, pero su sonrisa se borró al pensar que sólo lo había hecho para quitarse a Yura del camino ¡Ahora él la había utilizado! Tenía razón, Bankotsu tenía razón, ellos dos no eran nada; suspiró al descubrir tantas emociones en uno solo instante, dolor, celos, felicidad, tristeza, angustia y miedo.

La joven colegiala continuaba caminando a paso lento, ya que sentía que sus piernas habían perdido su fuerza, era eso o su percepción del tiempo y espacio había sido alterada por sus emociones, unos cuantos metros más y estaría fuera de la escuela, pero de repente algo detuvo su marcha, Naraku estaba parado justo en la puerta de enfrente, la única salida del edificio; ella dio la media vuelta, pensó que lo mejor sería regresar al salón en donde estaba Bankotsu, pero desechó la idea inmediatamente, no quería que el moreno volviera a defenderla y se lo echara en cara como lo había hecho hace un momento, luego pensó en ir con la directora, pero ¿Qué le diría? No tenía una razón en concreto para delatarlo; caminó disimuladamente pero él alcanzó a verla y rápidamente caminó hasta ella y la agarró con fuerza del brazo.

— ¿Tan rápido te vas? Me ofendes señorita, sobre todo después de golpear a mis amigos sin razón alguna—Naraku jaló con fuerza el brazo de la chica para hacerla voltear hacia él. — ¿No dices nada? —

—Tus… tus amigos nos atacaron—reclamó.

— ¿Ellos? Que extraño. Necesito que paguen los daños causados a mis muchachos—dijo fingiendo indignación.

— ¿Qué… qué es lo qué quieres? —Kagome estaba asustada y reuniendo todo su valor decidió enfrentarlo—Ellos nos atacaron ¡Déjame en paz! —

Kagome se soltó del agarre de Naraku e intentó correr hacia la dirección, pero él volvió a agarrarla, ella quiso gritar, pero Naraku apoyo su antebrazo contra la parte superior del pecho de la joven, justo por debajo del cuello para inmovilizarla contra la pared y con su mano libre cubrió su boca para callarla.

—No hay necesidad de hacer escándalo, sólo quiero que tú y tu novio paguen los daños, —Kagome lo miró temerosa—no me mires así, no quiero nada de ti en realidad, pero sí de tu novio, dile que tiene tarea que debe entregarme a tiempo para que mis muchachos la entreguen este jueves, ese será el pago por su osadía—

Kagome arrugó el ceño ¿Acaso la estaba chantajeando? Ella quitó la mano que cubría su boca.

— ¡No lo haré! —ella no se dejaría chantajear.

Naraku se burló.

—No estas entendiendo, quiero los trabajos hechos para mañana en la noche o tú serás quien pague—

— ¡No! ¡Te delataré con la directora por acoso!—

Naraku la tomó del cabello y la miró amenazante.

—Déjame aclararte algunas cosas, vas a decirle a tu novio que necesito esos trabajos o vas a pagar tú las consecuencias—Le aventó una hoja con problemas de física.

— ¿Qué harás si no le digo? ¡No te tengo miedo!—

—Entonces pagará él, lo molestaré y lo molestaré hasta que me gradúe o hasta que salga huyendo de aquí, si esos tres juntos no pudieron hacerle daño, enviaré a alguien más y cada día enviaré a más hombres ¿Me explico?—

Kagome lo meditó por un instante, no quería que le hicieran daño a Bankotsu.

— ¿Nunca te ensucias la manos Naraku? —el negó en silencio con una sonrisa en la boca—Lo haré—dijo con seriedad—pero este será el único trabajo gratis que obtendrás de él—

Naraku la miró satisfecho, él había ganado una vez más y eso significaba que sus secuaces pasarían su materia y sus padres no los castigarían.

—Bien, eso me agrada—de repente su puño golpeó el estómago de Kagome, quien se dobló al sentirse sofocada—eso es para que no olvides decírselo y para que en tu mente jamás vuelva a pasar la idea de delatarme—

La joven tosió varias veces e intentó recuperar el aire, estaba sorprendida ¡Naraku se había atrevido a golpearla! Kagome recogió la hoja del suelo, la guardó en su mochila y salió caminando despacio, con sus manos sujetando su estómago, ahora sí tenía problemas, Naraku hablaba en serio y ella no sabía como pedirle a Bankotsu que hiciera esas tareas, porque simplemente él se negaría a hacerlo, pero a ella le preocupaba mucho la amenaza de Naraku.

* * *

Bankotsu terminó de recoger aquel desorden y se fue a su casa, en donde ya se encontraba Jakotsu esperándolo.

— ¿Y esa cara hermano? —

— ¡Las mujeres! ¡No las entiendo! —

—Ni yo, que bueno que no tengo ese problema ¿Quieres contarme lo que sucedió? —

—Por favor Jakotsu ¿Acaso quieres tratarme como a una chica? Los hombres no contamos nuestros problemas. —

—Ya veo ¿Kagome o Yura? —

—Ambas—

—Oh…—contesto su hermano—bien, pues no me digas más, creo que ya entendí el problema—

— ¿En serio? —Jakotsu asintió con pereza— ¡Eres mi mejor amigo y hermano! —

—Primero: te dije que tuvieras cuidado de no involucrarte sentimentalmente con esa niña Kagome, que ibas a salir herido ¡Pero no! Querías desquitarte de ellos y segundo: te dije que no te le acercaras a Yura, es una zorra y no por zorra de… tú sabes, sino porque es muy astuta, bueno, por lo otro también —

—No estoy herido—Aseguró— Inuyasha ya terminó con aquella chica Kikyo, ahora todo regresará a la normalidad y ¡Yo no me acerqué a Yura! No soy tan idiota—

— ¡Ash! Mejor ve a hacer tu tarea y despéjate de esas tonterías hermano, las mujeres sólo dan problemas—

— ¿Sabes hermano? Tienes razón, por un instante me olvidé de lo que de en verdad importa; necesito dinero, sólo un poco más y podré irme a Inglaterra—El moreno subió las escaleras y se fue a su habitación.

Una hora más tarde el timbre sonó y Jakotsu se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

— ¿Kagome? —Preguntó sorprendido

—Vengo a hablar con Bankotsu—contestó un poco nerviosa.

—Permite que vaya a hablarle, no tardo, pero pasa a esperarlo a la sala—Y el chico subió corriendo las escaleras.

—Bankotsu—llamó mientras abría la puerta. Encontró a Bankotsu recostado en la cama—ella esta aquí, quiere verte—

— ¿Quién? —Preguntó.

—Es Kagome—

El moreno se levantó con pereza.

—Que se vaya—

—Hermano, ella quiere hablar contigo—

—Esta bien, pero fuiste tú quien dijo que me alejara de ella—

—No sé hermano, algo me dice que es por otra cosa—

Bankotsu salió de la habitación y desde la escalera pudo verla sentada en el sillón, ella estaba distraída mirando el botiquín que habían usado el día anterior y si sus ojos no lo engañaban, ella estaba completamente sonrojada; bajó las escaleras y cuando ella oyó los pasos del muchacho se levantó rápidamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —

—Necesito que me ayudes a hacer una tarea, te pagaré… sólo dime cuánto—preguntó en voz baja y temblorosa.

Bankotsu la miró extrañado, ella no era ese tipo de personas, era ingenuamente honesta como para hacer trampas, aunque todos los seres humanos pueden corromperse; ella desvió la mirada para evitar que la observara de esa manera tan inquisidora y extendió la mano para entregarle la hoja, sólo bastaba que él resolviera los problemas y ella se encargaría de hacer las otras dos copias y listo, aunque no sabía como haría el moreno para resolver problemas de física de sexto semestre, si ellos apenas estaban en cuarto semestre.

—No—contestó sin mirar si quiera la hoja.

Ella lo miró rápidamente, él le había dicho que no, pero ella ya tenía el plan B. Bankotsu jamás se enteraría de la amenaza de Naraku, sentía que este problema contra Naraku era su culpa y ahora ella debía sacarlo de éste, jamás volvería a pedirle ayuda alguna al moreno; bajó la mano y sonrió con tristeza.

—Gracias de todos modos—Tomó sus cosas y salió inmediatamente de la casa, ahora tenía que enfrentar a Naraku ella sola.

Bankotsu miró la caja de medicamentos, aquella que observaba la joven un par de minutos atrás, cerró los ojos y con la punta de su dedo recorrió con lentitud la herida que le habían dejado esos tipos albinos, pero eso le tenía sin cuidado, lo que en realidad deseaba recordar era la delicada mano de la joven cuando lo curaba con brusquedad, el ligero peso de su cuerpo sobre su regazo; él jamás había estado en esa posición con ninguna chica, tembló al recordar el reclamo que ella hacía por no haberla besado, la manera en que peleaba para alejarlo de ella, para que finalmente terminaran en suave beso. Bankotsu sintió como su piel se erizaba, aquella chica había logrado arrancarle un suave suspiro, pero su orgullo lastimado sólo le hacía pensar en una cosa: todo era una gran tontería, él jamás se enamoraría de nuevo y menos de una niñita estúpida que no sabe lo que quiere.

— ¿Querías a Inuyasha? Quédate con él, a mi me da igual—Pensó dolido.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hola de nuevo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado ¿Qué tal? Tenemos unos chicos demasiado confundidos, creo que ninguno sabe lo que quiere (en especial esta autora, jejeje).

Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer a quienes han leído este capítulo y en especial a quienes me apoyan con un review y ellas son: **yukiloba, AllySan, Camila Fanel, Lucecita23, Miss Sixty Cullen , DjPuMa13g, Gata de la Luna, Umee-chan, Nataliaright, KANAME, Marlene Vasquez** en especial gracias a **AllySan.**

Besos.

Axter.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola de nuevo chicos, me propuse traerles un nuevo capítulo para Navidad y aquí estoy, espero que les guste.

Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo 9:**

Kagome salió rápidamente de casa del moreno, tenía poco tiempo para enfrentar a Naraku y sólo había un lugar en donde encontrarlo y eso le daba escalofríos; la cafetería del señor Lee era oscura y con ambiente tétrico, generalmente todos los chicos de sexto semestre se reunían allí, ojalá que no estuviera también Inuyasha, sino estaría en graves aprietos, aunque él no acostumbraba ir a ese lugar, ya que no podía encontrarse con Naraku sin provocar algún disturbio, pero Kagome culpaba a su suerte, tan mala había sido estos días que tal vez y allí estaría.

La joven titubeó varias veces, indecisa de ir o no a aquel lugar, pero era un problema del que debía salir pero rápido, o si no Bankotsu sería acosado por el resto del semestre, se sintió culpable por aquella amenaza, pues si él no la hubiera defendido en aquel callejón, si no le hubiera pedido ser novio falso, ahora mismo estaría haciendo lo que sea que haga sin temor alguno. Llegó a la cafetería del Señor Lee y apenas si asomó la cabeza por la puerta, estaba oscuro y hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad encontró a quien estaba buscando, llamó la atención de Naraku y con una seña lo hizo salir, pero hubo alguien más aparte de éste que vio llegar a Kagome y no aguantó la curiosidad de saber que quería aquella chica con semejante rufián, así que los siguió hasta el callejón que estaba al lado del café de Lee y se puso a escuchar atento.

— ¡Vaya! Su novio si que es rápido señorita, espero que me traiga la tarea—

—Te informo Naraku, que Bankotsu no es mi novio y si esperabas chantajearlo con eso olvídalo, no le interesa lo que me pase, no funcionará—alzó la voz, estaba furiosa y asustada—la tarea la haré yo por única ocasión, pero ¡Jamás! Te atrevas a amenazarme de nuevo—

Naraku la miró impresionado, era una joven valiente y él un abusivo acostumbrado a que la mayoría de los chicos le temiera o le odiara, así que simplemente lo evitaban ya fuera por temor a él, a sus ayudantes o a ser expulsados, pero ella estaba allí, mirándolo de manera retadora y altanera.

—Bien señorita, le daré hasta mañana en la noche—se acercó de manera lenta y amenazante hasta ella, levantó su mano tomando el rostro de la joven en esta y le susurró al oído—mañana a las ocho, ese es el plazo—soltó una suave risa al ver como la chica se alejaba de este con repulsión y se fue dejándola sola en el solitario callejón.

Kagome por fin pudo respirar un poco más tranquila, sus rodillas no la sostuvieron más, pero la persona que estuvo escuchando todo el tiempo en la oscuridad salió al fin en auxilio de la chica.

— ¿Kagome? ¿Cómo te involucraste con este tipo? —La miró desde arriba, parecía que hacía un reproche.

La joven levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de su compañero de clases, Kouga le miraba curioso e incrédulo, escuchó todo desde el principio, todo el tiempo estuvo listo para atacar si la ocasión lo requería.

— ¿Kouga? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

—Vámonos de aquí, en el camino me explicas—La tomó del brazo y la ayudo a levantarse, pudo notar el temor de la chica, sentía como el cuerpo de esta seguía temblando, ella intentó decirle algo, pero las palabras no salían de su garganta, entonces la abrazó con fuerza intentando calmarla—Calma, ya pasó. Te llevaré a tomar un té y me explicarás todo, y veré cómo puedo ayudarte—

Caminaron en silencio por varias calles, ella aún no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, sus ojos estuvieron clavados en el piso todo el tiempo; llegaron a una pequeña y acogedora casa de té, Kouga pidió para ella un té de jazmín con flor de naranja y para él otro igual.

— ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? —preguntó el muchacho al verla un poco más tranquila.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer por mí, no deseo involucrarte en este problema, odiaría que por mi culpa Naraku te molestara a ti también—

—Jamás le he tenido miedo a Naraku, pero si eso es lo que temes, no te preocupes será nuestro secreto, muéstrame la tarea que debes entregarle y yo te ayudaré a acabarla—

Kagome lo miró interrogante ¿Cómo sabía lo de la tarea?

—Sí, escuché todo; cuando te vi llegar me dio mala espina, cuando vi que lo llamaste, esa sensación se acrecentó aún más, los seguí y me escondí, ahora dime ¿Qué tiene que ver Bankotsu en esto? —

—Ayer por la tarde unos chicos nos atacaron—

—Secuaces de Naraku, imagino—

—Sí, no le quedó otra a Bankotsu más que defendernos, y ahora Naraku pide retribución por los daños causados a estos rufianes, pero él y yo no somos novios, él no quiere saber nada de mí, ni siquiera quiso escucharme—

— ¿Terminaron por culpa de aquellos rumores que corren por todo el instituto? —

Kagome negó en silencio, no podía decirle que eran verdad esos rumores, que por su culpa habían terminado Inuyasha y Kikyo, que tenía un noviazgo falso, el cual ella había pagado.

— ¡Qué tonto es! No entiendo entonces —

—Nuestro noviazgo fue problemático, desde un principio estaba destinado fracasar—

—Ya veo. Bien, enséñame esa tarea y vamos a empezar—sonrió animadamente.

Kagome buscó entre sus cosas y sacó la hoja con los problemas de física, Kouga la tomó y dio una mirada, después sacó su libro, seriamente y callado comenzó a escribir y dibujar en otra hoja.

—Son unos idiotas si para esto tienen que pagar, es lo más fácil del mundo—continuó escribiendo, Kagome sólo metía los datos a la calculadora y se los dictaba a su joven compañero y al cabo de dos horas la tarea ya estaba terminada. —Es cuestión de que los pases en limpio y hagas las otras dos copias, pero yo te acompañaré mañana a entregarla, no te dejaré sola—

—Kouga, muchas gracias, en verdad no se qué puedo hacer por ti—

—Hay una cosa—el muchacho se ruborizó.

—Lo que sea—

—Hay una pelirroja en tu salón, Ayame se llama y…—

— ¿Te gusta Ayame? —

—Sí, pero ella esta molesta conmigo por una promesa que olvidé hace tiempo, pero ahora la quiero recuperar—

—No sé si pueda ayudarte, pero hablaré con ella—

— ¿Harías eso por mi? —

Ella asintió emocionada, nada le gustaba más que actuar de Celestina.

—Gracias, te acompaño a tu casa—

—No te preocupes, queda a sólo dos calles, además creo que ya di suficientes molestias—

—No es molestia, pero si es lo que deseas—

—Así es, deseo pensar un poco y el barullo en mi casa no me permite escuchar ni mis propios pensamientos—

—Bien, te veo mañana en el taller—

—Hasta mañana y gracias Kouga, me ayudaste demasiado—

Y Kagome se retiró de la mesa;necesitaba meditar y analizar cada palabra dicha y escuchada en los últimos ocho días, pero siempre aquel beso aparecía en su mente, tembló al recordar los instantes en que Bankotsu estuvo cerca, pues el sabor de sus labios aún seguía latente; se llevó la mano al flequillo y lo revolvió frustrada, quería olvidar a aquel chico ya que intentaba descubrir algo en las acciones de Inuyasha y Kikyo que le indicaran el por qué él prefirió terminar con ella y acabó convenciéndose que todo fue gracias al muchacho de larga trenza, sin saber que Sango también le ayudó.

— ¡Demonios, Kagome! Deja de pensar en él, —pensó dolida—bien claro lo dejó esta tarde, el contrato terminó, él y yo no somos nada, no estaba obligado a ayudarme esta vez—

La joven llegó a su casa y sin saludar a nadie se encerró en su cuarto, tenía ganas de fingir estar enferma y de faltar al instituto el día siguiente, no quería ver a nadie, no quería escuchar ningún rumor, en ese momento odiaba tanto la escuela ¡Cómo deseaba tener una rara enfermedad y faltar por lo menos unos quince días! Pero todas aquellas enfermedades contagiosas como la varicela y sarampión ya las había padecido e imposible que las tuviera de nuevo, pero bueno, tendría que decirle a su madre que por lo menos la dejara faltar.

—No quiero volver a verlo—dijo para ella misma— ¿Por qué me dejó besarlo si no sentía nada por mí? ¿Por qué me dejó ir con tanta facilidad? Soy una tonta, él sólo quiso jugar, como lo hacen la mayoría de los chicos, para ellos no significa nada un beso, entonces ¿Por qué me siento tan mal? Además ¿Qué significa un solo beso? Fue sólo el momento y nada más, no es que sienta algo por él o él por mí—se convenció.

* * *

Inuyasha estaba sentado mirando la tele, cuando de repente el timbre sonó, era Kikyo quien esperaba afuera y sin pensarlo dos veces el muchacho abrió la puerta.

—Kikyo—

—Inuyasha, no vengo a suplicarte, pero si a exigirte que cumplas con tu promesa de llevarme este viernes al baile, a menos que en este momento me digas que no, entonces no insistiré más**—**Dijo tranquilamente, su semblante siempre se mantuvo inexpresivo.

—No, para nada he de decirte que no, cumpliré mi promesa, el viernes estaremos juntos en el baile—

—Es todo lo que quería saber, no te molestaré más—

—No es ninguna molestia—respondió con suavidad.

—Sólo quiero saber ¿Qué es lo que ella tiene que no tenga yo? —

Inuyasha guardó silencio, cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca sólo lastimaría a la chica que estaba frente a él y ya no quería hacerlo más.

— ¿Es sólo su derecho de antigüedad? ¿Sólo porque ella te vio primero que yo?—Preguntó orgullosa—si es eso, entonces entiendo—

—Kikyo yo…no debes hacerlo más difícil, en mi defensa puedo decirte que sentí algo muy fuerte por tí, pero ella…no sé cómo explicarlo—

—Entonces eres un tonto si piensas que ella y Bankotsu han terminado, tal vez te siga hablando, pero esos dos siguen juntos, te quedarás sin ninguna de las dos—

—Ella terminará con él, estoy seguro—

Kikyo sonrió de manera sarcástica y después la sonrisa se borró de sus labios.

—No es justo lo que me has hecho, Inuyasha, yo no jugué contigo, yo te amé desde el día que entré a ese salón y te vi sentado en esa banca—

—Lo siento Kikyo, no sé que decirte, sólo que me perdones por favor—

—No Inuyasha, no te puedo perdonar—Kikyo se dio media vuelta y se fue dejando solo al muchacho de cabellera plateada, no lo entendía en verdad, pero pudo ver en sus ojos la inconfundible indecisión, él no sabía que sentía, ni por quién lo sentía y eso lo podía aprovechar, una visita a cierto moreno para comprobar si sus sospechas eran ciertas y si Kagome era la culpable, entonces ella también debía luchar, ella amaba a Inuyasha y no se lo dejaría tan fácilmente, ellos se enterarían de quién era Kikyo.

Inuyasha la observó alejarse, se veía tan herida y eso le dolía en el alma, deseaba abrazarla con cariño y decirle que todo estaría mejor, pero no pudo, cerró la puerta tras de si y se recargó en esta, cerró suavemente los parpados y se llevó la mano al pecho, el cual era golpeado violentamente por su corazón y confirmó lo que anteriormente se había dicho, esa mujer lo volvía loco de pasión, al verla parada frente a su puerta deseó tenerla entre sus brazos y besarla como antes; sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro y volvió a pensar en Kagome, interrogándose a si mismo del por qué sentía ese dolor de verla con aquel cabrón, de cómo deseaba partirle la cara al ver como la llenaba de suaves besos y ella no le correspondía, podía ver su tristeza y sabía que estaba con el moreno por puro ardor, debía salvarla y no podía dejar que ese bastardo se aprovechara de la joven, ella era vulnerable y era por su culpa.

—La amo también a ella—era verdad lo que decía, a ella la amó primero, no sabía que Kikyo llegaría a su vida pisando fuertemente su corazón, pero su lealtad le decía que debía estar con la que conoció primero.

* * *

Jakotsu preparaba la cena de esa noche cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, se asomó por la mirilla y vio a aquella lánguida joven, un poco parecida a Kagome y luego abrió la puerta.

—Busco a Bankotsu ¿Vive él aquí? —

Jakotsu sintió que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, esa mujer le atemorizó, se veía que no era como cualquier otra, era una mujer de armas tomar.

—Sí, espera en la sala—El chico le ofreció entrar.

Kikyo se negó a pasar y Jakotsu corrió a llamar a su joven hermano.

—Hermano te buscan allá afuera—

—Si es Kagome dile que no estoy—

—No es Kagome, pero si alguien muy parecida a ella—

Bankotsu se levantó curioso y fue a ver de quién se trataba y grande fue su sorpresa de encontrarse con Kikyo, sólo esperaba que esta no lo fuera a contratar para darle celos al ex novio, era un juego que no estaba dispuesto a volver a jugar.

— ¿Qué te trae a mi casa? —preguntó desconfiado, esa mujer no era de fiar.

—Sólo quiero saber ¿Por qué te prestaste a este juego? —debía descubrir la verdad y nada mejor que descubrir una mentira con otra mentira.

—No sé de que me estas hablando Kikyo—Ella lo notó muy tranquilo, raro en alguien cuya novia estaba por cortar.

— ¿Por qué ayudaste a esa chiquilla a que Inuyasha me dejara? —Preguntó molesta.

—Sigo sin saber lo qué me quieres preguntar—

—No te hagas el tonto, no trates de engañarme—Kikyo alzó la voz.

—No necesito hacerlo ¿En qué me beneficiaría? —

—No me trates como idiota Bankotsu, tus intenciones eran claras, cualquier chico se molestaría si su novia tratara de poner celoso a otro—

—Fue lo mismo que hiciste tú ¿Acaso no trataste de poner celoso a Inuyasha conmigo? Ese trabajo lo hiciste tú misma, quisiste que él me viera junto a ella y te felicito, lograste tu cometido—

—No me compares contigo—

—Tú sola lo haces y no te trató como idiota, eso es lo que eres—

— ¿Qué daño te hice? ¿Por qué hiciste de todo para qué Inuyasha me dejara? —

— ¿Te dejó? —Preguntó con sarcasmo—No lo sabía, entonces no te amaba tanto como él decía, pero como te dije: lo que fácil viene, fácil se va—sonrió con sorna

—Lo mismo te digo a ti, Kagome te va a desechar, si es que no lo hizo ya—Ella sonrió de la misma manera.

Bankotsu arrugó el ceño, pues la chica de la que hablaban ya había terminado con él el día anterior.

—Ya veo, así que ya te mandó a volar pero ¿Por qué te duele? ¿Acaso no era esa la razón de su noviazgo? —

Bankotsu guardó silencio, no supo que más contestar, si no decía nada rápido esta mujer lo iba a descubrir.

—Las cosas no fueron así, ella terminó conmigo desde ayer ¿Por qué? Su razón es que tiene celos de mi ex novia, y no los pudo controlar, pasó lo mismo que contigo e Inuyasha, el pasado siempre estará presente, sólo tienen que saber lidiar con este, no pudieron, bueno ese no es problema de nosotros, de seguro Inuyasha terminó contigo por alguna escenita que le hiciste y él no lo pudo soportar—

Ahora Kikyo arrugaba el entrecejo, tal vez lo que decía era verdad, pues ella estaba reclamando a Inuyasha cuando este dio por terminada la relación.

—No estoy tan equivocado. Ahora calla a tus arpías que ella no me engañó con Inuyasha, no terminó conmigo por él, fue porque me descubrió con mi ex, quien vino desde Hiroshima a buscarme, de hecho casi se pelearon por mí—Comentó ufano.

Kikyo lo miró consternada, no sabía si sentir gusto o rabia por lo que aquel le reveló, sin embargo la tranquilidad con la que él hablaba dejaba mucho que desear.

—Te lo dije, el pasado siempre esta presente, ahora teme tú por lo que Inuyasha aún siente por ella—

—Ahora veo las cosas más claras—

Bankotsu intentó leer el apático rostro para entender el significado de sus palabras.

Kikyo dejó solo a Bankotsu y pensó en volver con Inuyasha, pero recapacitó en ese momento, debía darle tiempo para pensar a su novio, pues era verdad lo de los reclamos, sería sutil y le haría saber cuánto lo amaba y él a ella, aun después de que Inuyasha confesó que sentía algo por aquella niña, él estaba indeciso y eso lo tenía que saber aprovechar.

— ¿Escuchaste todo Jakotsu? —Preguntó el moreno.

— ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Ambos hablaban a gritos. Ahora ven a cenar—

Los dos chicos se sentaron a cenar.

— ¿Crees que todo haya sido una trampa de mi padre? —

— ¿Qué? —

—De que Yura y Renkutsu…tú sabes, de que ellos dos no…—

—Quién sabe—se encogió de hombros—pero no lo dudo ni poquito, papá y Renkotsu son iguales, unos traidores ¿Pero qué hacía ella en el cuarto de Renkotsu? —

—No lo sé ¿Por qué hasta ahora me lo dijo? ¿Por qué no lo negó cuando le pregunté? —

—Las mujeres son complicadas, ya te lo dije, pero ¿No estarás pensando en volver con ella? —

—Yo…—

— ¡Ay! Hermano ¿Cuándo dejarás de meterte en problemas? Eres demasiado confiado—dijo preocupado—Hermano, vi a Kagome muy alterada, —cambió de tema, no quería saber nada de Yura, ella nunca le cayó bien—casi te puedo decir que asustada y cuando la vi salir parecía resignada ¿Qué fue lo que vino a hacer aquí? —

Bankotsu encogió los hombros.

—Que le hiciera la tarea—

—Esos es muy extraño en ella, bueno, depende de cual era la tarea—

—Ni siquiera la vi—

—Parecía preocupada—

—Tal vez fue porque ayer nos escapamos y ahora esta muy atrasada en sus deberes, pero que más da, yo no me quedo atrás—

—Bueno hermano, tus razones tendrás para no ayudarla—dijo sin importarle. —Pero ¿Por qué la cubriste de nuevo con esa chica llamada Kikyo? —

—Esa mujer es peligrosa y nada idiota, creo que desde un principio se dio cuenta de este juego y si se lo confirmo destrozará a Higurashi sin piedad alguna, me di cuenta esta mañana, sus amigas se encargaron de difundir ese rumor—Bien, voy a terminar mis labores—se levantó de la mesa—Y por favor, no quiero ver a nadie más—

—Cómo tú digas hermano—

* * *

Al día siguiente Kagome se levantó con dificultad, le había llevado gran parte de la noche pasar los trabajos en limpio, pero ese no fue el problema, había pensado mil excusas para faltar a la escuela, pero al final de cuentas decidió ir, allí vería a Naraku y le entregaría los trabajos y se quitaría de encima ese problema, lo demás, poco le importaba; tomó su uniforme y se alistó para salir, apenas probó su desayuno y rápidamente salió de casa para llegar al instituto; caminó con la mirada baja, sin mirar ni escuchar a nadie, fue así todo el camino hasta llegar a su salón, al pasar por el aula de al lado escuchó aquella varonil voz, deseaba voltear, pero se esforzó demasiado para ignorar aquel sonido, llegó y se sentó en espera de su profesor.

Bankotsu platicaba con Kyokotsu, mas no dejaba de mirar hacia la ventana, cuando la vio llegar; ella iba con la mirada perdida y sin darse cuenta subió el volumen de su voz, trató de llamar como siempre su atención, pero esta vez ella ni siquiera lo miró; no supo descifrar lo que sintió en ese momento, un poco de vergüenza mezclada con decepción, pues desde que tuvo trato con ella, siempre volteaba, le sonreía y se sonrojaba, pero esta vez simplemente lo ignoró.

El tiempo pasaba con gran lentitud, cuando el timbre sonó anunciando la hora del almuerzo ella ni siquiera se levantó para ir por Sango como hacia siempre, ahora ella la esperó, de esta manera lograría evitar toparse con el moreno, no quería ver a Bankotsu, no de nuevo.

—Kagome—La suave voz de Sango llamó su atención. —Vamos, se hace tarde—

La chica se levantó de su asiento y tomó el almuerzo que su madre le había preparado, siguió a Sango sin pronunciar palabra alguna, no quería preocuparle.

Hasta que Sango se detuvo haciendo que Kagome chocara contra ella, ya que ni siquiera la miraba.

—Bien Kagome ¿Qué te pasa? Esta mañana no eres tú—La morena la miró inquisitiva, intuyó que algo andaba muy mal con su amiga, sólo esperaba que no fuera de nuevo Inuyasha.

—Nada Sango, sólo estoy un poco desvelada—

— ¿En serio? —la miró seria—no te creo ¿Es Inuyasha? Porque si fue él te juro que esta vez…—habló molesta, hasta que su amiga puso la mano en su hombro para calmarla.

—No Sango, todo está bien con Inuyasha, en verdad…—Sango la interrumpió.

— ¡Entonces fue el idiota de Bankotsu!—Habló muy rápido.

—… me desvelé demasiado—Bajó la voz al terminar su frase, pues antes de acabar de decir su excusa Sango ya había dado en el clavo.

— ¿Es por él? —

— ¡No! —

— ¿Entonces? —

—Es…—Kagome debía pensar rápido y convencer a su amiga antes de que esta la descubriera —Es porque… no quiero ver a Kikyo—susurró, pero esa declaración no era del todo cierta.

Sango rodó los ojos fastidiada.

—Vamos Kagome, ese es problema de Inuyasha, deja que él lo resuelva—Intentó calmar a la chica y entonces decidió cambiar de tema— ¿Sabes? Pasado mañana es el baile, Miroku se me va a declarar formalmente frente a la fogata—sonrió la morena.

— ¡Wow! Entonces en verdad lo flechaste, se dice que si un chico se declara a una chica durante el baile frente a la hoguera, entonces la relación será duradera ¡Te felicito! —

— ¡Sí! gracias—dijo emocionada. —Tal vez Inuyasha haga lo mismo contigo—

— ¿Tú crees? —Kagome se alegró llena de esperanza, por un momento se olvidó de todo lo sucedido el día anterior.

—Tal vez, todo puede suceder—

Antes de llegar a la mesa de siempre Inuyasha interceptó a las chicas y le pidió a Kagome que hablaran un momento a solas y la alejó hasta el pasillo.

El corazón de Kagome comenzó a latir a gran velocidad.

—Kagome yo…—

Ella podía ver el nerviosismo del chico e imaginó que estaba a punto de invitarla a ser su pareja en el baile.

— ¿Si? Continúa Inuyasha—ella comenzó a sonrojarse.

—Lo siento…—

Kagome palideció, lo miró confundida y temerosa de saber a donde llevaban esas palabras.

—Yo deseaba invitarte al baile, pero…yo…—

Ella comenzó a intuir lo que el muchacho quería decirle, ese "deseaba" y ese "pero" no iban por buen camino.

—Entiendo, no tienes porque explicar nada—fue lo único que pudo decir, ya no quiso saber más.

—Es porque se lo prometí primero a Kikyo—

Kagome dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa falsa.

—En verdad entiendo Inuyasha, sé que una promesa es una promesa—dijo con suave voz, trató de parecer relajada y condescendiente.

—Perdón—

—No tienes por qué pedir perdón—continuó sonriendo.

— ¿No estas molesta? —

—No ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? Después de todo yo no soy tu novia—

— ¡Pero yo quiero que tú…!—

— ¡Basta Inuyasha!—dijo débilmente—déjalo así, después hablaremos para ver qué pasa—Y Kagome echó a correr hasta el patio, donde nadie la viera, se sentía tonta por esperar algo que nunca llegaría.

Fue a su salón y tomó su mochila, de allí se fue al taller, pues era la siguiente clase, aunque aún faltaba rato para que esta empezara, después de ella llegó Kouga, quien se acercó para ver cómo estaba, pero no necesito preguntar nada, con tan sólo verla había obtenido su respuesta.

— ¿Terminaste el trabajo? —

—Sí, tardé mucho en hacer tres copias a mano y siempre tratando de hacer diferente letra—

—Entonces no esperes hasta la noche, de una vez entrégalos y quítate ese peso de encima—

—Lo haré, ya había pensado lo mismo—

—Te veo triste, si es por Bankotsu… con gusto en el taller… yo seré tu pareja—el chico se sonrojó, no quería que la joven malinterpretara sus palabras.

—No te apures Kouga, él no me hará sentir mal, pero prometo que tomaré en cuenta tu propuesta—

El profesor llegó puntual como todos los días, pasó lista y de nuevo al llegar al nombre de Bankotsu nadie contestó, esta vez no llegó.

—Kouga, usted y su compañero ayuden por única ocasión a la señorita Higurashi con su proyecto, sólo tienen hasta el viernes para entregármelo, no doy prórrogas a nadie, sin excepción—Advirtió el maestro.

Kouga y Hakaku acercaron su mesa y su equipo para trabajar junto a Kagome.

—Parece que estas destinado a salvarme el pellejo, te aseguro que no siempre será así—dijo la joven.

—Por mi no hay molestia, pero si te hace sentir mejor, sólo te ayudaré cuando no sepas qué hacer y siempre que tú me lo pidas—

Kagome sonrió tranquila y comenzó a trabajar en el proyecto. Primero analizó detenidamente lo que habían hecho el día anterior para saber de que manera debería continuar. De repente la puerta se abrió, todos voltearon para ver quien entraba, era el moreno, que llegaba diez minutos tarde, con un recado de la directora para que le justificara la falta.

—Esta vez te salvaste de la falta, ve con tu equipo y ponte a trabajar que llevas diez minutos de retraso—Habló el hombre que estaba frente a todo el grupo, extrañado al no recibir ninguna creativa excusa del muchacho.

El moreno se acercó a su mesa y vio a los dos chicos en su equipo y no le cayó muy en gracia el verlos.

—Tenemos intrusos—

—Fue orden del maestro—Kagome defendió a los dos muchachos al ver como el moreno los miraba con desagrado—Ellos sólo me estaban apoyando—

— ¿No pudiste hacerlo sin mi? Fueron sólo diez minutos—

Kagome se levantó furiosa, estuvo a punto de gritarle una que otra verdad, pero Kouga sujetó su mano tratando de calmarla.

—No te preocupes, nosotros nos retiramos—Dijo el capitán de los Lobos.

Bankotsu arrugó molesto el ceño al ver que Kouga sostenía la mano de la joven.

Kouga la soltó y haciendo un ademán a Hakaku tomaron sus cosas y se retiraron.

—Pásame el cautín—ordenó el muchacho al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en su lugar.

—Tómalo tú, no soy asistente, soy tu compañera— Le retó.

—Bien compañera, entonces ponte a soldar aquí—señaló unos puntos a unir.

—Eso esta mejor, no soy una inútil, deberías confiar más en mí—Dijo seriamente.

— ¿Esto lo hiciste tú? —señaló el avance del proyecto.

—Sí ¿Acaso me equivoqué? —preguntó avergonzada y un poco preocupada.

—No; creo que tú deberías confiar más en ti—

Y ocultando su rostro ella sonrió y evitó mirarlo por el resto de la clase, fue muy incómodo para ambos. Al terminar la hora de taller Kagome salió corriendo, ni siquiera se despidió de sus compañeros, Bankotsu sonrió e indiferente salió hacia su salón a tomar las dos últimas horas de clases.

Kagome caminaba aprisa por el pasillo, cuando de repente vio a los lejos a Naraku, estaba solo, sin hacer nada importante, entonces se apresuró a llegar con él, lo alcanzó al dar vuelta a la esquina, sólo corrió un poquito y se paró justo enfrente de él.

—Aquí tienes la tarea de esos tres—Trató de recuperar el aliento, levantó la mano y le entregó las tres copias.

— ¡Vaya que es eficiente! Bien, con esto quedamos a mano—Tomó los papeles y la miró entretenido—Se cortó el cabello, justo lo que yo le iba a hacer—

—Que yo sepa no eres estilista—

El chico sonrió.

—Bien, fue un placer hacer negocios con usted— Se dio la media vuelta para irse.

— ¡Dejarás en paz a Bankotsu!—

—Lo haré, dependiendo de la calificación de esos tres—Se detuvo a responderle.

—Ya cumplí con el trato, te pido que no lo vayas a molestar—

— ¿Molestar? No, sólo son negocios—Y se fue a sus clases, ni siquiera la miro al retirarse.

Bankotsu caminaba justo detrás de la chica, su salón quedaba por el mismo camino, él iba a paso lento, no quería darle alcance y cuando dio la vuelta a la esquina vio que ella se acercó a Naraku y le entregaba unos papeles y aprisa se escondió para escuchar todo lo que decían, fue cuando entendió el por qué le pidió que le hiciera la tarea; cuando Naraku se fue, él salió para encararla.

Kagome volteó y vio a Bankotsu allí parado, pero ella sólo se alejó rápido, ni se preguntó si la había visto con Naraku, sólo no quería hablar con él.

El moreno se quedó allí parado, se sintió confundido ¿Acaso ella hizo la tarea de Naraku para protegerlo a él? Ahora estaba en deuda con ella y no era de su agrado. Corrió atrás de ella y al alcanzarla la tomó de la mano.

—Kagome—

Ella se detuvo al sentir cómo la sujetaba.

—La tarea—Ella volteó a mirarlo— ¿Era para Naraku? —Preguntó dudoso. Nunca nadie, a excepción de su hermano o su madre, había hecho algo para ayudarlo sin pedir nada a cambio.

—No sé de que me estas hablando, ahora si me permites, no quiero tener otra falta—La expresión de la chica estaba llena de indiferencia, algo que hizo que el muchacho se sintiera un tanto descolocado, la soltó de la mano y ella continuó caminando.

—Así que es eso, estas muy molesta—Se dijo a si mismo. —Bien, como quieras —Encogió los hombros demostrando que poco le importaba.

Continuará….

Bueno eso es todo por ahora ¿Les gusto?

Ahora quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han acompañado a lo largo de este fic y ella son: **Miss Sixty Cullen, Gata de la Luna, Lucecita23, AllySan, CaFanel, KANAME, yukiloba, nataliaright, Marlene Vasquez. **Gracias a todas por sus reviews y a los que leen este fic muchas gracias también, pero en especial…gracias AllySan.

Antes de despedirme quiero desearles ¡Feliz Navidad! Disfruten con su familia y amigos.

Besos y abrazos.

Axter.


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola de nuevo chicas! Sé que me tardé mucho, casi dos meses (No inventes) pero la razón es porque no encontraba como seguir el fic, me di un atorón terrible y tuve que poner a trabajar a más neuronas de las que esperaba, así que aquí se los dejo y espero que lo disfruten.

Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo 10: Por fin el baile.**

Las clases terminaron y Kagome salió corriendo del salón. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie, mucho menos a Inuyasha o a Bankotsu; fue hasta su casillero, tomó sus zapatos y salió del instituto, lo único que deseaba era llegar a casa para alejarse de todo los problema por un momento, estaba fastidiada de tanto enredo, cansada y demasiado desvelada, una siesta sería lo mejor para ella en ese momento.

La colegiala miró a lo lejos a cierta joven pelirroja y corrió hasta ella.

— ¡Ayame!—Gritó para que su compañera se detuviera y la esperara.

— ¿Higurashi? —Ayame volteó extrañada de ver a su compañera.

Kagome corrió hasta alcanzarla.

—Hay algo que quiero preguntarte—

La pelirroja parpadeó varias veces, era raro que ellas hablaran fuera del instituto.

—Hay un chico llamado Kouga y—

— ¿Y? —Ayame reconoció el nombre.

—Iré directo al grano. Quiere que vayas con él al baile—

— ¿Por qué no me lo pregunta él? —

—Tal vez…es tímido ¿No crees? —

Ayame lo meditó por unos segundos.

— ¿Sabes qué? Dile a tu amigo que sea hombre y me lo diga a la cara—Ayame contestó molesta, se dio la media vuelta y dejó sola a Kagome, sin la oportunidad de decir nada más.

La castaña se sintió un poco mal por el muchacho, fue lo único que él le había pedido y había fallado, pero no se daría por vencida esta vez, así que corrió detrás de ella.

— ¡Oye! No sabes el trabajo que le costó pedirme ese favor, en verdad es tímido, se sonroja de sólo hablar de ti—

Ayame se detuvo.

—Mira Kagome, no tienes por qué mentir por él, yo lo conozco mejor que tú, así que dile a Kouga que aún no lo perdono y que si quiere salir conmigo va a tener que pedirme una disculpa y además tendrá que enfrentar a mi abuelo, si cumple con esos dos pequeños requisitos, entonces lo pensaré—Y siguió su camino.

— ¡Vaya! No tengo palabras para eso. —se dijo decepcionada. —Tendré que buscar a Kouga, el baile es pasado mañana y por lo que veo…la tiene muy difícil—Y regresó al instituto, con suerte y lo encontraría, después de todo se lo debía.

* * *

Recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar a los salones de sexto, realmente no sabía en cuál estaba, pero todo era cuestión de revisar de uno en uno y listo; se asomó por la ventana del primer salón , estaba completamente solo, lo mismo en el segundo, pero al llegar al tercero sintió como si alguien le hubiera arrojado un balde de agua helada, pues en ese salón estaban Kikyo e Inuyasha, ambos con la mirada un poco triste, jamás había visto ese semblante en el muchacho; parecía que estaban hablando, no alcanzaba a escucharlos y por lo visto su plática era tan interesante que ni siquiera notaron su presencia.

Kagome retrocedió un par de pasos y giro para continuar su búsqueda, afortunadamente Kouga iba saliendo apenas del salón.

— ¡Hola! ¿Estas perdida? —

—Un poco, tengo noticias de Ayame—

— ¿En serio? —preguntó emocionado, pero al ver la expresión de la chica imaginó que no era nada bueno—No aceptó ¿Cierto? —

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó nerviosa.

—Por tu cara larga—

—Bueno…en realidad…dijo que si querías salir con ella primero deberás disculparte y luego enfrentar a su abuelo—

Kouga parpadeó varias veces y luego estalló en una carcajada.

— ¡Kouga! Es en serio, ella se ve muy molesta—

—No te preocupes, eso me da una esperanza, malo que hubiera dicho que no ¿No crees? —Kouga revolvió el flequillo de la chica para tratar de animarla.

Justo en ese momento Inuyasha iba saliendo del salón y arrugó el ceño al ver como el muchacho tocaba con tanta confianza a Kagome.

Ella se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha los había visto, por un momento pensó que diría algo o le reclamaría, sin embargo este sólo se dio la media vuelta y se alejó dando grandes zancadas.

Kikyo también los vio, no perdió el tiempo para ir detrás de él.

Kagome suspiró con desgano.

Kouga notó la tensión en el ambiente.

—Oye, no sé que pasa entre tú y ese Inuyasha, ni que tan ciertos sean los rumores…—

Kagome lo miró sorprendida ¿Acaso todo el mundo estaba hablando mal de ella?

—Sólo no les des el gusto de verte decaída—sonrió el muchacho—vamos, te acompaño a tu casa, no permitiré que ese idiota te vaya a ofender de nuevo sólo porque estamos platicando—

—Gracias Kouga, pero debo seguir sola—

—Olvídalo, si ese sarnoso vuelve a gritarte…en ese instante le tumbo los dientes—

—No Kouga. Ve por Ayame, si corres, tal vez la alcances—

Kouga se sonrojó.

— ¿Lo crees? —

—Sí—

—Gracias, Kagome—

—Ve—Lo animó.

El muchacho salió corriendo, por poco y choca contra Yura, quien lo esquivó con facilidad.

La chica volteó curiosa y pudo ver que aquel chico había estado con Kagome segundos atrás.

* * *

Kagome por fin se fue a casa, no hubo más interrupciones, durante todo el trayecto estuvo preguntándose que hacían Inuyasha y Kikyo juntos…de nuevo.

— ¡Rayos! —gritó y todas las personas que iban en el autobús la miraron curiosos; ella se sonrojó por haber pensado en voz alta.

—Inuyasha estaba muy molesto ¿Pensará que Kouga y yo? No lo sé, pero Kikyo le ayudará a pensar en eso ¡Maldición! —pensó preocupada.

* * *

Kikyo estaba sentada en la grama del patio trasero del instituto, miraba con enfado a Inuyasha, quien no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro.

— ¡Basta Inuyasha! —Gritó molesta Kikyo—te comportas como un niñito ¿Es eso lo que quieres sentir todo el tiempo? —

— ¡No…no lo entiendo…! Kagome…—Inuyasha se sentía furioso, confundido, celoso.

—Deja de quejarte, sino es con Bankotsu o con ese chico, será con otro; cada vez que tú le digas que vas a ver a otra chica ella intentará darte celos ¿Estas dispuesto a lidiar con eso? —

—Yo…—

—No me respondas ahora, piénsalo y respóndeme el día del baile—Kikyo se levantó y dejó solo al joven de cabellos plateados.

* * *

Bankotsu llegó a su casa, llamó a su hermano, mas este no le respondió.

—No ha llegado, bueno me daré un baño—

Bankotsu abrió sus ojos ampliamente, ya que al entrar a su cuarto se encontró con Yura, quien estaba recostada en su cama, cubierta hasta el cuello con sus cobijas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Se paró a un lado de la cama.

—Esperándote ¿No es obvio? —sonrió seductoramente.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? —preguntó molesto.

—Sé todo de ti, es más, Jakotsu no volverá hasta dentro de una hora, le llamé y le dije que tenía trabajo que hacer en su salón, de aquí a que llega y se de cuenta…sí…más o menos le tomará una hora en regresar—

Bankotsu sintió que la ira lo inundaba, así que estiró las cobijas y las tiró de la cama, estaba a punto de agarrarla del brazo para sacarla de la casa.

— ¡Wow! —Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ella estaba completamente desnuda y volteó hacia otro lado— ¿Qué demonios te pasa Yura? ¡Vístete!—ordenó molesto.

— ¿Por qué? —se acercó hasta el y llevó sus manos hasta su rostro para obligarlo a mirarla—Quiero hacerlo contigo—

El moreno la agarró fuertemente de las manos y la aventó a la cama.

— ¿Hacer qué? —preguntó.

— ¿Quieres que sea más clara? Quiero tener relaciones contigo…—La sensual joven abrió sus piernas para incitarlo.

—Esto es ridículo—tomó las cobijas del suelo y se las lanzó a la chica.

— ¿Qué es ridículo? ¿El sexo? —preguntó con cierto aire de inocencia. —Vamos Bankotsu, tómame, toma mi virginidad—hizo las cobijas a un costado, se levantó y caminó hasta él, tomó las manos del muchacho y las llevó hasta sus caderas—Yo te amo y tú aún me amas—Llevó sus labios hasta el cuello del muchacho, quien jadeó suavemente. — ¿Lo ves? Aún me amas. —

— ¡No! ¡Vete de aquí! —Bankotsu reaccionó inmediatamente y la lanzó de nuevo a la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación para encerrarse en el baño.

— ¿En serio? —Tomó la ropa y comenzó a vestirse—Bankotsu, en verdad te amo, ella no te merece, ayer la vieron con Naraku y hoy la vi con el delantero del equipo de los Lobos, ella no siente nada por ti—

—Ya lo sé, pero aún así yo…la amo…—Dijo esto con tal de quitarse a su hermanastra de encima.

La joven arrugó el ceño y se fue demasiado herida y dispuesta a declararle la guerra a Kagome.

* * *

Kagome llegó a clases temprano, de esa manera evitaría pasar frente a Bankotsu, pero para su mala suerte Yura Sakazagami llegó justo después de ella.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Te tumbaron de la cama? —preguntó con sorna.

—No es algo que te interese, Yura—

—Tranquila, sólo quería ser amable—

—Sí, cómo no—Kagome sacó su libro para evitar la charla tan incómoda con esa chica.

—Escuché que te dejaron plantada, tanto Inuyasha como Bankotsu, pero que ya tienes repuesto ¿Quién será? ¿Naraku? ¿Kouga? ¡No te gusta perder el tiempo! —

—Claro, lo que digas—Y la ignoró.

—No lo mereces ¿Sabes? —Habló Yura mientras cepillaba su cabello.

Kagome dejó el libro y miró con atención a la chica.

—A Bankotsu, ni siquiera lo conoces ni un poquito, es rebelde, grosero, engreído, pero siempre ha sido un tipo leal, nunca traiciona a sus amigos y eso lo hace demasiado… confiado; yo me di cuenta muy tarde y vengo a recuperarlo. Tú no mereces que te defienda ni un poquito—

Kagome bajó la mirada.

—Es verdad…he sido muy mal agradecida, nunca le dije que tan feliz soy gracias a él, pero aún así, él no es para ti y lo sabes, lo heriste, no sé de que manera, pero lo hiciste, yo no soy tu enemiga, si él no te ha aceptado de nuevo es porque no quiere ¿No crees? —Volvió a retomar su lectura.

Yura arrugó el ceño y maldijo por lo bajo a Renkotsu y a su padrastro.

* * *

Las clases transcurrieron de lo más normal, Kagome estaba decidida a que nada ni nadie le arruinara su día, ignoraría comentarios absurdos, incluyendo los reclamos de Inuyasha.

En el taller sólo se limitó a seguir instrucciones y a hacer aquel proyecto junto a Bankotsu, quien ya le permitía trabajar más en este.

Kagome meditó las palabras de Yura y las dichas por ella misma, nunca le agradeció a Bankotsu por haberla ayudado, pues lo único en lo que pensaba era en alejarse de él, ya que comenzaba a sentir cierto cariño hacia el muchacho y ella no podía permitirse esa clase de sensaciones, no podía traicionar lo que sentía por Inuyasha, todo lo que había sentido durante más de un año no podía irse a la basura en unas semanas ¿O si?

Ella se acercó a Bankotsu al final de la clase.

—Oye Bank…—

El muchacho pasó de largo.

Kagome se quedó paralizada por la forma de actuar del muchacho.

—No lo entiendo, apenas ayer él quería hablar conmigo ¡tonta! Después de que lo traté de esa manera ayer ¿Cómo quiero que me dirija la palabra? Yo misma dejé de hablarle—

Y así pasó todo un día.

* * *

Inuyasha ni siquiera se había molestado en hablarle, eso deprimía bastante a Kagome.

—Prefiero que me reclame, odio su silencio—

* * *

El día del baile había llegado, todos los grupos se dedicaban a arreglar los puestos de comida y bebidas, otros adornaban el patio, mientras otros se encargaban de traer la leña para la fogata, pero pusieron especial atención a formar una plataforma en donde se premiarían a los equipos deportivos por haber ganado algún campeonato del semestre pasado, entre estos estaban los equipos de beisbol, futbol y kendo.

Primero sería la premiación, después, un espectáculo con fuegos artificiales y por último el baile alrededor de la fogata, todo terminaría por la noche.

Durante el transcurso del día, Kagome evitó por todos los medios encontrarse con Inuyasha, tenía el presentimiento de que si lo veía todo se derrumbaría en su interior.

—Espero que…Inuyasha y Kikyo…—bajó su mirada— ¡Soy tan egoísta! —Se regañó mentalmente—Él se veía tan triste ¿será mi culpa? —

En el taller todos los chicos del grupo mostraron su proyecto al maestro y este los aprobó.

Kagome sonrió alegre al ver que su máquina había funcionado a la perfección y que había aprobado, estaba tan feliz que volteó a ver a Bankotsu para expresarle su agradecimiento por ayudarla a pasar.

—Muchas gra…—se inclinó para agradecer, pero el muchacho sólo la ignoró y caminó fuera del salón sin darle oportunidad de hablar.

Kagome lo miró dolida.

Kouga la observó con cuidado y se acercó hasta ella.

—No hagas caso, ya se le pasará en algún momento—Puso una mano en el hombro de su compañera, quien se mordía el labio inferior para evitar que este temblara.

—Yo…sólo…—ella no pudo decir palabra alguna por culpa de aquel nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

La hora del festival había llegado y Kagome caminó por los pasillos para llegar al patio, ella se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Bankotsu se acercaba justo frente a ella; lo observó detenidamente, la mirada del muchacho era siempre confiada, pero esta vez él se veía indiferente. Ella agachó su rostro al sentir que la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas.

Bankotsu pasó de largo.

—Bankotsu—Lo llamó suavemente.

El moreno detuvo su andar y esperó a que ella hablara.

—He querido hablar contigo…—

—Hazlo—

— ¿Por qué me estas evadiendo? —ella sólo podía ver la espalda del moreno.

El muchacho se giró para verla.

— ¿Yo? Tú has estado evadiéndome—

—No es verdad…bueno es sólo que yo…sólo quería decirte que…—

Pero los chicos se vieron interrumpidos por dos muchachos que eran compañeros del equipo de beisbol.

— ¡Vamos Bankotsu! La premiación esta por comenzar—

—Sólo quería darte las gracias por…—susurró mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Bankotsu vio que ella movía sus labios, no alcanzó a escucharla, sin embargo, notó que ella estaba a punto de llorar.

— ¿Qué? Higurashi no te escuché…—los dos chicos lo llevaban sujeto de los brazos y lo sacaron casi arrastrando del pasillo. — ¡Suéltenme! ¡Higurashi! —forcejeó con los chicos.

Kagome lo vio salir y luego se echó a correr hasta llegar a la terraza.

— ¿Qué es lo qué me pasa? —se preguntó— ¿Por qué no puedo hablar honestamente cuando estoy frente a él—ella vio la premiación y los fuegos artificiales desde aquella azotea y luego comenzó el baile, desde su lugar pudo notar a Inuyasha, su cabellera era inconfundible y por lo que alcanzaba a ver, él estaba tomado de la mano de Kikyo.

—Ellos van a regresar—Kagome los miró decepcionada.

Ella estaba mirando a todos y vio que Bankotsu la buscaba, sus ojos se encontraron cuando él volteó hacia la terraza y caminó a prisa hacia esta, pero Yura lo detuvo y lo tomó de la mano guiándolo hasta la fogata para bailar.

Kagome sintió que su corazón era oprimido, reconoció en ese momento aquel sentimiento de tristeza, pero nunca dejó de mirarlo, hasta que vio que Yura abrazó al moreno por el cuello y lo besó desesperadamente; cerró fuertemente los ojos, no tenía por qué ver eso, no tenía por qué dolerle, pero aun así le dolió.

* * *

Bankotsu retiró las manos de Yura con brusquedad y la alejó de él.

— ¿No te cansas? —

—No…Bankotsu…yo—

—Ya no siento nada por ti, mis sentimientos murieron en Hiroshima, déjame sólo, regresa a casa con tu madre y mi padre, sólo…déjame ya—le dijo con fastidio.

—No quiero—

—Es tu problema—se burló—peor para ti—encogió los hombros, se dio la media vuelta y corrió hasta aquella terraza.

* * *

Kagome subió a la azotea de la entrada de la terraza, se sentó a ver lo fuegos artificiales para poder distraerse, sin embargo las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas, sólo esperaría a tranquilizarse un poco para poder irse a su casa; se reprochó por no haberse ido terminando las clases.

— ¿Por qué tuve que correr hasta aquí? ¿Por qué no corrí mejor a mi casa? —

Kagome se sobresaltó al escuchar que la puerta era fuertemente golpeada.

— ¡Higurashi! ¡Sé que estas aquí! —

Kagome parpadeó varias veces al escuchar la voz del moreno, con cuidado se asomó hacia abajo y allí estaba él; rápidamente ella se hizo hacia atrás para que no la viera.

—Ya te vi Higurashi ¡Baja ya y dímelo en la cara! —Arrugó el ceño.

La joven se arrodilló y puso las manos en la orilla de la azotea y lo miró fijamente, parecía demasiado molesto.

— ¡Qué bajes y me lo digas claramente! —

Ella guardó silencio.

—Baja y dímelo en la cara—Bankotsu suavizó su tono de voz, parecía más una súplica.

—Sólo…sólo dije…gracias—

Bankotsu relajó su expresión.

—Entonces baja y agradécemelo apropiadamente, ven aquí y dímelo a la cara—con su índice señaló el suelo, justo frente a él.

Kagome se levantó y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Bankotsu se acercó hasta ella y la tomó de la cintura antes de que bajara los dos últimos peldaños.

La joven se sobresaltó tanto al sentir las manos del muchacho, que se soltó de la escalera y torpemente piso mal y cayó pesadamente sobre Bankotsu, quien se fue de espaldas contra el piso.

El golpe sonó seco, el sonido del aire escapando de los pulmones del moreno y un quejido hicieron que ella cerrara los ojos.

— ¡Podrías bajar con más cuidado! —se quejó el muchacho.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró con tristeza.

—Lo siento—Ella estaba encima de Bankotsu.

—Dímelo a la cara—susurró.

—Gracias—

Bankotsu llevó su mano detrás de la nuca de la chica y la atrajo hacia sus labios para besarla suavemente.

Ella cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por aquel beso.

Bankotsu dejó de besarla y levantó el rostro de la chica para mirarla a los ojos, vio que sus pestañas estaban húmedas y pasó sus pulgares sobre estas para limpiar los rastros de lágrimas.

—Dime ¿Me extrañaste? —sonrió cálidamente.

Kagome lo miró fijamente mientras mordía su labio y de nuevo una lágrima escapó de sus ojos y esta cayó sobre el rostro de Bankotsu.

— ¡No! —ella estalló en llanto y recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho del moreno.

Bankotsu llevó su mano hasta el cabello de Kagome y la acarició paciente.

—Ya veo, estas así porque Inuyasha esta bailando con Kikyo y no contigo—habló calmado.

Ella no contestó, sólo se escuchaban sus sollozos.

—Entiendo—Banktsu la levantó y luego se sentó para quedar frente a ella—No sé que es lo que le ves, pero…—sonrió de medio lado y se paró—te juro que vas a enamorarte de mi—y salió de la terraza para dejarla sola.

Kagome lo miró marcharse, limpió sus mejillas y sonrió.

—Tonto—

Continuará…

¿Qué les pareció? Bueno antes de despedirme quiero hacer algunos comentarios acerca de ese baile y la fogata, he leído algunos mangas y saqué esa tradición del baile del manga "Kimi no Iru Machi" o "El pueblo de donde vienes" aunque ya me aburrió un poco y deje de leerlo, jeje, pero es mi opinión.

Bien quiero agradecerles a todas las que me dejaron sus comentarios, me animan en serio y ellas son:

**Earanel, Marlene Vasquez, fanisa, CaFanel, AllySan, Lucecita23, Miss Sixty Cullen, KANAME, Gata de la Luna, TIFF. **Pero en especial gracias **AllySan**.

Ahora si me despido, les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso y por si no las alcanzo..."Feliz mes del amor y la amistad"

Con cariño...

Axter.


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hola de nuevo! Por fin aparezco, no me juzguen mal, no soy huevona por no escribir, simplemente no se me venía nada a la mente y escribía y borraba, escribía y borraba, pero bueno, mejor les dejo el capítulo y que lo disfruten.

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 11:**

Kagome bajó de la terraza y caminó hasta el patio en donde quedaban ya pocos alumnos, pues varias parejas se había alejado un poco de la fogata para declarar su amor de manera más privada; miró hacia todos lados buscando a Bankotsu pero no lo encontró, por otro lado vio que Inuyasha le daba un beso en la frente a Kikyo mientras la tomaba de la mano.

— ¡Vaya!—susurró la joven y salió de la escuela. —Será un largo fin de semana—sonrió de medio lado y se fue.

* * *

Inuyasha vio que Kagome salía de la escuela, su mano aún estaba siendo sostenida por Kikyo. Seguía confundido, no sabía si correr tras Kagome o seguir con la joven que estaba frente a él.

—Lo siento Kikyo, no sé qué…—Soltó la mano de la joven.

—Entiendo. Esperaba hoy tu respuesta, pero creo que necesitas tiempo. —

—Gracias—se dio la media vuelta, pero la mano de Kikyo lo detuvo.

—Inuyasha—el muchacho volteó y ella llevó sus manos hasta sus mejillas y lo besó en los labios.

El joven se quedó paralizado por un segundo y después correspondió de la misma manera.

Kikyo se apartó de él y se fue con sus demás compañeras; estaba satisfecha, Inuyasha estaba confundido, eso significaba que aún pensaba en ella, que aún tenía una oportunidad.

Inuyasha parpadeó varias veces desconcertado y luego retomó su camino rumbo a la salida del instituto. Él sí que se encontraba en un verdadero dilema, Kagome le gustaba desde hace un año, ella había esperado por él todo ese tiempo, pero Kikyo tenía algo que lo volvía loco, quería estar con ella.

* * *

Miroku se le había declarado a Sango formalmente, sellando su noviazgo con un beso, se alejó por un momento de Sango y ambos se percataron de que Inuyasha iba un poco cabizbajo.

—Deberías hablar con él, Miroku—sugirió la joven, pues ella también era amiga de Inuyasha.

— ¿Ahora? —él no estaba muy contento de alejarse en ese momento de la chica.

—Ahora—ordenó.

Miroku corrió a darle alcance a su amigo.

— ¿Sucede algo muchachote? —

— ¿Qué no deberías estar en este momento con Sango? —

—Tal vez, pero ella se dio cuenta de tu aspecto y me mandó a reconfortarte ¿Qué pasa? —

— ¿Sabes? Antes de empezar el semestre mi intención era declararle mi amor a Kagome este día—

— ¿Y? —

—Todo se me salió de las manos—El de cabello plateado levantó ambas manos.

— ¿Ambas te gustan? —Dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda de su compañero, mientras él sonreía con picardía.

Inuyasha guardó silencio.

— ¿Por qué hacer feliz a una si puedes hacer felices a las dos? —

— ¿Cómo crees que puedo hacer eso? Los tres estamos en la misma escuela—

—Sólo te digo que no necesitas ser novio de ninguna—Miroku sonrió con picardía—para eso existen los amigos con derechos, tal vez alguna acepte andar en secreto contigo—

— ¡Ay! Pobre Sango—Negó con la cabeza—Olvídalo, no creo que ninguna se preste a eso—

—Nada pierdo con aconsejarte—encogió los hombros con desgano—Me voy con mi novia—Y corrió hasta donde Sango se encontraba.

Por fin Inuyasha también salió de la escuela; meditó las palabras de su compañero y rápidamente descartó la idea, él no servía para mentir y no sabía de qué manera ellas reaccionarían.

— ¡Tonto Miroku! ¿Cómo puede meterme ideas raras en la cabeza? Tal vez…—Y se alejó de aquel lugar, aun cuando el baile no había terminado.

* * *

Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango se reunieron el sábado por la tarde en un café ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, habían quedado de verse para salir las dos parejas, pero para sorpresa de Sango, su amigo había llegado solo.

— ¿Y Kagome? —Preguntó Miroku.

—Yo que sé, le he llamado desde anoche y no la he encontrado, creo que esta evitándome—comentó desganado.

—Me imagino—contestó un poco molesta la joven Sango—Yo también lo haría—

—No lo dudo—respondió Inuyasha al escuchar el reproche de su amiga.

—No te apures, iremos a hablar con ella—intervino Miroku.

—Yo… creo que mejor regreso a casa, sólo vine a avisarles—Y se despidió de los muchachos.

—Pobre Inuyasha, se ve decaído—expresó la joven.

—Me imagino que ella está súper molesta—

—No, creo que más bien está deprimida, ella realmente estaba ilusionada con ese baile—

—Vayamos a su casa—

— ¿Vas a intervenir por Inuyasha? —

—Sí, es mi amigo—

Así que ambos chicos fueron directo a casa de Kagome;

La señora Higurashi abrió la puerta y sonrió alegre al ver a la mejor amiga de su hija, imaginando que tal vez ella sí podría animarla. La mujer llamó a su hija, quien bajó de inmediato y sonrió al ver a la parejita.

— ¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Era agradable verlos.

—Venimos a ver cómo estabas—respondió rápidamente la joven.

—En realidad venimos a hablar de Inuyasha—intervino Miroku.

—Ya veo—la sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de la muchacha. —Vayamos afuera—Caminó delante de ellos y los guió hasta la banquilla que estaba en la parte frontal de su casa.

— ¿Qué sucede con él? —

—Digamos que… él está un poco…—Miroku no encontró las palabras para describir la situación de su amigo sin hacerlo ver derrotado.

—Él ha intentado hablar contigo, pero no le regresas las llamadas—Intervino Sango.

—Es sólo que no quiero hablar con él en este momento—

—Si es porque fue al baile con Kikyou, déjeme decirle que es su forma de ser, él jamás rompería una promesa y ella lo sabía, así que exigió que cumpliera con ella—

—Lo sé, pero aún así…—suspiró aún estaba un poco dolida con él.

—Kagome—intervino Sango—si vas a estar molesta con alguien, que sea conmigo—la morena le miró con el ceño arrugado.

Kagome la miró confundida.

— ¿Contigo? —

—Sí, conmigo, pues fui yo quien te hizo creer que él te invitaría al baile… no fue a propósito, pero…—bajó la mirada.

—Está bien, está bien. Hablaré con él, pero después, por ahora tengo muchas cosas en que pensar—

Y en verdad tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, así que despidió a sus amigos y de nuevo fue a su cuarto, se sentó en la cama y miró con más ánimo su teléfono y comenzó a leer los pocos mensajes que Inuyasha le había mandado, lo que la hizo sonreír emocionada.

—Tal vez después…—se moría de ganas de hablarle, aunque se sentía un poco apenada, sin embargo el día de San Valentín estaba cerca y ese día le daría la sorpresa de decirle lo que sentía por él por medio de un chocolate, según la tradición.

* * *

El día de San Valentín llegó y las chicas intercambiaban chocolates de amistad entre ellas y le regalaban uno al chico que les gustaba.

Kagome esperaba el momento oportuno para entregarle a Inuyasha el chocolate que ella misma hizo con sus propias manos, sería la oportunidad perfecta para una reconciliación; lo esperó en el pasillo, justo por donde pasaban los de sexto semestre y fue cuando lo vio salir para el cambio de aula al taller que les correspondía, pero iba acompañado por Kikyou y rápidamente se escondió detrás de uno de los pilares, espero a que se alejaran y después ella se retiró, un poco decepcionada, a su grupo.

* * *

Bankotsu observó el lugar vacio de su compañera e imaginó que ahora le estaba rehuyendo, lo cual agradecía, ya que ni él mismo se explicaba el por qué la besó y mucho menos el por qué le había dicho que se enamoraría de él, pues ni siquiera estaba enamorado de ella, no sentía nada por ella. Todo había sido tan complicado desde el día en que la conoció.

El año pasado en San Valentín, las chicas ni siquiera se acercaban por miedo o tal vez por ser el chico nuevo, ahora había recibido chocolates de varias compañeras de su salón, tal vez…

—Son unas idiotas—miró los paquetes en su mochila— ¿Me dan esto por lástima? ¿Sólo porque según los rumores ella me engañó?—Frunció el entrecejo— además ¿Qué demonios pretendía el idiota de Jakotsu dándome este chocolate para Kagome? Sólo las chicas dan chocolate en San Valentín y yo soy un chico, es ella quien debe darme uno—murmuró molesto.

De repente, la puerta del salón se abrió y llamó la atención de todos, pues era Kagome, quien llegaba tarde.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —Kagome preguntó apenada al profesor, quien levantó la mirada para observarla.

—Vaya rápido a su asiento—señaló.

Kagome se apresuró a su asiento y miró a Bankotsu, quien trabajaba en el nuevo proyecto.

— ¡Dios! —Pensó al verlo, sintió como su cara se acaloraba y su corazón latía desbocado—Pero él no me gusta—Aseguró. Llevó su mano al pecho intentando calmarse.

—Llegas tarde—Dijo indiferente.

—Lo siento—ella lo notó. — ¿Qué estamos haciendo? —

—Si hubieras llegado a tiempo lo sabrías—él continuó trabajando sin mirarla.

—Tuve algo importante que hacer—

— ¿Importante? —Se mofó— ¿Cómo llevarle un chocolate al idiota de Inuyasha? —sonrió de medio lado.

— ¿Cómo supo? —pensó.

— ¿Y ya te lo recibió? —

Ella no le contestó.

Volteó a verla de reojo, y de nuevo regresó a lo que estaba haciendo.

—Ya veo, te acobardaste—

—Eso no te importa—Bajó la mirada y pudo ver que en la mochila de Bankotsu había varias cajitas de chocolates—Tienes varias admiradoras—señaló un poco molesta.

—Sí, parece que este año me tomaron en cuenta—

— ¿Ya te decidiste por alguna? —su voz se escuchaba enfadada.

— ¿Para qué? Me da igual lo que sientan, además, puedo corresponderles a todas —colocó sus brazos detrás de la nuca y le restó importancia al asunto.

Ella escuchó con desagrado lo que el chico decía.

—Lo fastidioso será darles algo en el día Blanco. —Estiró la mano y Kagome se sorprendió.

—No traje chocolate para ti—

Bankotsu levantó la mirada confundido y luego dejó escapar una fuerte carcajada.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —

—Te apresuras demasiado, no te he pedido chocolate, si me hubieras dejado hablar, te hubiera dicho que me pasaras el destornillador—continuó riendo. —Además dijiste que no traes chocolate para mí, entonces ¿Para él sí? —

Kagome enrojeció, le pasó el destornillador ignorando su pregunta y luego se puso a trabajar con el muchacho.

El taller terminó y Bankotsu salió primero, lo menos que quería era esperarla, además que ya no tenía por qué hacerlo, así que se fue rápidamente.

Kagome vio como Bankotsu salía corriendo.

— ¿Me está evitando de nuevo? —Sonrió— ¿Esta celoso o no quiere nada conmigo? ¿Será por aquel beso? —Se sonrojó de nuevo—él es como un niño, primero me dice que me voy a enamorar de él y luego me evita…—meditó por un instante—creo que es lo mejor, yo no siento nada por él, sólo puedo verlo como amigo, es mejor así—

Kagome se fue a su salón y al pasar junto al de Bankotsu volteó instintivamente hacia la ventana y observó cómo otra chica le daba otra caja de chocolates.

—Bankotsu—lo llamó.

El muchacho estaba a punto de rechazar aquel detalle de su compañera de clases, pero al escuchar aquella voz volteó hacia la puerta y la vio a Kagome allí parada, con mirada seria y luego miró a la otra chica y le agradeció el chocolate colocando la mano en el hombro de esta, se despidió de ella y caminó hacia quien lo llamó.

— ¡Ay no! ¿Ahora qué le digo? ¿Para qué le hablé? —se preguntó al ver que se aproximaba a ella.

— ¿Qué quieres? —

—Eh…yo… ¿No tomaste mi bolígrafo? No lo encuentro. —

— ¿Tu… bolígrafo? —preguntó con sarcasmo—No—

—Bueno, sólo quería saber eso. Bien, pediré uno prestado—

— ¿Eso es todo? —preguntó indiferente.

—Sí…yo…—bajó la mirada al suelo.

Bankotsu dio media vuelta y regresó a su lugar y Kagome corrió a su salón.

— ¡Idiota! ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando? —se sentó en su lugar y abrió la mochila—sólo traje el chocolate de Inuyasha, si por lo menos hubiera traído un tomo-choco para él, después de todo fui yo quien le pidió que fuéramos amigos. —se sintió un poco culpable.

La clase comenzó y Kagome se olvidó por un momento de los chocolates y los chicos.

Después siguió la clase de deportes, esa era la última clase afortunadamente, aunque no tenía muchas ganas de ir, ya que tendría que encontrarse con Kikyo, mas no se acobardaría, así que asistió como siempre y por alguna extraña razón, la cual agradecía, Kikyo no había asistido.

* * *

Inuyasha salió del vestidor de hombres, entonces vio que una chica se acercó a Bankotsu y le entregaba una caja; sin que la pareja lo viera, se detuvo a escuchar atento lo que decían, tal vez le convenía lo que ellos dirían.

—Yura, ya te dije que desistas—

—Y yo te dije que no me rendiré—

—Por favor—habló arrogante—de sólo imaginar que besaste a mi hermano me da asco, —se burló— ahora si me imagino que estuvo a punto de co…—

— ¡No lo hizo! —Yura se defendió indignada.

— ¿No? —una sonrisa burlona curvó su boca—No me gusta hablar mal de las chicas, Yura, no importa lo que hayan hecho, pero una cosa si puedo decirte—la miró amenazante—Una vez me la haces, dos ya no—y empujó la caja de chocolates contra ella y se alejó.

— ¡Bankotsu! —Le llamó al ver que este entraba a los vestidores.

El moreno se detuvo y la miró de soslayo.

— ¡No es justo! Dices que yo te engañé y que no me perdonas, pero la perdonas a ella ¿Cuál es la diferencia? —

Bankotsu se giró a verla fijamente con el entrecejo contraído.

—Inuyasha no es mi hermano—se acercó a ella lenta y de manera retadora.

Yura caminaba hacia atrás y Bankotsu la seguía, de repente ya no había hacia donde retroceder, pues el locker no la dejó continuar; él dio un fuerte y sonoro golpe contra la lámina del casillero, justo a la altura del oído de la joven, lo que la hizo sobresaltarse.

—Y lo que suceda entre Kagome y yo no le interesa a nadie—

El moreno dio media vuelta de nuevo y entró por fin al vestidor de hombres donde Inuyasha lo esperaba recargado en la pared.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Bankotsu al notar la mirada inquisitiva del otro chico.

—Tú no la amas—aseguró el de cabello plateado.

— ¿A quién? ¿A Yura? No ¡Qué asco!—

—Me refiero a Kagome—

—Eso a ti que te importa—contestó con fastidio.

—Tampoco te ama a ti y voy a quitártela—

—Suerte con eso—Dirigió una mirada cargada de soberbia hacia su compañero y luego sonrió.

— ¿Crees que no puedo? ¿Crees que no noté que sólo te usó para darme celos? —se acercó de manera amenazadora hasta el moreno y este estuvo a punto de responder a esa agresión con un puñetazo.

Los demás chicos del club que se dieron cuenta de toda la conversación se acercaron y sujetaron a ambos muchachos para evitar que se pelearan de nuevo.

— ¡Ya basta! No son niños de secundaría para dar estos espectáculos—sentenció Miroku quien se percató de que aquella charla estaba subiendo de tono—La señorita Kagome no es ningún trofeo, dejen que ella decida—se colocó en medio de ambos chicos para separarlos.

Tanto Bankotsu como Inuyasha se soltaron con brusquedad del agarre de sus compañeros.

Bankotsu tomó su mochila y salió del vestidor sin cambiarse de ropa.

Inuyasha lo miró marcharse, sonrió de manera burlona.

* * *

La clase terminó y ella salió corriendo para ir a los vestidores y cambiarse rápidamente de ropa y de igual manera salió a encontrarse con Inuyasha, así que lo esperó en el jardín, estaba sentada en una banca, estaba tan nerviosa que sentía que el corazón se le salía por la boca, se levantó de la banca y caminó en círculos alrededor de esta, cuando lo vio a lo lejos, él apenas salía, pero por desgracia detrás de él caminaba Kikyo.

—No puede ser—se escondió detrás de un árbol, no quería que él la viera como una idiota, esperándolo y con un estúpido chocolate en forma de corazón en las manos, había esperado todo el día para dárselo y él ni siquiera había tratado de buscarla. —Por eso no fue a clases, estuvo todo este tiempo con él—pensó con desgano —Tonta. Él sigue con ella, pero no voy a rendirme, esta vez le diré lo que siento—arrugó el ceño, tomó un poco de valor para salir y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero se arrepintió. —Me veré muy desesperada si se lo doy frente a ella—Pensó cabizbaja.

Inuyasha había querido ver a Kagome, hablar con ella, pero no la había visto en todo el día, además Kikyo no lo había dejado ni un solo instante, no era que le fastidiara, su presencia le era agradable, pero sentía que en estos momentos era inoportuna.

—Inuyasha ¿Me puedes acompañar a casa? —ella sabía que Kagome no perdería oportunidad de darle un chocolate para declararle su amor, no era tonta y sabía de antemano que su relación con Bankotsu era falsa, además ellos habían terminado, al igual que ella con Inuyasha, así que tenía el camino libre, sin embargo eso no significaba que no le arruinaría el día de San Valentín.

— ¿A tu casa? ¿Para qué? —preguntó curioso.

—Somos amigos ¿O no? —contestó melosa e insinuante.

—Sí, pero…—

—Entonces ¿No podemos caminar a casa como simples amigos? —

—Sí, pero… hoy no—

— ¿Por qué? —

—Tengo algo que hacer—continuó caminando hasta la puerta de la salida, en donde se separó de la chica.

Kikyo se alejó de Inuyasha un poco molesta, pues la joven también tenía un chocolate para darle, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo. Ella sabía perfectamente que él estaba esperando por Kagome, pero lo mejor para ella fue dejarlo solo, para evitar sospechas, además, el día aún no había terminado.

Kagome se sentó en la grama y abrazó sus rodillas, tenía que hacer o pensar en algo y rápido o nuevamente lo perdería, así que se levantó decidida a seguirlo, pero algo cayó en su cabeza y luego al suelo, era una cajita de chocolates y llevaba su nombre escrito; se agachó y la recogió y miró a todas partes pero no vio a nadie, pero el crujir de una rama llamó su atención.

Bankotsu saltó de aquel árbol y se acercó hasta ella.

La joven se sorprendió al ver que era Bankotsu quien le había arrojado esos chocolates.

— ¿Bankotsu? ¿Pero qué haces dándome chocolates? ¡Eres un chico! Además…—

—Tranquila, es sólo un chocolate de amistad—Se acercó sugestivamente hasta ella y le susurró al oído— ¿Acaso no somos amigos? —

La joven abrió ampliamente los ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras, los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron al sentir su cálido aliento en el oído, se alejó un paso de él y lo miró directo a los ojos por un par de segundos, él sonrió de manera sarcástica y luego se dio media vuelta y se alejó dejándola sola y sin poder decir nada más.

Ella lo observó regresar al interior del edificio, pues aún le quedaba una semana de castigo, se sintió afligida por él, ya que todo esto fue por provocarle celos a Inuyasha.

—Bankotsu…—susurró mientras observaba la cajita en sus manos—yo no…le traje nada—dijo abatida.

Kagome comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, ya no tenía nada que hacer en la escuela, lo más seguro era que Inuyasha ya se había marchado a su casa.

—Tal vez pueda ir a su casa—Y así lo hizo.

* * *

Inuyasha tenía diez minutos de haber llegado a su casa, se encerró en su habitación y llamó al móvil de la joven colegiala, pero ella no contestó.

El timbre de la puerta sonó en ese momento e Inuyasha cerró su móvil y se levantó a regañadientes a abrir y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Kagome frente a él.

— ¿Kagome? —Ella levantó ambas manos y le entregó el chocolate que con tanto cariño había preparado.

Inuyasha la miró fijamente, tomó el chocolate, sonrió de manera dulce y la abrazó con fuerza.

Ella se separó de él.

— ¡Feliz día, Inuyasha! —sonrió.

Inuyasha la tomó de la barbilla y le dio un suave beso.

—Te he estado buscando—Dijo Inuyasha.

— ¿En serio?—

—Kagome, dame una oportunidad, yo… siento algo por ti desde hace tiempo y…—

—Lo intentaremos, Inuyasha—

— ¿Qué hay de Bankotsu? —

—Sólo somos amigos—

— ¿Y tú y yo? ¿Somos novios? —

—Creo…creo que sí—

Inuyasha cerró aquella declaración con un beso.

—Perdona lo del baile—fue lo primero que dijo al terminar aquel beso—era una promesa que debía cumplir—

—Ya no importa—sonrió.

Pero de repente los recuerdos de aquel baile asaltaron su mente, lo mal que se sintió al ver a Inuyasha tomando la mano de Kikyo y que él único que estuvo consolándola en ese momento fue Bankotsu, recordó aquel suave beso y las palabras del moreno que le provocaron un dejo de culpa.

—Te-tengo que irme—dijo nerviosa.

—Pero…—él quiso protestar.

—Olvidé entregarle algo a Sango y… tengo que irme—Se levantó de puntitas y le dio un beso a la mejilla del chico, evitando así alguna protesta. —Te veo en la escuela—y se fue corriendo.

Inuyasha la miró desconcertado, ella estaba actuando de manera sospechosa.

El muchacho estaba contento con lo que acababa de suceder, había esperado tanto tiempo para poder declarársele y probar sus labios, pero al igual que ella, él tampoco pudo evitar comparar y con remordimiento admitió que extrañaba a Kikyo, pero ahora era novio de Kagome y no podía decirle siempre no y regresar con su ex novia.

* * *

Jakotsu ese preparaba para salir con sus amigos solteros, cuando de repente escuchó que Bankotsu entraba a la casa y subía apresurado las escaleras.

— ¿Aniki? —lo llamó. — Llegas muy tarde ¿Qué tal tu día? —

El joven de larga trenza encogió los hombros con indiferencia.

—Como cualquier día—

—Pero… ¡Es día de San Valentín! Deberías estar festejando con alguna chica—Jakotsu habló con voz chillona.

—Jakotsu—trató de calmar a su hermano—es como cualquier otro día, sólo que es mera mercadotecnia y ya—

—Ya veo—dijo más calmado el mayor—no recibiste chocolates y estas amargado—quiso burlarse de su hermano.

Bankotsu aventó la mochila y de esta salieron cinco cajitas de chocolates.

—Es solo un día más—dijo indiferente y se acostó en el sillón.

—Entiendo— Jakotsu lo miró comprensivo.

—No recibiste chocolate de ella—Jakotsu se quedó pensativo por un rato—pero eso no tiene importancia para ti ¿Verdad hermano? Después de todo hay muchos peces en el mar—

Bankotsu se levantó y abrazó a su hermano y comenzó a reír.

— ¡Tú sí me entiendes!—

Ambos rieron a fuertes carcajadas, hasta que Jakotsu se puso serio.

—Aniki, me tengo que ir, los muchachos me esperan, ya que yo sí tengo vida social—

—Haz lo que quieras, sólo no bebas tanto—

—Bueno hermanito—se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda—hasta mañana—canturreó.

El mayor de los hermanos dejó la casa para festejar con sus amigos.

Bankotsu subía las escaleras cuando de repente escuchó el timbre.

— ¡Maldición Jakotsu! Llévate las llaves—Y abrió molesto la puerta. — ¿Kagome? —parpadeó varias veces, no la esperaba y se sorprendió cuando ella estiró la mano para darle una linda cajita de chocolates. — ¿Para mí? — sonrió ampliamente.

Ella asintió sonriente, Bankotsu estuvo a punto de invitarla a pasar cuando ella comenzó a hablar.

—Escucha Bankotsu, son tomo-chocos…—

El moreno la miró fijamente.

—Eres un gran chico y me has hecho muy ámenos estos días—

Él sabía que venía un "pero" y su sonrisa fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco.

—Y pienso que tú mereces ser feliz, tal vez deberías hablar con Yura—Ella evitaba su mirada.

Bankotsu estaba más sorprendido aún con lo que estaba escuchando, esperaba cualquier letanía acerca de la amistad y la hubiera aceptado, sin embargo lo que este momento estaba saliendo de la boca de aquella chica eran sólo palabras de culpa y lástima.

— ¿Es en serio? —preguntó incrédulo y estuvo a punto de aventarle la caja de chocolates y de cerrar la puerta en la cara.

¿Quién se creía ella para arreglar su vida amorosa?

El moreno estaba seguro que ella lo hacía para no sentir remordimiento, lo que significaba que ella ya estaba con Inuyasha y que se sentía intranquila de lastimar a "su amigo", es decir, no lo hacía por no lastimarlo, lo hacía para sentirse bien con ella misma.

Bankotsu arrugó el ceño, hastiado de tanta tontería, a punto estuvo de restregarle su verdad en la cara, pero justo en ese momento vio que a lo lejos se acercaba Yura y se le ocurrió una mejor idea.

— ¿Entonces estarás bien con eso? —él la miró fingiendo sorpresa.

Y ella asintió aparentando tranquilidad.

— ¿Somos amigos no? —ella preguntó.

— ¡Claro! —Sonrió el muchacho—al principio no éramos nada, pero ahora, con este chocolate y tu gran consejo—habló con sarcasmo—considero que eres mi "amiga" —recalcó la palabra amiga. — ¿Por qué no sales ya?... Yura— exigió molesto.

Yura salió y se apresuró a justificar su presencia en aquel lugar.

—Oye, sólo pasaba por aquí, no creas que…—

—Yo no la traje—intervino rápidamente Kagome.

Bankotsu se rió de la situación en la que estaban las chicas, estaba molesto, sí, pero de igual manera la situación era hilarante.

—Tranquilas—Se acercó con lentitud a Yura, pero siempre mirando a Kagome, cuando llegó hasta la sexy morena, la miró a los ojos y la tomó de la barbilla.

Yura sospechó que algo andaba mal, que él la estaba utilizando, pero no le importaba si eso le servía para acercarse al moreno.

—Kagome dice qué debemos intentarlo ¿Tu qué dices? ¿Quieres hacerlo? —el tono de voz del muchacho era suave y su sonrisa seductora. Miró de soslayo a la joven Higurashi, quien lucía un poco desconcertada.

—Ban…Bankotsu ¡Sí! —Yura se abrazó del cuello de Bankotsu y él le dio un beso delicado en los labios, pero ella comenzó a besarlo con desesperación.

Kagome se quedó paralizada por unos segundos, pero pronto su cerebro se conectó con su cuerpo y este pudo reaccionar de la manera más lógica, así que en silencio se retiró y dejó a solas a aquella pareja recién reconciliada. Caminó por varias calles antes de llegar a su casa, se preguntó internamente el por qué se sentía tan molesta, cuando en realidad debería estar feliz, al menos ya sabía que los sentimientos del chico hacia ella eran de amistad y no de amor como suponía, que no había herido los sentimientos del muchacho tal como lo advirtió Sango al principio de esta locura, pero sólo quería comprobarlo.

—Entonces ¿Por qué me siento tan celosa? —

* * *

Kikyo llegó a casa de Inuyasha y le entregó un chocolate a Inuyasha.

—Yo…gracias—se acercó a ella y tomó la caja con ambas manos y al tratar de atraerla a él, esta seguía en las manos de la joven.

—Yo aún te amo—Y se paró de puntitas y dio un beso en los labios al muchacho y este suavemente correspondió, ella se alejó de él—Veo que soy correspondida—se dio media vuelta para irse.

Inuyasha parpadeó varias veces.

— ¡No! Kikyo…yo…—habló Inuyasha con desesperación y Kikyo volteó a verlo—soy novio de…Kagome—

— ¿En serio? —Levantó los hombros de manera indiferente—me tiene sin cuidado, no le diré nada ¿Y tú? —se acercó a él de manera sugerente y colocó ambos brazos alrededor del varonil cuello.

El muchacho sí que estaba confundido ¿Eso era lo que Miroku quería decir? ¿Amigos con beneficios? Y él ni siquiera tuvo que pedirlo ¡Sí que tenía suerte!

**Continuará…**

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¿Alguna vez en su vida se han encaprichado con alguien? ¿No? Yo sí, cuando todo apunta a que esa persona no te conviene o no puede ser para ti o simplemente no nos quiere, más nos gusta, más lo deseamos y decimos amarlo con locura, pero cuando ya lo tenemos o el camino está libre es cuando te das cuenta de que no lo amas tanto como creías o decías.

Bueno, ya hice mi catarsis.

Antes de despedirme deseo agradecer el que lean mis locuras, pero especialmente quiero agradecer a quienes me han apoyado y ellas son: **Earanel, gatit4, Marlene Vasquez, AllySan, TIFF, narutiana, Gata de la Luna, KANAME, Miss Sixty Cullen, Cinthya Silencio, CaMi-insuol, D'Trisha Xx, karla. **Pero sobre todo gracias **AllySan**


	12. Chapter 12

¡Hola de nuevo! Sé que no tengo perdón, pero espero que lo hagan cuando lean este capítulo, ojala les guste.

**CAPÍTULO 12.**

**.**

Pasaron varios días y las cosas parecían tranquilas para Kagome…demasiado tranquilas; estaba feliz de que Inuyasha estuviera saliendo con ella, aunque se veían durante poco tiempo, pero por lo menos agradecía que él ya casi no le hablaba a Kikyo, ya que le evita la pena de decirle a él que no le gustaba aquella amistad, no quería parecer celosa.

En cuanto a Bankotsu y Yura, las cosas parecían marchar de maravilla, al menos dentro de la escuela, afuera de esta él se comportaba cortante e indiferente, apenas la dejaba en su casa y se despedía de ella y durante todo el día no volvía a verla.

—Tal vez deberíamos ir a ver una película—opinó la joven, mientras abría la puerta de su departamento.

—Sabes que tengo mucha tarea, creo que entiendes a lo que me refiero—dijo fastidiado, al mismo tiempo que llevaba sus manos a los bolsillos.

—Nunca tienes tiempo para mí, creo que no quieres que Jakotsu me vea—

—Aparte, él sería capaz de arrancarte el cabello—

—Aun no me perdona ¿Cierto? —

— ¿El qué? —

—El que piense que te engañé con otro—

—Ese otro como lo llamas es Renkotsu, nuestro hermano—se burló haciendo que la joven se sonrojara.

—Entonces tú tampoco lo has hecho—

—Vamos Yura, esto no es fácil—

—No entiendo por qué estás conmigo—

—Déjalo así—suspiró cansado, él sí sabía.

—Yo no te engañé—

—Yura, no quiero discutir acerca de eso, así que hasta mañana—El moreno trató de evitar aquella discusión a toda costa, suficiente tenía con los reclamos de Jakotsu por haber vuelto con ella.

El muchacho reconoció que había sentido cierta emoción cuando la vio en su escuela, no sabía cómo describirla, pero era un cosquilleo en el estómago mezclado con un poco de enojo y a la vez felicidad al pensar que ella había abandonado a sus padres y su casa en Hiroshima por él, sin embargo aun no olvidaba la razón por la que él salió de Hiroshima.

Pero todo eso no era suficiente para explicarse el por qué volvió con Yura, la única culpable de todo esto era Kagome y estaba furioso con ella.

Yura continuó con las explicaciones y reclamos por unos momentos, pero él sólo puso atención cuando escuchó aquel nombre.

—… ¿Todo esto es por Kagome? —Yura preguntó muy enfadada.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas? —dijo confundido.

— ¿Ves? ¡Ni siquiera prestas atención! Nos vemos mañana—entró a su casa y cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

* * *

En la escuela Inuyasha no tomaba la mano de Kagome, mucho menos daba muestras de amor delante de los demás compañeros, excepto cuando pasaban frente a Bankotsu, cosa que no era muy agradable para la chica.

De vez en cuando Kikyo aprovechaba los momentos en que Inuyasha se encontraba solo y le daba un beso o una caricia furtiva, todo esto era excitante para el muchacho.

—Muchachos, ya va siendo hora de que planeen como conseguir fondos para su graduación, restan sólo cuatro meses y estarán fuera de esta escuela, también les aconsejo que estudien para su examen de aceptación en la universidad de su elección—Decía una maestra y tutora del grupo de Inuyasha y Kikyo.

—Propongo un festival en donde podamos vender comida y para finalizar un baile temático—dijo una de las chicas.

—También podemos hacer eventos deportivos—Inuyasha propuso su actividad favorita.

—Una venta de esclavos—gritó otra chica.

— ¡Y esclavas! —

—Todas son buenas ideas, bien organicen y póngase de acuerdo—

—Podemos iniciar con la venta de comida, seguir con la venta de solteros y solteras para que sean parejas en el baile—Kikyo habló con seriedad.

—Feh, insisto en los eventos deportivos—Inuyasha se cruzo de brazos—podemos poner una pila en donde se hagan lanzamientos de pelota y el tipo que está sentado caiga al agua—

—Bien, pues busquen donadores de platillos y algunos patrocinadores—añadió la maestra—que tengan buen día muchachos—

Todos se levantaron y salieron del salón a excepción de Inuyasha y Kikyo.

— ¿Te espero en mi casa? —

—Sólo llevo a Kagome a la suya y nos vemos allá—prometió con un poco de remordimiento.

—No llegues tarde Inuyasha—Kikyo acarició de manera traviesa el pecho de Inuyasha.

—No—Él suspiro sonrojado, ante aquel roce el remordimiento desapareció.

* * *

Kagome se preparaba para ir a su clase de taller cuando de repente Yura se acercó a ella.

—Higurashi ¿Puedo hablar contigo? —La sexy morena se acercó a su compañera.

— ¿Es importante? —No sabía por qué, pero sus piernas temblaron en ese momento, pensó que se acercaba un reclamo.

—Sólo quiero agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí—

—No lo hice por ti—

—Como sea, gracias a ti soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, esa noche fue la mejor de mi vida, él estuvo mejor que nunca…en la cama—Yura fingió cierto pudor en sus palabras.

Kagome sintió su cara enrojecer pero no de vergüenza, sino por cierta molestia.

—Qué bueno que te haya sido de ayuda Yura, espero que sepas valorarlo—Tomó su mochila y con brusquedad se la echó al hombro y caminó a grandes zancadas para no toparse con Bankotsu quien también iba camino al taller.

— ¡Bankotsu! —La voz de Yura era exageradamente efusiva.

Kagome volteó y vio como esta lo abrazaba del cuello y le daba un beso en la boca.

El moreno reaccionó por reflejo y la empujó suavemente para quitársela de encima, algo que notó Kagome.

—Bankotsu no parece un hombre feliz—pensó al mismo tiempo que retomaba su camino—No me importa, ellos sabrán, yo ya soy novia de Inuyasha—llegó al taller y tomó su lugar y miró el asiento de su compañero, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y las mariposas en su estómago revoloteaban con fuerza, ya que pronto él estaría junto a ella—es extraño, desde hace días me siento así, con sólo saber que tengo que verlo—

El profesor llegó a la clase y pasó lista.

Kagome volvió a mirar el asiento del moreno, quien era su pareja en todos los proyectos y comenzó a sentirse un poco molesta por la ausencia del muchacho.

—Esta con ella—bajó la mirada.

De repente la puerta se abrió.

—Aquí esta lo que me encargó maestro—Entregó varios folders.

La voz del muchacho hizo que ella levantara la mirada y sutilmente sonrió, supo de inmediato que había llegado tarde por un encargo del maestro.

—Gracias, ahora podemos comenzar. Cualquier duda que tengan acerca de su proyecto pueden acercarse conmigo—

Bankotsu se sentó junto a la morena, tomó sus herramientas y comenzó a trabajar sin pronunciar ninguna palabra durante toda la clase.

Ella lo miró en varias ocasiones, preguntándose si le diría algo, lo que sea, pues llevaba toda la semana sin mencionar nada acerca de Yura.

— ¿Así que…—Kagome habló de repente— pasaste una noche inolvidable con Yura? —Ella no toleró el silencio.

El muchacho supo de inmediato a que se refería, sonrió de medio lado y la ignoró ¿Acaso eso era una escena de celos?

—Pásame el cautín—se limitó a decirle y ella le pasó aquella herramienta.

De repente el timbre sonó y todos saltaron de sus asientos para salir del salón.

Kagome miró con enfado al moreno, odiaba su silencio, extrañaba su sarcasmo y sus burlas; tomó su mochila y estuvo a punto de irse sin despedirse.

— ¿Ella te dijo eso? —preguntó sin mirarla, mientras guardaba toda la herramienta y la llevaba a una pequeña bodega detrás del salón.

— ¿Eh? —Kagome buscó su mirada— ¿Es cierto eso? —

Él cerró la puerta de aquel cuarto y caminó hacia la joven y la miró directo a los ojos.

— ¿Y qué si lo fuera? Tú no eres nada mío—Aseveró.

Kagome sintió un fuerte malestar en el pecho, un cosquilleo brusco que recorría su pecho y su estómago.

—Se suponía que éramos amigos ¿No? —Ella fingió una sonrisa tratando de restarle importancia a aquel tema—y los amigos se cuentan cosas—

— ¿Te gustaría que Inuyasha le cuente a Miroku que tú y él tuvieron una estupenda noche? —Sonrió al ver como ella agachaba la mirada—Como lo pensé, pero si ella te lo dijo…no pienso desmentirla—y salió dándole un ligero empujón a la joven, estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, volteó al suelo y miró el objeto que le había pegado. — ¿En serio Higurashi? ¿Un zapato? Das pena—lo tomó y se lo aventó de regreso sin la intención de pegarle, se giró de nuevo dispuesto a salir, ya que estaba demasiado molesto y lo que menos quería en ese momento era una discusión, pero nuevamente recibió otro golpe que lo hizo voltear furioso, tomó el zapato y dirigió una mirada llena de severidad contra la chica, arrugó el ceño y la nariz y corrió con violencia contra ella.

Bastó con que Kagome viera aquella mirada para entender que debía correr, miró hacia la puerta, pero Bankotsu estaba frente a esta y no le quedaba más opción que correr al cuartito en donde guardaban la herramienta, cerrar la puerta tras de sí y rogar que alguien llegara a rescatarla y así lo hizo, dio media vuelta y entró corriendo al cuarto, quiso cerrar la puerta pero el pie de Bankotsu y un fuerte empujón lo impidieron, ella se echó hacia atrás y lo miró asustada, sintió como sus manos la agarraban fuerte de los brazos.

En el rostro de Bankotsu se dibujaba una sonrisa siniestra, sus manos sujetaron con fuerza a la joven y la atrajo hacia él, la abrazó de la cintura y mordió con suavidad la clavícula, con el pie cerró la puerta de aquella habitación.

—N-no—gimoteó la joven al sentir los labios y la lengua del moreno jugando con la piel de su cuello, colocó sus manos sobre el pecho del muchacho y presionó hacia el frente para alejarlo de ella.

— ¿No? —Dejó de besarla por un instante para mirarla a los ojos, ella no estaba poniendo demasiada resistencia— ¿No quieres saber si soy buen amante? —

—Bankotsu, suéltame—continuó empujándolo.

Pero él comenzó a recorrer nuevamente la piel de la joven dejando un húmedo rastro sobre su cuello.

—Pídemelo de nuevo—ordenó el moreno entre jadeos sobre aquella tersa piel. —Pídeme que te suelte y lo hago—

Kagome sintió de nuevo aquel malestar no sólo en su pecho y en el estómago, sino también en su entrepierna.

—Suel…—susurró, pero los labios del muchacho la silenciaron antes de que ella terminara la frase.

Ella apretó sus labios tratando de impedir que Bankotsu continuara, la sensación que él le provocaba en ese momento era agradable, deseaba ese beso, pero ahora era novia de Inuyasha y Bankotsu era novio de Yura, ambos eran unos infieles y eso pesaba en su conciencia.

El moreno sintió como ella apretaba su mandíbula, así que suavemente levantó su mano y acarició su mejilla y con la lengua delineó lentamente los rosados labios de la chica hasta que ella le dio acceso a su boca para profundizar aquel suave beso.

Ella no pudo resistirse más, sus manos que habían estado ejerciendo fuerza sobre el pecho de Bankotsu ahora se entrelazaban en su negro cabello.

Sin dejar de besarla el chico deslizó su cuerpo sobre la pared hasta quedar sentado en el piso con las piernas abiertas y ella quedó de rodillas frente a él. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos por un par de segundos antes de que ella se volteara avergonzada.

Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, ella levantó la cabeza y buscó la mirada del chico.

—Parece que ya no fuimos a deportes—El muchacho comentó divertido.

Kagome intentó levantarse de inmediato, pero él no la dejó.

—No está bien eso, no debemos faltar a clases, además eso levan…—

De repente unos pasos, llamaron la atención de los chicos y la voz de una joven los hizo detenerse por un instante.

— ¿Bankotsu? —Yura lo llamaba.

Ambos se miraron sintiéndose descubiertos, ella quiso decir algo, pero Bankotsu puso su mano sobre la boca de la joven y le hizo la seña de que guardara silencio, quitó la mano de aquellos labios y luego la silencio besándola con suavidad, para él era excitante aquella situación, pero para ella era un poco incómoda, ya que serían descubiertos precisamente por la novia del moreno.

Bankotsu pudo notar la inquietud de la chica y dejó de besarla, la volteó e hizo que recargara su espalda contra su pecho, con una mano cubrió nuevamente su boca, mientras que con la otra la sujetó fuerte de la cintura, ambos estaban sentados en el suelo, esperando que aquella intrusa se marchara de inmediato, pero para su mala suerte, otra persona se sumaba dentro de ese salón.

—Hola—saludo la otra persona y ambos chicos dentro del armario reconocieron la voz de Inuyasha— ¿Hace mucho que salieron? —Le preguntó a la morena, quien lo miraba con cierto interés.

—No lo sé, vine a buscar a mi novio y ya no estaban—

—Te deseo suerte— por alguna razón extraña a Inuyasha no le agradaba esa chica, así que decidió alejarse lo más pronto posible.

—Lindo cabello—

Inuyasha la miró intrigado, pero sólo agradeció con un ligero movimiento de cara y una sonrisa forzada.

— ¿Eres el novio de esa chica Higurashi? —

El asintió.

—Creo que deberías de cuidar un poco más a tu noviecita antes de cuidar a tu ex novia—

Inuyasha enmudeció por unos segundos ¿Acaso había sido descubierto?

—No sé a qué te refieres—

—Dicen en la escuela que Kikyo aun te pretende—

—Ese es problema de ella—

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero tu novia no deja de seguir al mío—

—Ella no es como tú—Inuyasha se sintió ofendido por aquel comentario, pero pensó que sólo eran los celos de esa chica los que hablaban.

—No me conoces, además en el día de San Valentín ella fue a casa de Bankotsu y le entregó un chocolate, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba conmigo se largó de inmediato ¿Cuándo fue su primer día de novios? —

Inuyasha apretó con furia los puños.

Bankotsu sintió como el cuerpo de Kagome temblaba de coraje, así que reforzó su agarre evitando que ella se soltara o dijera algo.

—Eso no te importa, ya te dije ella no es como tú ¿O vas a negar que él te rechazó ese mismo día porque te encontró con su propio hermano? —

Yura lo miró un tanto enardecida.

— Yo los escuché afuera de los vestidores de hombres. Así que dudo que lo que me cuentas haya sucedido así. Pero no te culpo, él es un idiota al que cualquiera lo engañaría. Con permiso—Inuyasha se alejó por fin dejando a Yura bufando de coraje.

— ¡Maldito imbécil! —Y salió por fin del salón, dando grandes pasos para alejarse de allí.

Kagome, sintió que Bankotsu quitaba débilmente sus manos de ella y luego las empuñaba con demasiado coraje sobre sus propias rodillas, lo notó furioso por aquellos comentarios hechos por Inuyasha, pero gracias a ellos descubrió el por qué el muchacho había terminado con Yura y se sintió culpable por haber intervenido en aquel noviazgo.

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste? —ella lo miró.

Él no contestó.

—Lo siento—

—Así déjalo—Se levantó con brusquedad dispuesto a marcharse.

—No te vayas—ella lo sujeto del brazo—no así—sabía que Bankotsu iría directo a reclamarle a Inuyasha por haberse burlado de él o por lo menos desquitaría el coraje que aquel engaño le provocaba.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que lo que ellos dijeron de nosotros se acerca demasiado a la verdad? —comentó sin voltear a verla.

— ¡Claro que no! Yo no te busco—Contestó ofendida.

— ¿Ah no? —preguntó con tono coqueto.

—Esto… que hemos hecho… yo creo que… no debió suceder—dijo desanimada.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Te molestó? —Tomó la mano con la que lo sujetaba, la levantó y la acorraló contra la pared con ambos brazos y de nuevo la besó con suavidad en sus mejillas, cuello y detrás de la oreja derecha. — ¿Te molesta? —su voz sonaba como un ronroneo. —A mí no—

Kagome correspondió de la misma forma permitiendo aquella sesión de besos, mientras que con sus manos trataba de apartarle suavemente para poder hablar.

—Pero entonces ¿Por qué…—su respiración al igual que su manera de hablar era entrecortada a cada beso que él le daba—volviste con ella?—Preguntó observándolo a la cara.

Él hizo una pausa para contestarle —Porque tú lo forzaste, dijiste que debía estar con ella—intentó besarla de nuevo, pero ella se volteó impidiéndolo.

—Pudiste haber dicho que no—contestó molesta.

Bankotsu encogió los hombros.

—Me haces sentir… culpable—

—Lo sé, pero ¿En qué te afecta? Tú estás con Inuyasha y yo no te he reclamado nada ¿O sí? —

Kagome lo empujó hacia el frente y lo miró severamente.

— ¿Por qué me has besado? ¿Por qué yo? —

—Tal vez sólo me gusta besarte—sonrió seductoramente.

—Tengo novio—

—Y yo tengo novia y también me besaste—La abrazó de la cintura.

—Me forzaste—

— ¿Te forcé? Bueno, tal vez, pero no tanto—

— ¡Eres insufrible! —De nuevo empujó a Bankotsu para salir y este la tomó del brazo haciéndola girar hacia él y le robó otro beso.

Kagome abrió los ojos ampliamente, se soltó de inmediato y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

—Higurashi—la llamó.

— ¡¿Qué?! —preguntó furiosa.

—Tus zapatos—le mostró el calzado que estaba en sus manos.

Y ella regresó por ellos y trató de arrebatárselos, pero él los alzó para que ella no pudiera alcanzarlos.

Kagome cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho e hizo un puchero.

—Yo no te he pedido que termines con él por mí, creo que así estamos bien ¿No te parece? Yo no soy celoso ¿Y tú? —bajó los zapatos y ella por fin los tomó y se los puso.

—Tampoco soy celosa, pero no podemos seguir con esto—

— ¿No lo eres, eh? —sonrió burlón—bueno, mejor, así no tenemos nada que reclamarnos—

—Dejémoslo aquí—Y salió corriendo del salón.

* * *

Kagome intentó llegar a la clase de deportes, había perdido demasiado tiempo, pero aún así entró.

La profesora de tiro con arco le permitió entrar, pero de castigo limpiaría y guardaría todo el equipo después de clases.

Kikyo no pudo evitar mirarla con desagrado, mas debía disimular si quería evitarle una escena a Inuyasha, eso era por el momento, ya después se encargaría de presionarlo para que terminara con ella.

Higurashi tampoco pudo evitar mirarla con cierto recelo, pues las palabras que había dicho Yura quedaron bien grabadas en su mente; al recordar a Yura no pudo evitar recordar en donde estaba ella cuando Inuyasha y la despampanante morena hablaban, estaba encerrada en el almacén besándose con Bankotsu, había engañado a Inuyasha con él. Nuevamente aparecía ese intenso cosquilleo en su estómago con tan sólo recordar aquellos besos, pero también un sentimiento de culpabilidad la inundaba.

— ¡Por Dios, Higurashi! ¡Pareces nueva! —el grito de su maestra la sacó de su ensoñación—Ahora ve por esa flecha que no nos las regalan—señaló la dirección hacia donde aquel objeto se había perdido.

La joven corrió en busca de la escurridiza flecha, mientras sus compañeras estallaban en risa.

— ¿Qué tan lejos pude haberla mandado? ¡Uy! ¡Maldito Bankotsu! Sólo lograste confundirme y distraerme—pronto encontró lo que buscaba, estaba tan cerca de la malla del estadio de beisbol, en donde estaban entrenando Bankotsu e Inuyasha; Kagome se acercó a verlos y allí estaban los dos, a ambos les sentaba bien aquel uniforme de beisbol.

Bankotsu era el pitcher en esta ocasión e Inuyasha era por desgracia el bateador en turno.

Kagome miró primero a Inuyasha quien estaba atento, luego miró la sonrisa socarrona del moreno que daba a entender sus intenciones, sin apartar la vista de Bankotsu, Kagome llevó sus manos al pecho y suplicó en silencio que no fuera a cometer alguna tontería que los descubriera.

Inuyasha se percató de la presencia de la chica y volteó a verla, pero ella no lo estaba mirando a él, siguió la dirección hacia donde sus ojos se posaban y se dio cuenta de que era Bankotsu a quien ella prestaba atención.

— ¡Strike uno! —gritó el ampáyer, sacando de su ensoñación tanto a Inuyasha como a Kagome.

Ella notó la mirada molesta de su novio, tal vez por haber fallado con la primera bola. Lo que vio a continuación hizo que ella llevara sus manos a la boca para evitar gritar, Inuyasha bateó la bola dirigiéndola contra la cara del moreno, afortunadamente este alcanzó a cubrirse con el brazo, pero de inmediato aventó su guante y se encaminó a reclamarle a Inuyasha.

— ¡¿Eres idiota o qué?! —Bankotsu gritó furioso y estaba a punto de darle un buen puñetazo, pero algunos chicos alcanzaron a detenerlo.

—No sé a qué te refieres, es sólo un juego—dijo con tono de burla.

— ¡Ya basta! —Ordenó el entrenador—Vayan a sus puestos y continuemos con el juego—

—Imbécil—el moreno se deshizo del agarre de sus compañeros y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a retirarse a su puesto, pues ya estaba sentenciado por la directora, una falta más y sería suspendido por tres días.

—Lo sabía, sólo eres basura— Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado.

—Sí, como digas—contestó sin voltearlo a ver y tomó su guante del suelo y se preparó para seguir lanzando.

Inuyasha volteó a ver de nuevo a Kagome y notó la cara de preocupación cuando veía al moreno y para él sólo existía una mirada de reproche.

Kagome observó el actuar de los muchachos, tal vez todos juzgaban mal a Bankotsu, era verdad que tenía fama de agarrarse a golpes con casi todos, pero tal vez él sólo se defendía, pues no había duda que Inuyasha trató de provocarlo, pues posiblemente lo que Yura le había dicho si le había molestado.

Inuyasha apretó con furia el bat, tal vez lo que la novia de Bankotsu dijo era verdad y Kagome aún sentía algo por el moreno, así que rompió su postura.

— ¿Piensa dejarlo jugar en los partidos entrenador? —Todos se quedaron inmóviles ante esa pregunta—él es demasiado violento, sólo logrará que nos descalifiquen—

—Yo decido quien juega y quien no—contestó el maestro— ¡A jugar! —

—No sabía que me temías Inuyasha, despreocúpate, no pienso desplazarte del equipo—contestó el moreno con demasiada soberbia.

Kagome estaba molesta con su novio ¿Qué pretendía molestándolo? Después sintió algo de culpa, tal vez lo hacía por ella.

—Pues si juegas beisbol como tratas a las mujeres, entonces ya perdimos—

Bankotsu arrugó el ceño, ya sabía a dónde iba esta conversación.

—Primero tu hermano te quita la novia y ahora Kagome…—Inuyasha tuvo que cubrirse la cara con el brazo, pues Bankotsu le había lanzado la pelota con demasiada fuerza.

Inuyasha arrojó el bat y Bankotsu se quitó de nuevo el guante y ambos corrieron uno contra el otro y esta vez sus compañeros estaban demasiado lejos para detenerlos antes de que estos se agarraran a golpes, así que se dieron de puñetazos y patadas uno contra el otro, pero en cuanto los separaron el profesor los envió con la directora a recibir su castigo.

—Primero ve tú Bankotsu, no quiero que se golpeen en el camino—el maestro se previno.

Kagome observó a Bankotsu caminando hacia la puerta, justo donde ella estaba, sintió su corazón latiendo desbocado, estaba nerviosa y asustada por lo que había visto e imaginó que él le reclamaría por las acciones de Inuyasha, pero sólo pasó a su lado sin mirarla y sin decir nada.

Inuyasha no dejó de observarlo en ningún instante, vio como aquel chico pasaba al lado de su novia y aunque parecía que Bankotsu no había hablado, sí se dio cuenta de que ella trató de hacerlo, ya que vio como ella intentó alcanzarlo con su mano.

Después de verse ignorada por el moreno, Kagome miró disgustada a Inuyasha, después se dio media vuelta, recogió la flecha del suelo y se fue corriendo a su clase la cual estaba terminando.

— ¿Fue a hacer una nueva flecha o qué Higurashi? —Preguntó la maestra con desagrado.

—Lo siento, no la encontraba—

—Bien, la clase ha acabado señoritas; Higurashi, no se olvide de recoger las flechas de las dianas y de limpiar perfectamente los arcos, en el almacén hay líquido para limpiar la madera, no olvide guardarlo también. Por cierto, por haberse desaparecido durante tanto tiempo le toca hacer la limpieza desde hoy hasta el viernes de la próxima semana—Amenazó la maestra.

—Pero es más de una semana—

—Pues si quiere saltarse clases, hágalo y llévese la falta, no venga a mi clase fingiendo asistir para luego irse. —

—Pero yo no…—

— Nos vemos hasta el viernes—La maestra agarró su mochila y se fue a los vestidores de maestros.

Kagome fue al almacén y sacó el líquido para limpiar los instrumentos e hizo todo lo que su maestra le pidió, después se fue a las duchas, se cambió y se fue a la última clase y al termino de esta salió corriendo y se asomó para ver si veía a Bankotsu, este no se encontraba en su salón, así que imaginó que aún seguía con la directora Kaede.

Estaba ansiosa por saber qué había pasado en esa dirección. Iba rumbo a la oficina de la directora cuando de repente Inuyasha la llamó; ella volteó y se quedó paralizada por un instante y luego caminó hacia él.

—Si lo estas buscando ya no está, lo suspendieron por tres días, así que no lo verás hasta el martes—

Kagome arrugó el entrecejo.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa Inuyasha? Tú no eres así —

— ¿Así cómo? —

—Te vi provocándolo, también debieron haberte castigado—

— ¿Estas de su lado? —

— ¡No estoy del lado de nadie! Yo vi todo lo que pasó, nadie me lo contó—señaló hacia el campo de beisbol—Necesitas pensar seriamente en lo que acabas de hacer, me voy sola a casa—caminó molesta hacia la salida.

— ¡Cómo quieras! —

—Nos vemos mañana—le dijo sin mirarlo.

Inuyasha apretó con furia los puños, estaba furioso con esos dos, pero luego se relajó, pues para él fue lo mejor que le pudo haber sucedido, ya que Kagome acababa de darle la tarde libre, así que tenía más tiempo para pasar con Kikyo, con ella no tenía ese tipo de problemas y ella sí lo comprendía.

El joven de cabellos plateados se fue directo a casa de su amiga con beneficios y esta se sorprendió al verlo tan temprano.

—Inuyasha—susurró feliz y le tendió la mano para que este la tomara. — ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó al ver como este tomó su mano con demasiada indiferencia.

—Tuve una pelea con Kagome—miró hacia el suelo.

— ¿En serio? —ella esbozó una sonrisa, sin embargo él nunca se percató. —Debió ser duro para ti—después fingió preocupación—pero pasa y cuéntame, no te quedes con ese pesar—

—Kikyo…yo—se sentía un poco desanimado.

—Déjame ser yo quien cure esa herida en tu corazón—

Inuyasha levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella y sonrió sutilmente.

—Pasa, ahora estoy sola, mi compañera tardará en llegar—Sin soltar su mano caminó hacia adentro y lo guió hasta la sala.

El muchacho estaba sorprendido, lo estaba invitando a pasar y le estaba aclarando que estarían solos, eso sólo significaba una cosa: Sexo.

Kikyo vio la cara de sorpresa del chico y supo de inmediato lo que estaba pensando, tal vez tendría razón en lo que imaginaba, pero esta noche Inuyasha no lo obtendría.

No se acostaría con él a menos de que terminara con Kagome.

Continuará…

¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? Como vieron Kagome también puede ser infiel, pero eso tiene su precio.

Bueno antes de despedirme deseo agradecer a todos los que me han mandado sus comentarios y sugerencias, sus buenas vibras y deseos y los "continua", me hacen muy feliz y ellas son: **CaMi-insuol, Earanel, Marlene Vasquez, AllySan, CaFanel, keri01, KANAME, Gata de la Luna, Cinthya S, Crazy, Miss Sixty Cullen, Guest** (Dejame tu nombre para agradecerte como lo mereces), **Maria elisa, Marianux,** pero sobre todo…gracias** AllySan.**

Besos a todos y a todas.

Axter.


	13. Chapter 13

Bueno antes que nada una disculpa por la tardanza, pero aquí está ya el capítulo, espero que les guste.

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko T.

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

— ¿De nuevo suspendido? —Preguntó Jakotsu—Hermano vas a atrasarte en tus deberes—habló con pereza al imaginar lo mucho que el moreno tendría que trabajar después de su castigo— ¿Y esta vez por qué fue? —

—Lo mismo de siempre—

—No puedes ir peleándote con todo el mundo—

—Le pediré a Kyokotsu que me envié los apuntes para no atrasarme tanto—

—Como quieras, pero dime ¿Quién fue el infeliz que se atrevió a dejar tus preciosos labios así? —preguntó mientras ponía un poco de ungüento para desinflamar. — ¡Mira nada más! —se expresó al ver que tenía una cortada en la comisura de los labios.

—No tiene caso que te diga—

—Me imagino que fue el novio de esa chica Higurashi—

El moreno no hizo comentarios.

—Sabía que andar con esa chica te traería problemas, y lo mismo pienso de Yura—

—No tienes de que preocuparte—

—Eres tan confiado, eso es muy malo, no puedes ir por allí pensando que nada malo pasará—

— ¿Qué puede pasar? ¿Qué venga papá y haga un escándalo y se lleve a Yura? Por mi, que se pierdan los dos ó ¿Qué ese tal Inuyasha me busque problemas por Higurashi y la vieja Kaede me corra de la escuela?... ¡A la mierda todos!—

—Hermano, escucho tanto coraje en tus palabras, pero la anciana Kaede es la menos culpable, ella te aceptó en su escuela a pesar de lo mal que saliste de Hiroshima—

— ¿Por golpear a ese tipo? ¿El amigo de Renkotsu? Se lo merecía, se burló de mí delante de toda la clase—

— ¡Le tumbaste un diente! Además no dudes que te espera lo mismo si sigues con Yura ¡Quiero que termines con ella, pero ya! —

—En su momento—

— ¿Cuándo? ¡No entiendo por qué las has perdonado! Ella es una…—Hizo una pausa al ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Bankotsu—Hermano, no me hagas… ¡Ash! —

Silencio.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó el mayor al meditar un poco sobre la conducta de su hermano—Usas a Yura para molestar a esa niña Kagome ¡Qué infantil eres! Ya no estás en quinto grado de primaria—

—Oye, oye, no es lo que tú crees, sólo quiero molestar a Inuyasha—aseguró el moreno.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué ganas? Si no hubiera sido por ese estúpido contrato, ni siquiera sabrías quien es él—

—Él se burló de mí, o al menos eso quiso hacer—

—Cómo digas, pero ten cuidado, no sea que en verdad te enamores de esa chica y al final te quedes sin ella—

—No me enamoraré—

— ¡Entonces no juegues con ella! Desiste y no la molestes más—

—Está bien, está bien—agitó su mano y trató de calmar a su hermano—no la molestaré más—

— ¡Promételo! —

—Lo prometo.

—Y harás lo mismo con su novio.

—Eso no lo puedo prometer, si él quiere pleito, no dudaré en dárselo—golpeó su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda.

—Deja de pensar en ellos, mejor piensa en ti, en la escuela—

—Lo haré—Bankotsu se fue a su habitación y dejó caer su cuerpo en el mullido colchón, cerró los ojos y sonrió al recordar la expresión de Higurashi cuando corrió hacia ella por haberle lanzado un zapato. —Estaba… ¿celosa?—suspiró al sentir el inmenso cosquilleo en el pecho.

…

* * *

Kagome había pasado la tarde tratando de encontrar a Inuyasha, sentía remordimiento por lo sucedido y no quería que él continuara molesto por la discusión.

Pero Inuyasha ignoró aquellas llamadas, estaba tan feliz por el rato que había pasado con Kikyo que lo menos que deseaba en ese momento era continuar la discusión con Kagome, al menos no por ahora, tal vez mañana.

Kagome estaba angustiada y ansiosa por la actitud de Inuyasha, ni siquiera llevaban una semana y ya estaban peleados, pero para ella, lo peor de todo, es que, en esa misma semana, ella ya lo había engañado; se lanzó a la cama y cerró los ojos y al igual que Bankotsu, ella también estaba pensando en lo sucedido en el taller.

Suspiró intensamente y con la punta de sus dedos recorrió sus labios, abruptamente abrió los ojos cuando con un dejo de culpa descubrió que el moreno ocupaba sus pensamientos la mayor parte del tiempo.

—No, tengo que arreglar las cosas con Inuyasha, esperé un año para ser su novia, no puedo permitir que un desliz acabe con lo que siento por él ¡Voy a luchar por Inuyasha!—

Se sentó en la cama tratando de borrar los recuerdos de aquel beso y fingir que nada había sucedido, pero nuevamente sentía aquel hormigueo en pecho y estómago con tan sólo recordar aquellos besos.

— ¡No es justo! —Apretó sus puños en la tela de su vestido— ¿Por qué juegas de esta manera conmigo? —bajó con tristeza su mirada—aun cuando Yura no es de mi agrado, ella…no se merece que le hagamos esto, tampoco Inuyasha lo merece ¡Ay, soy una persona horrible! —

Al día siguiente ella esperaba ver a Inuyasha para poder reconciliarse, pero debido al tiempo entre clase y clase no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo, sólo esperaba que se apareciera en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo para poder aclarar las cosas. Las horas le parecieron eternas en el salón de clases; el ambiente lo sentía demasiado tenso, Kagome sentía como Yura la miraba a manera de reproche y si a esa mirada la agregaba el sentimiento de culpa por besar a su novio…

— ¡Rayos! —Pensó Kagome—de nuevo pienso en él…por favor sal de mi cabeza, sal de mi cabeza—aquel cosquilleo se hizo presente de nuevo, con tanta fuerza que le dificultaba respirar y por ende le arrancó varios suspiros.

El timbre anunciaba la hora del almuerzo, pero Kagome aún estaba absorta pensando en aquella sensación, trataba de averiguar si era ansiedad y angustia o era porque en verdad Bankotsu lograba hacerla sentir de tal manera que hacía que el aire le faltara.

Yura pasó cerca de Kagome para hacerle notar lo molesta que estaba de que su novio había sido suspendido hasta el martes de la próxima semana, no mencionaba nada porque ella sabía muy bien que parte de culpa fue de ella al querer provocar a Inuyasha.

— ¡Kagome! —le gritó desde la puerta su amiga Sango.

— ¿Eh? —

—Vámonos ya a la cafetería—

Ambas se fueron a dicho lugar y se sentaron a esperar a sus respectivos novios.

* * *

En el salón de Inuyasha los chicos ya se preparaban para salir a tomar su almuerzo, pero como siempre Inuyasha y Kikyo se quedaron hasta el último momento para darse un beso a escondidas de los demás.

—Me encantó la manera en que me tocaste ayer—Kikyo colocó las manos en el pecho del joven y le susurró al oído, haciendo que un fuerte escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal del chico.

— ¿Te…te gustó? —él pensaba que ella estaría molesta ya que la noche anterior, ellos se besaban apasionadamente y una cosa llevó a la otra y sin pensarlo sus manos comenzaron a masajear los pechos de la joven y luego deslizó sus dedos dentro de las pantaletas, cuando de repente ella dejó de besarlo y volteó a un costado, haciendo que Inuyasha quitara sus manos rápidamente, estaba avergonzado, feliz, pero avergonzado, tanto que no dejó de pensar en ella en toda la noche.

— ¿Y a ti? —

— ¿A...a mí qué? —Tartamudeó, de sólo volver a recordar lo sucedido en la casa de Kikyo le provocaba una erección.

—Veo que sí—sonrió al ver la erección que había provocado en Inuyasha, suavemente mordió el lóbulo de la oreja del chico y con mirada coqueta se alejó de él.

— ¿Te veré esta noche Kikyo? —Deseaba verla, deseaba continuar en donde había quedado la noche anterior y aún más después de lo que dijo.

Ella se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta.

—No, esta noche no puedo, mis padres vendrán a visitarme—Era mentira, ella sabía perfectamente lo que Inuyasha pensaba.

—Yo quiero verte…—

—No esta noche y posiblemente no me verás hasta el lunes, pero nos veremos en la escuela—dijo fríamente.

Inuyasha se acercó rápidamente antes de que ella se fuera y la besó con desesperación y ella le correspondió de la misma manera, ambos estaban disfrutando de aquel fugaz instante hasta que alguien carraspeó y los obligó a soltarse y a fingir que nada sucedía.

Inuyasha se sonrojó violentamente y Kikyo sonrió por lo bajo para después salir del salón.

—Veo que seguiste mi consejo, picarón—susurró aquel intruso.

—Miroku…por favor no le comentes a nadie—

—Pierde cuidado Inuyasha, entre hombres nos protegemos. Agradece que fuera yo quien entró al salón y no alguien más, te recomiendo que seas más discreto en el futuro, a menos que quieras que tu novia se entere.

—No se lo digas a Sango.

—No lo haré, pero si esto se descubre, yo no sé nada, así que no quiero estar en medio de ustedes dos, ni tampoco quiero problemas con Sango, ellas son muy amigas.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces imagino que entenderás si finjo demencia cuando esté con ella.

—Pierde cuidado… gracias amigo.

…

* * *

Kagome seguía pensando y analizando todo lo sucedido en el taller y en el campo de beisbol.

— Bankotsu, pudo haberle dicho a Inuyasha lo que sucedió en el taller para molestarlo y no lo hizo… Bankotsu—pensó y de nuevo recordó lo que había hablado en la bodega del taller.

…

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste? —ella lo miró.

Él no contestó.

—Lo siento—

—Así déjalo—Se levantó con brusquedad dispuesto a marcharse.

…

Kagome arrugó el ceño muy molesta.

—Por eso él la rechazaba, pero ¿Por qué la aceptó de nuevo? ¡No! ¿Por qué lo hice? —

—Kagome—Sango la llamó.

Pero Kagome seguía pensando en él.

—Pero entonces ¿Por qué volvió con ella?— Se preguntó.

— ¿Le gusta… besarme? —suspiró.

— ¿Kagome estas bien? —Sango preguntó al escuchar tremendos suspiros, aunque no tenía sentido el suspirar de esta manera si su semblante se veía un tanto triste y preocupado.

—Él dijo que no estaba celoso, Inuyasha le hecho sal en la herida al comentarle eso de Yura, además, estoy segura de que se iba a burlar porque yo fui novia de Bankotsu y ahora estoy con él—analizó demasiado molesta.

Sango observó aquella expresión y le tocó el hombro para llamar la atención de su amiga.

—Perdón ¿Decías? —

— ¿Qué te sucede? —

—Nada, sólo me preguntaba el por qué Bankotsu y Miroku no han llegado aún—bajó la mirada hacia la mesa y no puso atención a lo que decía, su subconsciente la acababa de traicionar.

— ¿Bankotsu? —preguntó Sango un poco confundida.

— ¿Eh? —Parpadeó varias veces sin entender lo que sucedió— ¿Qué tiene que ver Bankotsu en esto? —

—Dijiste que te preguntabas el por qué Bankotsu y Miroku no habían llegado—Sango comenzaba a sospechar que su amiga no le había contado algunos detalles de su relación "fingida" con el moreno.

—No, yo dije Inuyasha y Miroku—

—No, yo te escuché perfectamente, dijiste Bankotsu—arrugó el ceño.

—No, dije Inuyasha—

—No, no lo hiciste—

—Bueno, tal vez sólo estaba distraída—

—No lo dudo. Dime una cosa ¿Por qué crees que Inuyasha y Bankotsu pelearon realmente? Miroku sólo mencionó que Inuyasha comenzó a burlarse porque una novia lo dejó por su hermano y luego porque tú lo dejaste y fue cuando Bankotsu lo golpeó—

—Sí, así fue—dijo cansada.

—Mira, sé que Inuyasha se pasó esta vez, él cree que en realidad Bankotsu y tú fueron novios, sólo esta celoso, eso es bueno ¿No? —

Kagome sonrió.

— ¿En serio lo crees? —preguntó emocionada.

—Sí—Sango sonrió para darle ánimos—Él te quiere, no lo dudes—

—Lo sé, pero no puede estar provocando a Bankotsu cada vez que Yura le habla mal de nosotros—

— ¿Cómo supiste? ¿Te contó Inuyasha? ¿Te reclamó? —

—No, no me ha dicho nada…espera ¿Tú sabías lo de Yura? —

—Ayer lo vimos salir molesto del taller en el que estas y me preguntó acerca de ustedes dos y luego la vimos salir a ella y me imaginé que algo le había dicho ¡Es una…una…desgraciada!—Sango bufó molesta.

Kagome cerró los ojos y recordó todo lo que Yura le había dicho a Inuyasha.

— ¿Sabes si algo pasa entre Inuyasha y Kikyo? —Kagome quiso saber.

—No ¿También te dijo algo de ellos? —

—Algo así—Kagome no podía contarle en dónde lo había escuchado— ¡Mira allí vienen! —señaló a Inuyasha y a Miroku.

—Recuerda Inuyasha, si no quieres que te descubran trata de no parecer indiferente con Kagome, de lo contrario se dará cuenta de que pasa algo raro. —Dijo Miroku.

Ambos se integraron con las chicas e Inuyasha le agarró suavemente la mano a Kagome, quien lo miró confundida y luego sonrió.

…

* * *

Las clases terminaron sin contratiempos y Kagome se sentía muy feliz al saber que Inuyasha ya no estaba molesto, aunque eso no significaba que no estaba indignada por su comportamiento en el campo de beisbol.

Ambos chicos caminaron juntos hasta la casa de Kagome.

—Inuyasha…acerca de lo que paso ayer…—

—Son cosas de hombres, no debes meterte—habló con autoridad.

Kagome arrugó el ceño, estaba indignada por aquella declaración.

— ¡Eres un machista Inuyasha! —

— ¿Qué? ¡Eso no es cierto! Además, no pienso permitir que alguien hable mal de ti y si eso dice que soy machista, pues entonces ¡Lo soy! —

—El único que estuvo a punto de hablar mal de mí en ese campo ¡Fuiste tú! —Kagome picó el pecho de su novio con el dedo. —Él ni siquiera mencionó mi nombre—arrugó el ceño.

— ¿Tenemos que estar peleando siempre? —

—No, pero deja de buscar pelea con Bankotsu—

— ¡Lo estas defendiendo de nuevo! —

— ¡Claro que no! Lo que no me gusta es ver a mi novio peleando con otro chico—

—No, lo que no te gusta ver es que golpee a tu ex ¡Porque aún sientes algo por él! —

— ¿Qué? Yo no siento nada por él—

— ¿Ah no? Lo poco que duraste con él, sólo estaban tomados de la mano y se besaban o estaban abrazados; tú y yo no llevamos siquiera una semana y sólo peleamos; también me doy cuenta de cómo lo miras, cómo suspiras y dudo que sea por mí—Inuyasha cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

— ¿De qué hablas? —

—De que aún lo amas—la observó con cuidado. Las palabras de Yura sí habían hecho efecto en él.

—Nunca lo amé—habló en voz baja— ¿Y tú? También te la pasabas tomado de la mano de ella y la besabas sin importar quien estuviera presente ¿Eso significa que aún la amas? —

Inuyasha no respondió a la pregunta, en cambió se salió por la tangente— Su novia dijo que andabas aún detrás de él—

— ¡¿Qué?!...Ya veo ¡Bien!—Se molestó y entró a su casa. ¡Genial! una nueva pelea, dos días seguidos de pelea y un engaño. Con Bankotsu nunca sucedió eso, debía ser porque en realidad no eran novios ¿Así serían todas las parejas reales?

Inuyasha sólo se dio media vuelta y se alejó de aquel lugar; caminó lentamente hasta su casa y durante el trayecto se preguntó ¿Por qué tenían que estar peleando siempre? ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer, prácticamente desconocida como Kikyo le tratara como si lo conociera desde hace tiempo? ¿Por qué le molestaba que Kagome hubiera salido con un tipo como Bankotsu?

Suspiró. Inuyasha llegó a su casa y cuando entró a su cuarto se lanzó a su colchón y cerró sus ojos.

— ¡fhe! Esta loca si piensa que voy a rogarle ¡Ella tendrá que disculparse! ¡Yo no soy machista! —Entonces comenzó a recordar las caricias que le propinó a Kikyo en la noche anterior y de repente el rostro de Kagome apareció en sus pensamientos—Creo que debo disculparme, ella es mi novia—se dijo con remordimiento, después de todo, un año de amistad lo valía, así que se levantó y sacó su teléfono y llamó a su novia para disculparse, lo que no le costó mucho trabajo, ella lo había perdonado.

—Estos días que no iré con ella los aprovecharé para poner en orden mis ideas—pensó muy confundido, pero de nuevo las hormonas del adolescente hicieron estragos tanto en su cuerpo como en su mente—Kikyo…—susurró mientras llevaba su mano a su entrepierna—Eres tan…—

* * *

Al día siguiente una joven se preparaba para salir a la escuela, cuando se percató de que su compañera de departamento no estaba lista aún.

— ¿Qué no vas a ir a la escuela? —

—No, me siento un poco mal hoy—Contestó Kikyo.

Una joven de largo y plateado cabello se acercó a la morena y le tocó la frente.

—No, no tienes fiebre, no estás enferma… Veamos… creo que sí lo estas—se burló la platinada—es un virus llamado amor—

—Tonterías—

—Vamos Kikyo ¿Crees que no me di cuenta que Inuyasha vino la otra noche y de lo que estaban haciendo? Ese muchacho fue tu novio y terminó contigo, no merece que le perdones—

—Tsubaki, tienes razón, pero lo que siento por Inuyasha… no sé cómo explicarlo—

—Te has enamorado, los hombres son una maldición—

—Eso dices tú, nunca te has enamorado—

La joven Tsubaki rió suavemente.

—Me conoces poco querida, pero te recuerdo que hasta hace poco yo estuve en la misma situación que tú, enamorada de un chico con novia… en silencio, sin poder salir a ver una película o a tomar un helado ¿Sabes? No es justo, soy bonita, yo no merecía eso, pero cuando le pedí que eligiera… sabes el resto—Bajo la mirada.

—No pensé que te hubiera afectado tanto—

—No tenían porque enterarse—

—Entiendo… pero… no tengo ganas de ir hoy—

—Como quieras, pero te recuerdo, calentarlo y mandarlo así con la novia… no es buena idea—canturreó.

—Ella no cederá, ella no parece de esas—

Ella negó con la cabeza— ¿Y tú sí? —La miró de soslayo— ¿Por qué simplemente no lo disfrutas al máximo y ya? Si te corta por lo menos habrás disfrutado el tiempo que duró, en cambio, sólo te torturas con planes tontos de cómo hacerlo terminar, sólo piensas en ella y no en tu pareja—

Kikyo lo meditó por unos segundos.

—Deja de enfocarte sólo en ella y en que corten, mejor disfruta lo que dura la relación y ya, si es para ti… bueno, él hará el resto—

— ¿Me dices que me acueste con él? —se sorprendió.

—Tu imagen dice una cosa, pero eres tan ingenua como una niña. —Se burló— No, no te digo que te acuestes con él, sólo que disfrutes el momento y que digas adiós cuando llegue la hora de decirlo—la joven tomó su mochila—Te sacaré un justificante, ya te diré en la tarde que excusa se me ocurrió—

Y así lo hizo. Tsubaki dio aviso a la directora argumentando que Kikyo padecía una fuerte migraña.

* * *

Inuyasha se sintió preocupado por la joven, la extrañaba, y extrañaba sobre todo aquellos besos que se daban a escondidas de todos.

Por su parte, Kagome miró el lugar vacio del muchacho en el taller, y sólo sintió culpa por su suspensión.

Inuyasha y Kagome sólo se vieron durante el almuerzo, a la salida Inuyasha corrió a casa de Kikyo para ver como estaba, sin embargo esta no quiso abrirle, él debía extrañarla mucho más para que su plan resultara, de lo contrario, terminaría como Tsubaki. Ella no quería eso, ella amaba demasiado a Inuyasha, pero debía quitarle de la cabeza el capricho por Kagome Higurashi, de lo contrario, él siempre estaría pensando en ella.

Lo mismo sucedió al día siguiente, Kikyo faltó a clases e Inuyasha estaba desesperado por no saber de ella.

—Te digo que sus padres se la llevaron—

— ¿Estás segura Tsubaki? ¿No me escondes nada? —

—Por favor Inuyasha, deja de ser tan paranoico, ella está bien—

—Quiero verla—

—Hasta el lunes. Ahora, déjame ir, tengo clases—habló tajante la platinada y sin que la viera ella sonrió, el plan de su compañera estaba rindiendo algunos frutos.

* * *

Y pronto llegó el fin de semana. El sábado por la noche Inuyasha fue a visitar a Kagome, quien por suerte estaba sola en casa.

—Pasa Inuyasha, te invito un té, creo que debemos hablar de nosotros—Kagome quería aprovechar el que por fin lo tenía en frente para arreglar las cosas, lo quería mucho y no le gustaba que estuvieran peleados, nunca antes habían discutido.

Inuyasha sintió un leve escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal.

— ¿Vas a regañarme por la discusión anterior? —Puso unos ojitos de cachorro triste.

La joven sonrió con ternura y negó en silencio, tomó la mano del muchacho y lo guió hasta la cocina, en donde ella puso la tetera, se dirigió al estante en donde su mamá guardaba las bolsitas del té y dio varios saltitos intentando alcanzarlos.

Inuyasha se sentó a la mesa y la observó varios segundos, le daba gracia el ver que ella intentaba alcanzar la alacena y que no pedía ayuda. Entrelazó sus dedos y bajó la mirada con un poco de nostalgia, esa era la Kagome que él conocía, testaruda pero amable y ahora era su novia a la que desde hace tiempo quería, pero que aún no despertaba esas sensaciones intensas que lograba Kikyo.

— ¿Por qué no te había visto estos días? —Dejó de saltar y bajó la mirada— ¿Sigues molesto? —Ella le daba la espalda, no podía verlo, tenía un presentimiento, temía que él hubiera descubierto lo de Bankotsu y quisiera terminar.

Inuyasha levantó rápido la cara ¿Acaso la había hecho sentir culpable?

—No, no es eso, he estado estudiando para el examen de ingreso—Se levantó y de repente abrazó a Kagome por la cintura y comenzó a besarla en la nuca. Pensó que tal vez si ellos dos llegaran a tener un poco más de intimidad llegaría a sentir lo mismo que con la otra muchacha—No estoy molesto, ya pasó—Dijo con voz pausada y suave.

Kagome sonrió aliviada y sintió un fuerte escalofrío ante los besos del muchacho, luego sintió como la mano del joven recorría su cabello hacia un lado y como este delineaba su cuello con los labios, mientras volvía a sujetarla de la cintura y se pegaba a un más a su cadera.

— ¿Inu-yasha?—Kagome tragó saliva con pesadez.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Corto, yo sé, pero debía acortarle allí.

Ese Inuyasha sí que es un mendigo, pero… ¡Aguas! Hombre celoso, hombre mañoso.

Bien antes de despedirme quiero agradecerles a las que me han dejado su review y ellas son: **Cute Femme, AllySan, Marlene Vasquez, Cinthya S, Marianux, Earanel, KidaxD, KANAME, Sele de la Luna, DjPuMa13g, Sasunaka doki, Maari Elisa, , ElizabethCullenSntz, ariadnek, ALE, spreadyourwings, Orkidea16 y aide.** Un gran beso y un abrazo a todas, pero sobretodo, gracias** AllySan.**

También muchas gracias a las que leen y me agregan a favoritos.

Me despido, besos a todos.

Axter.


	14. Chapter 14

¡Hola de nuevo chicas! Sé que tardé demasiado y de nuevo pido una disculpa, últimamente he sacado mis fics a tiros y tirones, je, ando bloqueada. Pero bueno espero que lo disfruten.

...

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**...**

—Inu…InuYasha…—lo llamó nerviosa— ¿Qué…haces?—Kagome amplió su mirada al sentir como las manos de su novio recorrieron su caderas, luego su abdomen hasta llegar a sus pechos. —Detente…—susurró al notar la brusquedad con la que InuYasha comenzaba a acariciarla, tomó las gruesas manos que apretaban sus senos e intentó alejarse.— ¡Basta! Me lastimas—alzó la voz.

InuYasha la tomó de los hombros y la giró con violencia hacia él.

— ¿Por qué no puedo tocarte? Eres mi novia—Volvió a tomarla de la cintura y de nuevo comenzó a besarle el cuello, estaba desesperado, necesitaba sentirla.

Kagome logró empujarlo.

— ¿Por qué? Porque es demasiado pronto, apenas llevamos una semana de novios y ya hemos peleado dos veces y no te vi el fin de semana pasado y esta semana no te vi ni el jueves ni el viernes ¿Por qué quieres que lo hagamos? —Reclamó.

—Porque eres mi novia, deseo estar contigo ¿Está mal que desee tener relaciones con mi novia?

Suspiró cansina, no era que ella no quisiera tener relaciones, varias veces imaginó hacerlo con él, pero sentía que este no era su momento; estaba confundida y además, se sentía demasiado forzada la situación, ni siquiera era romántica, eso sin contar que su madre y su abuelo no tardaban en llegar a casa.

—No, InuYasha, es que este no es el momento, ni tampoco es el lugar—dijo de manera suave.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó suplicante.

— ¡Porque estamos en la cocina! mi hermano está en casa y además ¿Traes contigo protección? —

— ¿Protección? —un punto para ella.

—Sí, un condón—

—No lo necesitamos, además no se siente igual—

—Eso no es cierto y lo sabes ¿Qué haríamos si salgo embarazada? —

InuYasha no quiso pensar en eso.

—Mejor di que sigues siendo fiel al idiota de Bankotsu—Contestó molesto.

Kagome retrocedió un par de pasos y lo miró consternada y con preocupación ¿Acaso la había descubierto? No, imposible.

— ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! —Se defendió.

— ¡Tiene mucho que ver! —

—Sólo quieres pelear conmigo ¿Cuál es tu problema? —Ahora estaba demasiado molesta

— ¡Qué tú sigues sintiendo algo por él! —

Kagome lo miró ceñuda.

— ¿Sólo porque te pido que vayamos más despacio? Se supone que somos novios, si sientes algo por mí ¿Por qué no esperas el momento? Además deberíamos arreglar primero nuestros problemas—

—Sí, un problema llamado Bankotsu—dijo con desdén.

—Disculpen—la voz de un niño los interrumpió—hermana, sus gritos se escuchan hasta mi habitación y necesito estudiar ¿Pueden ser más discretos en temas sexuales? Recuerda que soy muy pequeño para escuchar esas pláticas—

La pareja miró al pequeño y se sintieron muy avergonzados.

—Lo siento Souta, ya me iba—Contestó InuYasha.

— ¡InuYasha! —Gritó al muchacho, quien salió por la puerta de la cocina y ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla. Las mejillas de Kagome se tiñeron de rojo por el coraje.

...

* * *

InuYasha agradeció internamente la intromisión de su cuñado, de lo contrario, la pelea hubiera sido peor.

El chico suspiró angustiado, lo más seguro es que ella estaría demasiado molesta, pero había otro sentimiento que lo aquejaba, era el sentir que aún le debía fidelidad a Kikyo, así que sacó su celular y le envió un mensaje a la susodicha en donde le decía:

"Necesito hablar con alguien, te necesito"

La joven leyó el mensaje, parecía urgente. Era sábado, apenas si eran la seis de la tarde, por lo que él debería estar pasando el fin de semana paseando con su novia, pero en lugar de eso le enviaba un mensaje, así que pronto dedujo que de nuevo ellos habían peleado. Sin meditarlo ni un momento más le marcó al muchacho.

— ¿Qué sucede InuYasha? —preguntó con preocupación.

— ¿Puedo verte? No me gustaría hablar por teléfono—InuYasha habló con tono triste.

— ¿Es urgente? Estoy en casa con mis padres y…

—Por favor.

— ¿En dónde estás? Yo te busco.

—En el parque, cerca de tu casa.

—Voy para allá —Kikyo tomó un suéter y salió corriendo, estaba a un par de cuadras de su casa. Cuando llegó lo vio recargado en un árbol; se acercó a él y colocó su mano sobre el hombro y lo llamó suavemente.

—InuYasha…

Él volteó y la miró contento, ella estaba parada frente a él y lo miraba con preocupación, así que sin evitar el impulso e importándole poco el que las personas lo miraran la abrazó fuertemente.

—¿Sucedió algo malo? —Preguntó al sentir la manera en que la abrazaba, como si este se sujetara a una tabla de salvación.

—Volví a pelear con Kagome.

Ella se tensó al escuchar su nombre, le molestaba saber que ella siempre era el tema de conversación entre ellos, mas esto ya no le sorprendía.

—¿Por qué fue esta vez? —preguntó serena.

—Ella…creo que ella aún siente algo por él —

—¿A quién te refieres? —ella sabía el nombre, sólo quería que InuYasha lo dijera.

—A Bankotsu.

— ¿Por qué no la dejas?

—Temo que nuestra amistad de tanto tiempo termine.

—Eso debiste pensarlo antes de ser su novio.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo terminar con ella.

Kikyo se soltó del abrazo de InuYasha y lo miró severamente, ella acababa de darse cuenta de que InuYasha era un chico inmaduro que no sabía lo que quería.

—Entonces no te quejes— Ella se dio la media vuelta, ya bastante fastidiada. Lo que menos deseaba era terminar como Tsubaki. Kikyo se consideraba bonita, inteligente y orgullosa ¿Por qué debía pelear por un hombre?

InuYasha se percató de su error y cuando ella estaba a punto de marcharse la tomó suavemente de la mano.

— ¿Por qué te molestas?

Ella volteó y lo miró.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme eso? —alzó la voz.

—Kikyo, nunca te prometí nada, tú sabías mi situación y además tú me aceptaste.

Ella se soltó de la mano de InuYasha y suavizó su semblante, él tenía razón, ella propuso esos términos.

—Tú me reemplazaste con ella— Por fin Kikyo le reclamaba.

—Y te pido perdón por eso, pero entiende que a ella la conocí antes que a ti.

Kikyo tuvo que cambiar su estrategia antes de que él la dejara.

—Ya veo—bajó la mirada e hizo una larga pausa—. A ella la conociste primero, sin embargo, fue a mí a quien le pediste ser tu novia.

—Es verdad, sólo ten un poco de paciencia ¿Quieres?

— ¿Vas a dejarla?

—Sólo espera a que encuentre la manera de que ella no salga lastimada; la estimo y mucho.

—Seré paciente —Ella cerró los ojos y espero a que él la besara suavemente.

—Te prometo que esto terminará pronto, seré sincero con ella…sólo…sólo dame un poco de tiempo—le susurró sin separarse de aquellos suaves y dulces labios.

Ella aceptó aquella promesa y se lo demostró besándolo con mayor ímpetu.

Lo que ambos chicos no sabían, era que cierto moreno de ojos azules vivía también cerca de ese parque.

...

* * *

Bankotsu y Kyokotsu salieron a la tienda de conveniencia que estaba frente al pequeño jardín que quedaba en su colonia.

—Gracias por traerme los apuntes. —dio un sorbo a su soda.

—Ni lo menciones, algún día tendrás tú la oportunidad de hacer algo por mí —

El chico de la larga trenza sonrió agradecido con su compañero, llevaba un año de conocerlo y lo trataba como a un hermano.

—En lo que quieras… yo te ayudo —ambos chicos rieron torpemente.

Estaban a punto de retirarse del local cuando de repente una cabellera plateada llamó la atención de Kyokotsu.

—Por cierto… ¿Qué vas a hacer o qué quieres hacer? —Preguntó el amigo del moreno.

Bankotsu lo miró con seriedad, más bien un poco desconcertado.

—Me refiero… ¿Quieres que le dé una paliza al imbécil ese? — Kyokotsu señaló a una pareja.

Bankotsu reconoció a InuYasha, quien estaba besando apasionadamente a una chica y supuso que se trataba de Kagome.

— ¡Vaya! Será divertido—El moreno caminó hacia la pareja con la intención de incomodarlos, tiró la soda en el pequeño contenedor de basura, mientras que su amigo lo seguía en silencio, a la expectativa de lo que el moreno estaba por hacer. Sin que aquella pareja se percataran de su presencia, Bankotsu se paró junto a ellos y colocó un brazo alrededor del cuello de cada uno.

— ¡Qué agradable sorpresa Higura…!—el moreno no pudo terminar de decir lo que tenía en mente para molestarlos, pues cuando aquellos voltearon a verlo, descubrió que no se trataba de Kagome — ¡Woo! —los soltó como si de brasas ardientes se tratara, miró impresionado a aquel par y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. — ¿Sabes? Siempre creí que ellas tenían cierto parecido, pero no creí que fueras tan tonto como para confundirlas—Se burló. — ¿Tú qué dices Kyokotsu? ¿Acaso Kagome y Kikyo te parecen iguales? ¿O InuYasha es un idiota? —Miró al otro chico.

Kyokotsu guardó silencio por un segundo mientras articulaba aquella información, pues al igual que Bankotsu también estaba demasiado sorprendido.

—No… no se parecen, más bien este tipo es un idiota —contestó el más alto de los tres, mostrando aquellos dientes afilados, disfrutando de aquella situación.

InuYasha y Kikyo enmudecieron. Él apretaba impotente sus puños y ella estaba más pálida de lo acostumbrado.

— ¿No dicen nada? —estaba disfrutando de ese momento—bien, los dejo. —alzó los hombros y se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

Kikyo se aferró al brazo de InuYasha, quien se armó de valor para hablar.

— ¡Bankotsu! —InuYasha llamó al moreno, quien se detuvo y lo miró de soslayo—Aun cuando le cuentes, ella no te creerá—Sentenció molesto.

El muchacho de larga trenza volteó y con una sonrisa en la cara lo miró retador.

— ¿Quieres comprobarlo? —Se acercó aún más a InuYasha, quedando a pocos centímetros de su cara, el platinado sólo guardó silencio mientras lo miraba de manera asesina—Veo que no— Bankotsu dio un par de palmadas en el hombro de InuYasha y se alejó de ellos de manera tranquila, con una sonrisa cínica en sus labios. —Esto será divertido.

Kyokotsu no desaprovechó la oportunidad de tener a InuYasha frente a él y le propinó certero puñetazo en el estómago.

— ¡InuYasha! — Gritó Kikyo muy asustada y luego se llevó ambas manos para cubrir su boca al ver como su pareja se arrodillaba sofocado.

Bankotsu volteó al escuchar aquel escándalo y sólo se limitó a sonreír triunfal.

—Esto es por meterte con mis amigos y esta —le dio una patada en la cara y guardó silencio brevemente, como si estuviera pensando qué le diría después—…bueno, esta es por gusto, idiota.

Ambos jóvenes retomaron su camino hacia la casa del moreno, olvidándose por completo que iban a la tienda.

— ¡Rayos, Kyokotsu! —el de larga trenza golpeó su frente con la palma de la mano—Jakotsu se cabreará al enterarse de que molestamos a ese tipo.

—¿Por qué se tiene que molestar? —el otro muchacho cuestionó confundido.

—Prometí que dejaría en paz a Kagome y a su novio ¿Crees que esto cuente como molestar? —preguntó fingiendo aflicción.

—Pues… ella no era Kagome y tú no lo molestaste, fui yo el que le dio su merecido—Kyokotsu rió fuertemente, mientras daba una última mirada a aquella pareja.

...

* * *

...

La semana inició; Kagome estaba sorprendida, InuYasha tenía un gran moretón junto al labio.

— ¿Qué… te sucedió? —llevó su mano hacia aquel hematoma para tocarlo, pero él la detuvo.

—Nada—

— ¿Nada? InuYaha ¿Quién te golpeó? —ella rogó en su interior que no fuera quien ella creía.

—Nadie que conozcas—le miró severo.

Ella entendió la indirecta y guardó silencio, ya se enteraría después.

— ¿Sucede algo InuYasha? —preguntó Kagome al verlo tan distraído.

—No, no pasa nada—y tomó la mano de su novia.

—Lo que pasó el otro día…

—Es mi culpa, no debí presionarte—respondió InuYasha.

—Es sólo que…

—Hoy no quiero discutir—él la interrumpió. —Hoy no.

—No tenemos por qué hacerlo, pero nos hace falta hablar… yo creo que antes de dar el siguiente paso deberíamos arreglar nuestros problemas.

—No, no tenemos problemas, sólo tenemos un… —Iba a mencionar de nuevo a Bankotsu, aunque en realidad él negaba su verdadero problema.

El timbre de clases sonó.

— ¿Sabes qué? Ahora no tengo tiempo— y cada quien regreso a su salón, lo cual hizo suspirar de alivio a Kagome, ella sabía perfectamente que InuYasha le reprocharía nuevamente lo de Bankotsu, pero por otro lado, ella sintió tremenda nostalgia, él nunca le había dicho esas palabras cuando eran sólo amigos.

—Fue un error darle celos a InuYasha, Sango me lo advirtió—pensó—ahora él me reclamará cada vez que pueda—reflexionó con tristeza y después se corrigió ella misma—, aunque lo que yo siento por Bankotsu sea sólo compañerismo... lo que sucedió…le he sido infiel a InuYasha. —Pensó llena de culpa.

Ella caminó hacia su salón de clases y al pasar por el salón de al lado volteó hacia la ventana y Sango le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

—Préstame tu libro de mate—

Kagome abrió su mochila para buscar el libro y al encontrarlo se lo entregó, después buscó a Bankotsu con la mirada, se inclinó hacia un lado para poder tener mejor vista y tanto Sango como Kyokotsu lo notaron.

—Su castigo termina mañana—Sango comentó.

— ¿Eh? —La colegiala se sintió descubierta.

—Bankotsu, llega hasta mañana, está castigado por pelear ¿recuerdas? —Su amiga la miró un tanto curiosa— ¿Hay algo que debo saber? —

—No—contestó sin titubear.

—Mientes Kagome, te conozco y has estado ocultando algo.

—Sango…yo…

—Te advertí que te anduvieras con cuidado respecto a él—regañó.

—No es lo que crees, sólo necesito saber algo—trató de explicarse angustiada.

— ¿En serio? —cuestionó incrédula, ella había observado atentamente a Kagome desde que empezó a salir "falsamente" con Bankotsu y había notado ciertos detalles que la hacían pensar que el moreno no le era tan indiferente. — ¿Me acompañas al centro comercial? Debo comprar algunos víveres que me encargó papá.

—Sí, me encantaría, hace tiempo que no salimos—aceptó extrañada de que la invitara a ella y no a Miroku; intuyó que se acercaba un interrogatorio. —Pero sigo castigada en deportes, debo limpiar todo el equipo y el lugar, así que saldré un poco tarde.

—Bien, te espero, entonces ya quedamos—Sango se despidió y entró a su salón.

—Tengo que hablar con él, pedirle que olvide lo que sucedió en el taller—pensó—, él tiene novia—se sintió mal por su compañera, además de que temía a la reacción de InuYasha si se enteraba de lo que sucedió con Bankotsu.

—Por cierto…Yura no se encuentra ¿Acaso ella y Bankotsu…?—sintió cierta molestia en el pecho—no, no me interesa, ellos pueden hacer lo que les venga en gana, él es novio de ella no mío—de repente un fuerte cosquilleo recorrió su abdomen al recordar las manos de InuYasha sobre sus pechos, cerró los ojos e imaginó a Bankotsu recorriendo los exuberantes senos de Yura. Abrió los ojos y contrajo molesta su entrecejo— ¿Por qué pienso en ellos? —se preguntó.

...

* * *

...

Bankotsu se levantó de la cama y camino hacia el baño que estaba en su habitación, antes de entrar dirigió su mirada hacia la chica que aún estaba recostada en esa misma cama.

— ¿Qué no piensas ir a la escuela?

—No, pienso quedarme contigo.

—No creo que eso sea posible.

— ¿No? Vi cuando Jakotsu salía—Yura se levantó, se cubrió con la sábana y empujó a Bankotsu hacia un lado para entrar al baño y abrió la regadera— ¿No deseas que nos quedemos todo el día haciéndolo?

—No, ya no tengo condones y para ser honesto, me da flojera ir a comprar. —En realidad poco le importaba Jakotsu, sólo que no le apetecía pasar el resto del día con ella.

—No necesitas condones, al natural se siente mejor, que importa si quedo embarazada. Yo te amo.

—Por favor Yura, apenas si nos toleramos, apenas si yo te tolero—mencionó serio mientras se paraba frente a ella.

— ¿Cómo dices eso? ¡Acabo de ofrecerte mi vir…!—

Bankotsu la miró con severidad, la hizo callar con aquella mirada y después sonrió de manera burlona.

—Vamos Yura, parece diálogo sacado de un manga barato de hentai, "toma mi virginidad, toma mi virginidad" —remedó— ¿Sabes? No soy un espadachín legendario, pero a la edad que yo comencé, la mayoría de las chicas eran vírgenes y algunas otras no, así que créeme, sé distinguirlas.

—Yo no me entregué a tu hermano, si es lo que me estas reclamando.

—¡Qué más da! pero tú tienes de virgen lo que yo de santo—se burló.

—Eres cruel—respondió la chica con tristeza.

—No, no lo soy y no me hubiera importado si lo eres o no, simplemente no me gusta que siempre estés tratando de verme la cara de idiota, Yura. —replicó molesto.

— ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Te odio!

—Tal vez—contestó. Salió del baño y se colocó los pantalones, cuando de repente Yura lo abrazó de la cintura.

—Pero ya eres mío.

—¿Eso crees?

—Ya lo verás—sonrió sensualmente, mientras sus manos acariciaban la morena espalda desnuda del muchacho.

...

* * *

...

La hora del almuerzo llegó; en una mesa estaban solamente Sango, Miroku y Kagome. Los primeros dos no paraban de decirse cuanto se gustaban y Kagome sólo se limitaba a ignorarlos y a preguntarse en dónde estaba InuYasha.

Por otro lado, Kikyo tuvo lo que restaba del fin de semana para pensar y armarse de valor, llegando a la conclusión de que ella era valiosa y no podía permitirse el ser sólo una amiga con derechos; no, ella valía mucho más que eso y tenía que hacérselo saber a su ex novio.

La joven se había dedicado toda la mañana a ignorar a Inuyasha, quien simplemente estaba extrañado con aquella actitud. Cuando el timbre que anunciaba el almuerzo sonó, ella tomó su bento y salió rápidamente del salón, InuYasha ni siquiera alcanzó a hablarle, tenía que disimular ante sus compañeros y no podía llamarla sin atraer la atención de los demás. Kikyo subió a la terraza para evitar encontrarse con su ex novio, pero poco le duró el gusto, InuYasha la había seguido hasta aquel lugar.

—Kikyo…—la llamó, mas ella no quiso voltear a verlo.

Ella estaba recargada en la barandilla, observando todo desde la altura.

—No entiendo lo que pasa ¿Por qué estas evitándome? —la tomó de la mano, pero ella se soltó con brusquedad.

—Yo sí. Sé que no la vas a dejar, pero créeme cuando te digo que ya no quiero seguir así—Lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Yo… te dije que voy a hacerlo, sólo dame tiempo… lo prometí—La miró con ternura, la tomó de la nuca y se acercó lentamente a ella y le susurró en los labios. —Yo te amo a ti—

Kikyo no soportó aquellas palabras que la derretían y se acercó a besarlo con suavidad.

El fin del receso había llegado. Kagome fue al baño antes de entrar a su salón, mientras que Sango acompañaba a Miroku en el patio, pues aprovechaban cada minuto que podían estar juntos; iban abrazados y sin saber el por qué, Sango levantó la mirada hacia la terraza y allí vio una pareja besándose, sin duda alguna era InuYasha y esa que él besaba no era Kagome.

Miroku sintió que su novia se detuvo abruptamente y volteó a verla extrañado, ella tenía un expresión molesta, buscó lo que ella estaba mirando y suspiró cansado.

—¿Es esa Kikyo? —preguntó molesta.

—Yo… no sé, no alcanzo a ver—el muchacho no quería meterse en ese embrollo.

—¡No te hagas el tonto Miroku, no eres miope!—le reprendió molesta y caminó más aprisa para llegar a la terraza, pero Miroku le agarró la mano para evitar que ella interviniera.

—Ese no es nuestro problema.

—¡Claro que sí! Está engañando a mi mejor amiga—Lo miró con reproche. —, no puedo dejar que Kagome los vea en cuanto salga por esa puerta—señaló la puerta que daba hacia la cafetería y luego se soltó del agarre de Miroku.

Miroku volvió a suspirar muy decepcionado, le advirtió a Inuyasha que fuera discreto y que le evitara problemas con Sango.

Sango regresó e interceptó a Kagome antes de que saliera de la cafetería.

—Eh… ¿Me acompañas al baño? —no se le ocurrió otra cosa.

Kagome aceptó sin sospechar nada.

...

* * *

...

Las clases acabaron y Sango y Kagome fueron al centro comercial y al terminar las compras se sentaron en una mesa para tomar una soda.

Miroku aprovechó el que Sango estuviera de compras para hablar con Inuyasha, él debía saber lo que se le acercaba.

—Inuyasha, hay algo que debes saber…—le narró lo sucedido en la escuela.

—Debemos evitarlo—Inuyasha estaba nervioso.

—No puedes, ellas son amigas y aun si ella no le contara… pues, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta.

—¿Por qué lo dices? — El platinado sintió remordimiento por primera vez desde que inició su relación.

—Ella siente que has cambiado—Miroku se llevó un dedo a la barbilla—. Mi madre siempre le decía a mi padre que las mujeres tienen un sexto sentido para saber cuando las engañan—rió por lo bajo al darse cuenta de que su madre siempre tuvo razón.

—¡Llámala!

—¿Qué ganarías?

—Un poco de tiempo, soy yo quien debe hablar con ella ¡Llámala!

Miroku sacó su teléfono y le marcó a Sango.

...

* * *

...

—¿Sucede algo? —Kagome notó muy distante a su amiga.

— ¿Eh?...no…no ¿Por qué preguntas? —cuestionó nerviosa.

—Sentí que deseabas hablar conmigo, me pareció extraño que me invitaras de compras en lugar de ir con tu novio—Sango la miró extrañada—no… no me mal entiendas, me da gusto salir después de tanto tiempo, sólo… sentí que había otra cosa.

Era verdad, Sango la había invitado a salir para ponerse al día, además de que sentía curiosidad por saber que pasaba entre su amiga y su compañero de clase, después de todo, tenían mucho tiempo que no platicaban.

—Kagome, dime una cosa ¿Lo amas? —preguntó.

— ¿A InuYasha? —lo pensó por un par de segundos, intentaba descifrar lo quería preguntar su amiga.

Sango asintió.

— ¿InuYasha te dijo algo? — sospechó que su novio se había quejado de ella.

La morena guardó silencio por un instante, miró con tristeza a su amiga, no sabía cómo decirle lo que había descubierto, no sabía si debía guardar silencio o no.

—No, sólo que los veo tan indiferentes…—Sango bajó la mirada, no podía decirle la verdad.

La joven suspiró.

—InuYasha y yo últimamente discutimos demasiado y siempre dice que es culpa de Bankotsu. Este sábado comenzó a tocarme… no sé cómo decírtelo…—se sonrojó—quería tener…tú sabes…

— ¿Relaciones? —Sango terminó la frase, su enojo aumentaba cada vez más.

—Sí—de nuevo se sonrojó—, pero sentí que no debía, no era el momento, además, la manera en la que me tocaba era burda, me sentí asustada.

—Y se molestó—afirmó. Imaginó que InuYasha había corrido a los brazos de Kikyo cuando su amiga se negó.

Kagome asintió.

—Y me acusó de seguir amando a Bankotsu, después sólo me gritó y se fue—suspiró angustiada—nos la hemos pasado peleando, casi no lo veo y cuando estamos juntos sólo peleamos.

— ¿Tú deseas tener relaciones con InuYasha o no?

—Sí, lo he deseado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no en la cocina, ni con mi hermano en la casa, además, creí que lo mejor era resolver nuestros problemas, pero él no quiere hablar, no tiene tiempo o simplemente no quiere—comentó con tristeza—no quiero basar nuestro noviazgo en sólo tener sexo.

Sango puso mirada seria, estaba un poco nerviosa, no sabía por dónde empezar, pero debía decirle la verdad.

—Kagome…yo, debo decirte algo. —Sango estaba decidida a decirle lo que había visto, sin embargo cierto moreno se acercaba a ella—No voltees, pero Bankotsu viene hacia acá.

Kagome enrojeció furiosamente, sus laditos aumentaron de ritmo y sus manos comenzaron a temblar, bajó la mirada intentando disimular su nerviosismo. Se sorprendió así misma al notar los latidos acelerados de su corazón y ese revoloteó en su estómago — ¿Desde cuándo él me atemoriza tanto? —sintió el calor en sus mejillas, levantó la mirada y descubrió a su amiga observándola detenidamente.

Sango no pasó por alto aquel nerviosismo de la colegiala, la manera en que ella juagaba con sus manos y el intento por disimular, era todo muy sospechoso.

— ¡Lo sabía! Te gusta. —dijo Sango en voz baja.

Bankotsu pasó al lado de ellas y con un movimiento de cabeza saludó en silencio a Sango, pues la veía de frente y de Kagome sólo pudo ver su espalda encorvada, como si tratara de ocultarse, sin embargo no se detuvo y pasó de largo.

— ¿Por qué no lo saludas?

—Yo… no creo que deba, él ha de estar molesto por la pelea con InuYasha—comentó dudosa.

— ¿En serio? —Sonrió de manera socarrona— ¡Bankotsu! —llamó al muchacho.

El moreno volteó al escuchar su nombre, las miró detenidamente, Sango escondía una sonrisita traviesa, mientras que Kagome intentaba disimular y fingir indiferencia. Se acercó a la mesa.

—¿Qué sucede Sango? —preguntó extrañado de que ella lo llamara ¿Acaso Kagome le había contado algo de lo sucedido en el almacén? Buscó la mirada de Higurashi, pero ella se esforzaba por ignorarlo—Hola Higurashi ¿Cómo está el rostro de tu novio?

Ella volteó al escucharlo y sus miradas se cruzaron, mas no contestó el saludo.

Sango los observó a ambos.

—Eh…Bankotsu…—Sango quiso romper con aquel incomodo silencio—¿Ya te has puesto al corriente con las tareas?

—Sí, Kyokotsu me las ha estado llevando a la casa.

El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo.

—Bueno, si eso es todo lo que querías…—El moreno se vio interrumpido cuando el teléfono de Sango sonó.

—Disculpen…es Miroku—La colegiala se levantó y dejó solos a ambos chicos.

Kagome mantenía la mirada fija en su soda, no podía mirarlo a los ojos después de lo sucedido en el almacén.

—¿No crees que un simple hola es menos obvio que el tratar de ignorarme?

—No sé de que hablas.

—De lo que pasó en el almacén del taller. Tratas de disimular ante tu amiga, pero eres más obvia de lo que crees—Se sentó frente a ella.

—Olvida lo que pasó, fue un error.

Bankotsu suspiró. Iba a contestar, pero en eso Sango llegó muy agitada.

—Lo siento chicos, debo retirarme, es una emergencia—

—Te acompaño—Kagome se levantó apresurada.

—Lo siento Kag, pero debo ir sola, prometo que después nos ponemos al día—Tomó sus cosas y de reojo vio a Bankotsu—él puede acompañarte—señaló al muchacho y se retiró a toda prisa. La morena esperaba que Bankotsu sirviera de distracción para su amiga, pues Miroku le dijo que él e Inuyasha estaban cerca y que querían hablar con ella sin que Kagome se diera cuenta; sabía perfectamente el tema que Inuyasha quería tratar.

Continuará…

* * *

¿Qué les pareció chicas? Sinceramente ¿Quién ha estado en alguna de estas situaciones? Ya sea el de la amigovia o el de la novia engañada.

Ojala que les haya gustado. Quiero agradecerles a todas las que me apoyan con sus comentarios y aprovechar para mandarles un beso y ellas son: **Marianux, CaMi-insuol, Crazy94, Marlene Vasquez, Sele de la Luna, Sasunaka doki, ElizabethCullenSntz, Orkidea16, KANAME, Lilith1939, ariadnek, Addicted-trancer, Aidee Gv, lady-darkness-chan, ****Micaela, ****mayraquintana123, miikaa, MagicsDreams, Earanel, miko77** (Por cierto habilita los mensajes privados para poder contestarte) pero especialmente, gracias **AllySan.**

Besos a todas.

Axter.


End file.
